What Are Hero's Made Of?
by Kgirlthefox
Summary: What are boys made of? Snips and snails, and puppy-dog tails. That's what. What are girls made of? Sugar and spice, and everything nice. That's what. Now. What are hero's made of?
1. Prologue

This is a story of the Powerpuff girls.

A story gone unwritten, and a possibility...that the girls were defeated.

The RowdyRuff Boys...what if they had defeated them? Crushed them into the crater to never return?

What if Townsville left them for dead?

But...

What if they lived?

Kgirlthefox: Okay, when the RRB had first appeared in the series and pummled them into the ground. what if the girls hadn't awakened in the crater and Townsville believed them to have died. so our story begins from there, just to clarify.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

Blossom awoke to millions of brilliant stars flashing in the sky. She blinked a couple of times as the stars sparkled.

'What happened?' she asked herself, slowly propped her body up with her elbows.

Intense pain ripped throughout her body at the action, and sent her collapsing back to the floor. Her face lay in shock as she lay motionless on the muddy earth. Still staring out of the crater at the stars, she gingerly picked up her hand and held it in front of her face. It was covered in dirt and cuts.

Blossom slowly stood, taking precaution to avoid injury, and feeling the sharp pangs of cuts and bruises sting in her mind. She checked herself over. Her pink dress was tattered and ripped at her shoulder. She was missing one shoe. Her legs portrayed purple bruises under the fraying white nylons. There were stains of blood.

Blossom bit her lip, and noticed a puddle nearby her side, and she stole a peek at her reflection. Her hair was matted and in disarray. One eye was swollen shut, and her bottom lip was cut and held dried blood. Her beautiful red bow was slumped over, and hung lifelessly on her head. She looked into her eyes, and they briefly flashed a blood color. She shut her pink eyes from the sight.

'Brick,' she thought, then noticed her two sisters lying motionless beside her.

'How could they have done this? How could they be so vile and evil?' Blossom asked herself, crawling over to where Buttercup lay.

She lightly shook the green puff's arm.

"Buttercup," her voice was raspy, "Buttercup, please wake up."

Soon Buttercup opened her eyes, its emerald hue dull. She sat up, biting back the agony. She looked at her sister Blossom, noting at how disheveled she looked, then looked over herself. She was in no better condition. In fact, she felt even worse. Her left arm lay lifeless at her side. It was badly sprained. A deep gash cut into her shoulder, but the blood was dry. Her hair was dusty and she felt like she had never showered in years. She twitched her left arm in annoyance, trying to see if it would spring back to life. It didn't.

'How did I sprain my arm?' she asked herself, then recalling her brutal fight with the dark green boy.

'Oh…right…the Rowdyruff Boys…Butch…he beat me up' she seethed, her right hand balling into a fist.

"Buttercup…what are we going to do?" Blossom pleaded, looking straight into her sister's green eyes.

"What do you want us to do Blossom? You're the leader girl…remember?" Buttercup snorted as she swiftly ascended to her feet and shook off the pain.

Blossom sat silent. She had no plan. She had no knowledge of the Rowdyruff Boys. She felt useless. Blossom reflected back on the battle they held with the boys, shuddering when she remembered her red counterpart, Brick. He seemed to be just an abrasive, short-tempered leader with no tactical skill. But when Blossom fought him, she knew. It was all a trick. She watched this cold and calculating five year old best her in any of the tactics they've used. She knew. He was better, faster, stronger, and smarter than she was. She knew.

So how could she come up with a plan to defeat them; their ultimate foes in battle? They couldn't win then, and they can't win now. She knew that much. What she didn't know…was what to do next.

Buttercup stood at the other end of the large hole, fuming. Her face was distorted into a vicious scowl as she brooded over the fact that she lost to another; a boy for that matter. She couldn't stand it. But being a warrior, she was in no shape to start another attack. It would be suicide. So, she decided upon glaring at the wall and pretending she was punching Butch's lights out.

The two puffs were silent as they thought about their foes, and soon Bubbles yawned and awoke. Being completely oblivious, Bubbles smiled at her two sisters and shuffled over to Buttercup, who was still glaring.

"Buttercup! What are you looking at? You look really angry? What happened?" Bubbles asked, staring at her sister intently.

Buttercup glared at her sister furiously. She couldn't believe how naïve and stupid the blue puff could be at times.

"You wanna know what I'm angry about Bubbles? I'm angry about how stupid you are! And about the fact that we, the Powerpuff Girls, were completely defeated against those stupid boys!" she screamed, her jaded eyes flaring to life.

Bubbles began crying, Blossom began to yell at Buttercup, telling her to apologize. Buttercup just leaned back against the wall and grunted, folding her arms across her chest in the process.

As Bubbles cried, she remembered. She remembered being beaten to a pulp by Boomer. How his dark blue eyes laid sight of her and held an icy stare. Her crying subsided to sniffling as she looked over her sore body. She wasn't as scathed as the other two, but everything still hurt. Her yellow pony tails were in a mess, and her light blue dress was filthy.

The whole group had quieted, unsure of what to say or what to do. Blossom had no ideas. Buttercup couldn't take out her anger. And Bubbles didn't have any energy left to cry anymore. The girls just took their place amongst the ravine, wallowing in loss.

Just then, a newspaper's front page fluttered down into their abyss. Lazily it made its way into Blossom's lap. Surprised at the find, she looked it over.

Her face contorted to horrified shock as she read the headline. Both other girls approached closer to get a better view. Then both stood over Blossom, in alarm.

The title read: **City of Townsville Demolished! Powerpuff Girls Killed! RRB Dominate All of North America!**

The date stated it was two days after their encounter with the boys.

The girls sat back in fright. The town was gone. There were believed to be dead and now the Rowdyruff Boys have taken over!

Buttercup swiped the paper from Blossom's hand and ripped to shreds, then flew up and out of the crater.

"Buttercup! Wait!" Blossom called, following the green streak of her sister as it stopped high above the town.

"Wait for me!" Bubbles called after, soaring after her sisters, tears now threatening to fall from her eyes.

All three stopped above Townsville, horrified. The town lay in shambles, buildings were smashed to pieces, sky scrapers were puny monuments, glass littered the roads, and the stench of burning flesh stung their eyes and noses.

Bubbles held her mouth to stop herself from gagging, while Blossom turned from the sight. Buttercup held the view, it fueled her rage.

"Why are we just staying here like a couple of morons! Let's get the Rowdyruff Boys and make them pay!!" Buttercup screamed, suddenly zooming off into the distance, leaving the green streak in her wake.

"No Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, as she chased after her sister and soon tackled her into the pavement.

The ground shook as a small crater formed from the blow. Bubbles hurried after them in the distance.

"Let me go Leader Girl! We need to defeat them! We need to save Townsville!" Buttercup shrieked, struggling against the pink puff.

"Townsville is gone Buttercup! There is nothing else to save! Look at this place! Everyone is dead or has fled! That's what we have to do too!" Blossom reasoned, finally pinning her sibling.

Bubbles stood on the side, fearfully peering about. But she saw no one.

"What about the Professor? The Mayor? Miss Bellum? All of them!" Buttercup bawled, attempting to break free.

But Blossom held the green puff firmly, refusing to let go. Without warning, she slapped Buttercup hard across her cheek, leaving a stinging red welt. Buttercup stopped struggling, then held a hand to where Blossom hit her.

The leader pushed off of Buttercup, taking to the sky, and staying there. Her eyes were distant.

"Buttercup…we have to leave them…all of them…all of Townsville behind. I know what we have to do. I know that neither of us will like it…but it's the only way" Blossom voiced, her body trembling.

"What do you mean Blossom? Where are we going to go?" Bubbles asked frightfully, watching as Buttercup stood and floated up to where Blossom was.

"What do you mean…What won't I like" Buttercup interjected, hovering behind her sister, arms crossed in her famous pose.

Blossom turned to face them. Her eyes were teary and she was still trembling.

"We…we have to disband the Powerpuff Girls…it's the only way to keep all of us…both of you…safe" she uttered, wishing it didn't have to come down to this.

"We have to disband? But…we're the Powerpuff Girls! We can do anything!" Bubbles sniffled, flying up and grasping Blossom's arm, shaking it vigorously.

"I'm sorry. But if we were to stay together, then the Rowdyruff Boys will find us…and…kill us. I don't want that to happen. That's why…that's why we have to separate and get away from here" Blossom breathed, as Bubbles dropped her arm.

As Bubbles began to sob, Blossom looked to Buttercup, knowing she would interject. But the green puff floated silently, brooding, thinking. Buttercup knew that Blossom was right, and for once in her life, she wasn't going to argue against it.

"Blossom's right Bubbles. Now stop acting like a baby…and give me a hug" muttered Buttercup as Bubbles quickly slammed into her sister, embracing her and wiping away her salty tears.

Blossom joined in the hug, and each of them said their final good byes. After the long moment of the hug, Buttercup released her sisters first then floated away from them. She tried to hide her watery eyes, and to do so, took off into the darkness. She didn't know where she was headed, but at least they'd be safe.

Bubbles watched her green sister go, and realizing their departure, waved a small goodbye to Blossom, with tears still running down her cheeks. Blossom waved back, and watched as her blond haired sister soared off in another direction, wiping her face.

Now Blossom was left all alone, and a chill seeped into every bone in her body. She knew she may never see her sisters again. But that weighed in with the fact that, at least, they would be alive. She nodded to herself, then with one final glance at the gleaming stars, took off, a pink trail streaming in the night sky.

* * *

Finished!

Next Chapter 3


	3. Revival

Chapter 3: Revival

Current Year: 2009

Where: Brazil, South America

Blossom briskly made her way down the hollowed streets, her tresses flying in the wind. She listened to her black heels click against the tawny pavement. Small sandy colored townhomes surrounded as she walked, and she breathed in the sweet scent of the gardens and potted plants. There were no people where she walked, but Blossom didn't mind. She wanted to get away from people for a few moments, I mean, she wasn't **really** a person anyway.

As Blossom kept her brisk stride, she began to twiddle with one of her locks of hair; a habit that occurs whenever she's stressed. To her disdain, she had to cut her long orange hair, and needed to dye her hair a darker shade of brown. She even needed to wear coffee colored contacts to shield her pink eyes from society. A society that would know her as a Powerpuff Girl. A society she once protected, but now fears.

Blossom sighed, remembering the flight on that fateful night. How scared she had been when she had landed in South America. How she had slept on the streets. How everyday of her life since then, she wonders about her sisters and if they were even alive. But Blossom knew. She knew that the only reason she had put up with it, was for their safety. Everyone. She knew that if the Powerpuff Girls were considered to be destroyed by the vile Rowdyruff Boys, then no one will look for them, and more importantly, no one will get hurt.

Blossom began to twiddle with her hair again, and soon she noticed and quickly drew her hand back down.

'No seventeen year old plays with their hair anymore. It's childish' she told herself mentally, then folding her hands together so that they wouldn't wander. Oh, but how she did miss her hair! Her beautiful orange locks. She had remembered how short the barber had cut her locks, for she could see them when she looked down at her shoulders. Her hair being so short, in fact, did demolish some of her pride. But she was content enough with the fact that she was still able to fold her tresses up into her famous pony tail, minus the bow.

Blossom also noted that she began to change physically too. She became shapelier, more womanly you could say, and she even caught the stares of a few of the local boys. Of course, she would never go out with them because that meant jeopardizing her sisters and herself. No, she couldn't do such a thing.

She also couldn't practice her new powers. Yes, of course with age came more power, but she was slightly different from most people; minus the fact that she wasn't really "born" normally either. But, it had dawned on her one day that she could in fact freeze things with her breath. It shocked her of course, especially when she sneezed and froze half of her apartment. But what scared her even more is that, over the past years, her powers have gotten stronger. She could see things faster. Her reflexes and flexibility increased. She felt stronger and energized. Why, she even began to fear herself for such reasons. What else could she do? Were there more powers? What powers did her sisters have?

Blossom pushed the thought from her mind. Though a Powerpuff Girl, she could only act like a human, and basically played the role of a normal 17 year old girl who lived in an apartment and went to work at a flower shop everyday. She couldn't occupy herself with such ridiculous thoughts, and it certainly wasn't the time to be thinking of the past.

But she **did **think of the past. She thought of it often. How happy she was before the boys came in and ruined everything. How much she loved the professor. Though she didn't mind that she had to fly down to South America, find a job, and a home, all while still being a five year old, she still missed Townsville. She did like South America, for everything was green, the locals were friendly, and at least she was far from her sisters, but her heart still yearned for home.

Blossom sighed, her walk wasn't helping to calm her. She tugged at her red cardigan, and felt the white shirt she wore underneath. It was summer, and it was quite humid. She didn't know why she chose such an outfit, but then again, she wanted to wear it. She wanted to wear her short white miniskirt that went with the top. She could feel it slightly ride up every time she took a step. Her maroon bag slapped against her back as she briskly walked.

She had initially taken the walk to cool off, since she had gotten into a fight with one of her coworkers at the flower shop. Not knowing how much she could handle her powers, she had stormed out, in order to control her temper. But now that she was alone, Blossom began to think about the past. Remembering that fateful night made her think of her sisters and how long it's been.

Blossom sighed as she thought about them. She wondered what they were doing with their lives. She wondered if they were alright. She wondered what they looked like. She wondered, about their powers.

Blossom quickly stopped, and she looked about. Then realized she took an accidental turn into an alley. Cursing at herself, she turned about on her heel, only to run smack dab into a man. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Everything around her had slowed, and she could feel her powers surge under her skin. She wanted to stop her fall, but she had to repress herself. Exposing herself was not an option.

As she waited for impact with the ground, knowing the pain to come, the man swiftly caught her waist and pulled her back onto her feet. She quickly steadied herself. She hadn't fallen. Blossom looked up shyly at the man she bumped into, and was about to mumble a thank you. But her voice was soon lost.

Before her stood a man, about her age, dressed in a simple black suit. A red tie strangled his neck, and was tucked away. Black snake skin shoes covered his feet, and white gloves padded his palms.

But no, she wasn't looking so much at his attire, what she was looking at were his brilliant claret eyes. Her body froze in fear. He found them. He had **found **her. Brick.

Brick casually combed his hand through his thick dark auburn hair. He had no clue that before him stood his once proud enemy, Blossom Utonium. All he noticed was that the girl was quite beautiful, and appeared fearful at his arrival. His bloody eyes focused in on poor Blossom, making her writhe beneath his grasp.

"Easy now girl. I'm not gonna hurt you" he stated, releasing her and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Blossom looked at him in fear, her eyes taking in his frightening form. She knew his logic, she would not fall for his game.

Brick noted how stressed she appeared to be. But then again, of course she would know that he's the Capofamiglia of the Cosa Nostra, or in other words, the head of the Mafia.

He scanned Blossom over, looking at this bright faced girl, approving of the high pony tail and chocolate eyes. For some reason, he felt he knew her.

"What's your name girl?" he asked her, hoping to get an answer to the beauty before him.

Blossom stood silent, inwardly raging on whether or not to answer him. They stood there, in the alley, for what seemed like hours.

"Alright. If you don't want to answer me, that's fine. My name's Brick. I'm just visiting. But um…do you happen to know where the Mazzolii family lives? I need to speak with them" he stated formally, all the while intently watching her, and struggling to place Blossom's face.

Right then Blossom knew. Brick didn't know who she was, well, who she really was. He couldn't see her as a Powerpuff, but rather, just as a regular girl! She inwardly smiled. Maybe she could turn the tables.

Now gaining confidence and regaining her composure, she took a bow before the man, not out of respect, but only to keep the game going.

"I'm sorry Mister Brick! I didn't mean to walk into like that! I wasn't paying attention…Please forgive me" she asked, looking up at him, eyes pleading.

Brick sighed, and nodded. He received these types of gestures all of the time. Blossom coyly smiled.

"Mister Brick, I can take you to the Mazzolii family; in order to amend my rudeness. By the way, my name is Clara…Clara Sinclair" she stated in a velvety voice.

She watched as he smiled in return.

Brick had genuinely smiled. He was happy to have run into such a beautiful woman, especially one who wasn't apart of the Mafia family.

"Lead the way Miss Clara…" he chuckled, extending an arm out to the path.

As Blossom took the lead in front of Brick, walking proudly, but inwardly, she raged. She soon regretted her encounter with the Ruff.

'How can I be so stupid! Now I'm jeopardizing my sister's just because of this! I should have just run when I had the chance! Now I'm exposed!' she fumed, trying to calculate how she could escape him.

But of no use, the only way she could escape would be to use her powers, and she definitely could not let that happen. So, knowing she was trapped, she led him down winding passageways and through corridors, until she reached the Mazzolii house hold. She prayed he wasn't going to kill them.

Brick was not going to kill them. In fact, he was there on official business to discuss trading terms with the head of the family. Though he knew he was breaking one law of the Ten Commandments: Never present oneself before another party, represent yourself by letting a messenger go in your wake.

Though this was important, Brick never felt the need to do so. He felt he could form better relations with others if he went in person. Besides, he was a Rowdyruff Boy. Nothing could touch him.

Brick made his way into the well lit house, pulling off his shoes and fixing his tie a bit. He turned back to face Blossom.

"Thank you Miss Clara for showing me that way. Now I can carry on with my business" he stated appreciatively, took a small bow, then entered the house.

Blossom stood out on the street, unsure of what to do. She could leave, or she could wait for his return, or she could sneak in and see what his "business" was with the Mazzolii's. Feeling curious, and her old self of fighting crime return, Blossom silently entered the home.

She had been over the Mazzolii household before, and knew where everything was, but as she was tip toeing through the corridor, she felt lost and unsure. Suddenly hearing voices in the drawing room, Blossom stopped outside of the door, and with her super hearing, eavesdropped on the conversation.

She could tell who was Brick and who was Mr. Mazzolii himself, and she soon became enraptured in their conversation. They were discussing some plans about a new gun product being sold on the black market.

Blossom sighed. What was she expecting to find? Some form of murderous intent? Of course, but then again, since the Powerpuff Girls were no more, there was no need of such things. Her plan of separation worked.

"How is Utonium doing? I haven't heard from him in awhile and he usually comes out with newer models of guns every few months" Mr. Mazzolii stated cautiously, as Blossom, hearing her father's name, pressed herself roughly against the wooden door.

She heard Brick speak.

"I'm afraid he's passed on. Poor man had a bit of an accident in the factory. But at least we were able to give him a good funeral" Brick stated, as Blossom bit her lip, stopping herself from crying.

"Oh…I see. He was a good worker. Always made good models. Too bad he had to pass away so suddenly. I'll miss him" Mr. Mazzolii concluded, then they resumed with another conversation about more products.

Blossom on the other hand, sat, miserably on the worn floor. The Professor, her creator, was dead? But how could that be? Did he not escape in time?

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them back, lest Brick finds her in the house. Blossom slowly got up, her lips pressed together to silence her sobs. She swiftly made her way back onto the street and dashed off, heading for her apartment.

She couldn't linger any longer. If she did, Brick would catch her; just as he had caught, and killed, her creator. She thought back to her sisters as she raced back. Had they been caught as well? Were they dead as well?

Once she managed to scurry up a flight of stairs and open her door, she knew. She knew her life of seclusion was over. The moment she met Brick once more, it had ended. Now, she, and her sisters, needed to take action. She wanted revenge.

Quickly shutting the door behind her, Blossom then scurried over to her phone and dialed up the flower shop she worked at. Telling that she was sorry and that she needs to quit, she then hung up and threw open her drawers of her dresser.

Packing most of her clothes and necessities into a small bag, Blossom then pulled out her life's savings. She held it in her hand, intently smelling the crisp bills. Though it wasn't much, it would be enough to keep her going for awhile. At least until she could find one of her sisters. She prayed.

Stuffing the cash into her bag, Blossom then took one last and final look about the room; a small dinky kitchen area connecting to a dining room, with a small bed room adjacent to it. It wasn't much, but she still felt bonded to this room. It's where she had begun her new life, but now, it's where she'll also end it.

With a heavy sigh, Blossom wafted out the door, and hastily shot into the coming dusk. She was happy that the sun was setting; for no one would notice her pink trailing following close behind. She especially prayed that Brick wouldn't notice either. Then with one final look back, Blossom was far out of sight.

As she flew, she knew where she needed to go. She knew, that she had to go back to where it all began. Back, to Townsville. It would be hard for her to face, but she needed to do it. There was only one thing in the world that could possibly bring them back together, other than the Professor. That thing lay in Townsville.

Blossom knew the journey would be quick as she passed over cities and towns. She just hoped that her other sisters were not so far away. She also hoped, they had not been discovered.

Within only an hour, Blossom had arrived at her destination. She felt energized more than ever; even more than when she would take her daily strolls. She even felt relief that she hadn't forgotten how to fly. Slowly alighting to the ground, Blossom peered up at her destination. The Utonium household. Though she hadn't been home in ages, she felt a warmth overcome her and flutter around in her stomach.

The house didn't change at all. Except for the fact that the white walls were now peeling, and the grass was unmade and unkempt. The three windows were still there, but were dark and ominous. The once happy household was transformed into a foreboding pale citadel.

Blossom gulped down a lump in her throat. She hoped her last resort would be able to bring the Powerpuff Girls back. To bring her sisters back.

Carefully stepping across the prickly lawn, Blossom made her way to the faded red door. She opened it slowly, watching a small dusk cloud form in front of her face. She brushed past it, and made her way into the home, closing the door shut after her. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and she carefully stepped about.

Oh how she missed being back home! It may have not looked like much then, but it was still home. The dust had collected all over the house, and rested in a fine layer upon the furniture. Nothing had been moved. Nothing had been touched.

Blossom had figured that even young vandals felt no need to bother with them anymore. She was glad that nothing had been touched, yet the feeling was bittersweet. Though nothing had been touched, that also meant no one had come to visit them. That no one cared about them anymore. Just a figment of the past, faded memories.

Blossom picked her way carefully about, stepping past old toys, broken crayons, and scattered papers. She made her way up the creaky stairs, taking care to avoid extra noise. Finally, she made it to the bedroom; their old bedroom. Fresh memories replayed in her mind as she opened the door and looked about. The bed lay the way she had remembered it, still unmade that morning they had awoken to go to school. The three colored bed made her tear up at the sight of it, but she refrained from shedding a tear. She had seen Octi and Buttercup's green blanket.

Finally, she had seen what she had come for. A whitish phone with a bright red receiver stood on a small podium. A washed out smiling face was painted on its front, and a red button was the nose. Blossom prayed that it still worked.

Walking over to the phone, Blossom paused before it, and gently pressed the button. It flashed once, and soon began to emit a grating beeping noise. She turned the volume up as loud as possible. Though it was just a simple sound, Blossom would recognize it anywhere. It sounded in times of danger, in times of peril, in times when…one needed help. How ironic that it was her calling for help, and hoping that someone would answer. That her sisters would answer. She prayed. Then she waited.

* * *

ALRIGHT!

done w/ chap. 3~ 3

coming soon (hopefully O.O) Chapter 4~

~Kgirlthefox

P.S. i do not own PPG!


	4. Blonde Sister

Chapter 4: Meet My Sis With The Blonde Tresses

Blossom had been sitting in the dark bedroom for hours, lost in deep thought. The droning sound and blinking light of the phone had already faded from her mind. While her body was rigid like marble, her mind was erupting with chaos. All she could think about was her counterpart, Brick. It disgusted her to no end to even think about him, but she had more important things to deal with. She needed to find a weakness. She needed to find HIS weakness. Anything that could aid them, anything he might have given away. But so far, nothing.

She pondered over the conversation he held with the Mazzolii family. She asked herself what drove him to go there? Where was he going next? What were his plans? How had Brick managed to align himself with the black market?

'He couldn't be that powerful…could he?' she pondered, but doubts still clouded her mind. Blossom knew, he couldn't be only a salesman; definitely not. Brick always had bigger plans at hand. A Fireside? World domination? Blossom couldn't ignore all the facts. When she had first met them, she didn't figure that the boys would have been able to cause so much damage. Especially dominate all of North America. But as she reflected, and remembered her sisters, she couldn't believe how naive she was.

She now thought back to that day; that fateful day when everything went wrong. She remembered his cold eyes and his signature red trail in the sky. Blossom shuddered, the memories rolling in her mind like a movie reel. The damage they caused and the destruction…the pain and sudden darkness. She would never forget. Never.

Brick. The red Rowdyruff. The vile leader. What was he up to? What was he planning? Blossom contemplated while darkly brooding. But, coming up with no real answers, she sighed in exasperation. Being alone was beginning to break down her nerves.

As she sat in the bedroom, Blossom heard a soft creak at the door. Her senses shot up, and she sat on full alert. Turning to look at the entrance, Blossom waited for someone to enter. She held her breath. A dark figure emerged from the inky black, carefully tip toeing inside. Blossom waited, her heart was racing. Was it them?

A pair of blonde pony tails bobbed into the moonlight. Blossom's tears, held back for twelve years, now burst from her eyes. Her sister was alive. Her sister was here!

"Bubbles!" she cried in joy, jumping up to embrace the blue puff.

The other girl fully came into view and smiled shyly at the pink puff, while folding her slender pale hands in front of her. The seventeen year old Bubbles still looked the same in Blossom's eyes. She wore a light blue camisole, covered over with a dark denim jacket. A white skirt hugged her hips, and she shifted nervously from foot to foot in a pair of white flats. Her blonde hair was tied up in her famous pony tails, and the locks had grown long and lustrous. Her aqua eyes held nothing but elation as Blossom looked into them.

After a few moments of silence, the girls both screamed and leapt into each other's arms, shrieking incoherent words of delight and glee. They were back together once again. As they both embraced each other to death, tears slid down their faces.

"I can't believe you came" Blossom breathed, rocking them back and forth.

"I can't believe I found you!" Bubbles sobbed, heavily embracing her sister.

The two kin squeezed each other for a long time, neither refusing to let go, lest the other would fade away. But finally, Blossom released her blond sister. She knew she hadn't called her to just see her again. No, she called them to battle.

"Bubbles…do you know…where Buttercup is?" Blossom asked, eyes pleading, as she held her sister's hands with her own.

Bubbles, bit her cherry lips together, then shook her head; she had not seen either of them since their departure of Townsville. Blossom sighed. Well, at least she knew Bubbles was safe, now her other priority was to find Buttercup. What had happened to the green puff? Had she been foolish enough to challenge the RowdyRuff Butch to a fight? But then, that would have exposed all of them. No, she couldn't have been that dim-witted. Blossom, angered that the stubborn girl did not come, walked toward their small bed and grabbed Buttercup's green blanket. She threw it down to the floor angrily.

If only she knew she was safe! If only Buttercup could hear the phone! Blossom raged, kicking the old green rag around. But then she stopped, then gently picked the battered towel up, and held it to her cheek. Blossom knew she couldn't blame her sister for not arriving on time. She couldn't hate her.

'Maybe she's late. I know she likes to take her time. Yeah, that's it. She's just late' Blossom tried to reassure herself, but the gnawing feeling in her gut wouldn't diminish.

Bubbles on the other hand, had watched the scene with slight horror. But she knew Blossom was frustrated, and Bubbles only watched as the pink puff picked up the blanket, and held it to her face. Bubbles put off the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Being in the real world had changed her, made her stronger. But she missed her abrasive sister.

Bubbles then made her way to Octi, realizing she had forgotten all about him in the years of seclusion. She lifted the purple octopus up gingerly, lovingly. She pulled him into her chest.

"Oh Octi…I missed you so much" she whispered, sniffling as she held the old stuffed doll.

Blossom looked at her blond sister, smiling. She knew Bubbles loved that doll more than life itself, and she had forgotten that they had left him here, in Townsville. Blossom pondered how many sleepless nights Bubbles went without the purple octopus, and wondered how the world treated her soft, loving sister. She couldn't bear one thought of it.

Slowly making her way to Bubble's side, Blossom sat on the musty bed, placing her face into her hands. Why had she disbanded the Powerpuff Girls? Was it because they didn't have a choice? Or because she was scared to take on Brick? Scared because she knew he could outsmart her? Blossom didn't know anymore. The only goal in her mind, was to get their lives back, and rebuild the world up from the tyranny of the boys. She sighed heavily.

Bubbles turned to Blossom, who sat at the edge of the bed, her face still in her hands. Bubbles took a seat next to the pink girl, and stoked her hair. Bubbles wasn't stupid, the outside world taught her that much at least. Bubbles knew that Blossom called them together for a reason. But for a reason, she was unsure of.

"What's on your mind Blossom? You can tell me. I'm not the naïve blond haired girl anymore. I've grown up" Bubbles rambled, trying to comfort her.

Blossom looked up from her hands, sighing. Maybe Bubbles has some information on Brick. Maybe, as she says, she is well informed with the world.

"I know how old you are Bubbles. We're all the same age," Blossom smirked at her sister, "but…what's bothering me is this. You see, I ran into a Rowdyruff Boy. My counterpart, Brick. He didn't recognize me…but…I found out some information…" she mumbled at the end.

"What kind of information?" Bubbles replied cautiously, she learned to be careful of information handed from others.

"Bubbles…" Blossom felt her mouth go dry, "the Professor is dead."

"What?" Bubbles asked, shocked.

"He's gone Bubbles. I overheard Brick say so when I followed him around…and I don't think he was lying" Blossom muttered, feeling her insides churn.

"So…he's dead?" Bubbles stated, pulling Octi up tighter against her chest.

"I'm afraid…he is" Blossom chocked out the last part, feeling her eyes water.

Both the girls sat on the tri color bed, silently mourning. None of them said anything, but their hearts still ached with loss. The mood did not last long though, and soon Bubbles stood up abruptly, with Octi now fiercely gripped in her right hand.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked warily, seeing her blonde sister turn to face her, red with rage.

"Those boys will pay" she seethed, balling her hands into tight fists, while her light blue eyes flashed with a brilliance Blossom has never seen.

Blossom was astounded at her sister's sudden outburst of rage, but coolly replied, "Yes they will. But I'm afraid I don't have a plan on how to destroy them. Or…well…we should at least find Buttercup and tell her the news too."

Bubbles nodded in assent, and hoped they could come up with a plan. But for now, the two girls sat on their tri-color bed, pondering what the future would hold for them. Bubbles sat, thinking about their past life, about the professor, about their friends, about the great adventures they've had. She sighed from just the nostalgia about the room.

Blossom on the other hand, was strategizing. She was formulating battle tactics, routes, and was compiling all the information she had on the boys. But it wasn't enough. She knew it wasn't. She needed knew information. She needed new tricks and formations. She needed a computer.

Blossom suddenly stood up, and ran to the closet. She proceeded to stuff her forgotten sentimental items into a pink back pack. Bubbles looked concerned as she watched her crazed sister scurry about. Bubbles could only wonder what she was up to.

"Uhh…Blossom? What are you doing?" she carefully asked, pulling up Octi to her chest.

"I'm packing anything I forgot about and want to keep; so that I won't have to come back and get them later. You want to get anything before we leave?" Blossom blurted as she shoved a family photo into the overstuffed pouch.

"Where are we going?" asked Bubbles, still watching her urgent sister still cram mementos into the bag.

"Where ever we want to go. We can fly remember? So long as it's far away from here…" Blossom muttered, finally stuffing Buttercup's stuffy green blanket into the backpack.

Blossom stood up, pulling the pack over her shoulders, and turning to face her sister.

"You gonna grab anything?" she inquired, as Bubbles looked about slowly.

"No, I just want Octi with me. I think you grabbed everything else" she stated, as Blossom nodded assent and the two slowly drifted out of their bedroom window.

They watched their old home fade into the gloomy distance. They said silent goodbyes as they flew off into the distance. All of Townsville was dark, and no light had shined in the rural area since the girls had disbanded. As the girls passed by familiar buildings and streets, they refrained from tearing up from seeing the town in shambles. Glass still littered the streets, and words of "where are the Powerpuff girls?!" and other profanity were tagged all over the walls. Blossom bit her lip, regretting her decision to leave Townsville. Bubbles just pulled Octi ever closer to her chest, seeking comfort.

Soon the girls were at Townsville's border, and they finally left the small city behind. Blossom could only wonder where they were headed now, and how they could find their sister. If she was alive at all.

"Blossom…let's go to Italy. It's where my new home is…and I'm sure my step-parents must be missing me…" Bubbles murmured, as Blossom stopped in mid flight.

"You have…step-parents? And you live in Italy?" Blossom spoke, her voice soft.

"Yes…I…I had to start over. So I made a new identity, was adopted by a wonderful rich old couple, and live in Italy…its not that bad really" Bubbles stated, rubbing her arm.

Blossom was surprised. Her young "baby-ish" sister had actually managed to accomplish more than herself! She found supportive step-parents, had created a new name for herself, and lives in Europe! The news was brilliant silver lining amongst the dark hovering clouds. She felt proud.

"Ok Bubbles…we'll go to Italy" Blossom sighed, changing direction to the oncoming sun.

Bubbles only smiled.

~Meanwhile the boys gathered~

Location: Sicily, Italy

"What the hell did you call us here for Brick? You know I have better things to do than sit here and listen to your flap lecture" growled an irritated Butch as he folded his muscular arms across his chest, all the while glaring at his red haired brother.

Brick was unfazed by his brash comment and sat silent, gathering his words carefully. He looked over Butch's uncouth attire of dark denim jeans, a tattered black shirt, and a heavy jacket. He frowned.

His ruby eyes then shifted over towards his "other" brother, the quiet blond haired one. Brick slightly envied how amiable Boomer could be, but then again, it also got him into many social dilemmas.

Boomer sat laxly at the round mahogany table, just plainly staring about him. He lightly tugged at his sleek black jacket, trying to escape from Europe's heat. His light blue printed collared shirt was slightly damp from his sweat, and Boomer wished he had worn his khakis instead of his black slacks. Boomer's gaze shifted to his brother, Butch, who of all days had chosen to wear such a heavy jacket.

"What are you lookin' at pretty boy?" Butch retorted, still angry.

"Well, I was just wondering why on earth you'd wear such a ridiculous jacket on such a day as this" Boomer plainly, now beginning to fan himself.

"It only shows how much of an idiot you are" Brick chuckled, leaning back into his leather chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"Shut up! I just flew in okay! What the fuck do you want me to do? Strip down naked? Bunch of assholes…psh I'm leaving if we don't talk about something 'important' soon. If not then this is a waste of my time" Butch seethed, slamming his palms down into the table.

The boys all glared at each other. They could barely just stand each other, let alone tolerate another man's presence of dominance. They were boys after all.

Brick finally nodded and reached into his dark black suit, finally pulling out a dusty folder. He threw it onto the table, and his brothers eyed the file.

"What the crap is this?" Butch mouthed, as Brick silenced him with a glare.

Brick soon whispered, "This, my brothers…is the only file on a past enemy of ours…the Powerpuff girls…," as he then opened the file and brushed off the dust.

"Why are we looking into them again? We all know they're dead Brick. Nothing's going to change that" Boomer mumbled.

"But what if…they weren't dead Boomer? What if…they were alive?" Brick asked, watching as they both sat silent.

"So…what's the difference if they're dead or not…we're still stronger than they are and Him already gave us the cootie counter when we turned 12. They have nothing on us" Butch huffed, re-folding his arms back over his broad chest.

"Butch…that may be true…but I don't want to take any risks. You know how cunning, mischevious, and witty women can be…especially super powered ones. If they are alive, and found out their dear Professor is dead, only God knows what's going to happen to us" Brick concluded, trying to press the severity of the situation they were in.

Of course, his brother's didn't know how the Professor was murdered. Brick, on the other hand, had his sources, since he was now the head of the Italian Mafia. He had found that his father, Mojo Jojo, had contracted a Hitman to take out the poor scientific simpleton. He had found out how his father had made it look like an "accident." And now he had to cover for him.

"What do you mean Professor Utonium is dead? What the fuck happened to him?" Butch angrily asked, he didn't care about the man, but he was finally getting at what Brick was saying.

If the man was dead as Brick stated, and if the girls did find out; they surely had a problem on their hands. There was always that possibility that the girls weren't killed and could possibly band together to stop them. The lurking doubt was enough to make Butch uncomfortable in his seat, and his face scrunched up in annoyance.

Boomer on the other hand still couldn't understand the situation at hand. He didn't understand why both of his brothers looked so distressed. What if the girls were alive? So what, they were stronger and more powerful than 20+ villains combined. Nothing could stop them.

"Who cares about the man's death? The girls are dead Brick…deal with it. You're just being jumpy 'cause you're hosting the International Villian Celebration in a couple weeks" Boomer grunted, now becoming peeved that the meeting was taking longer than he had planned. He needed to get back to his experiments.

Brick, enraged at both his brothers for not fully understanding, sat silent. His garnet eyes eyed them both, and sent daggers. They did not understand, they did not have the wit as he did. He would have to investigate the murder of Professor Utonium himself, along with the possibility that the Powerpuff girls are alive and planning their downfall.

"Fine…we are dismissed" Brick growled, noticing that already a dark blue and green streak was going out the door.

Brick could only fold his hands back into his in front of him, as he rested his head onto his thumbs.

~The Girls~

Location: Milan, Italy

"Bubbles…your house is huge!" exclaimed Blossom as they landed on the front lawn of the Delmont residence.

They were standing upon a giant estate, with a brilliant white wire fence surrounding a lush green property, and a massive white and blue house hidden in the back. Bubbles wasn't kidding when she stated her step-family was wealthy. In fact, they were more than wealthy, the old couple was very, very, VERY affluent.

"Blossom…you can't call me Bubbles when we're here…that isn't my name here. It's Belle. Belle Delmont" she stated, as Blossomed nodded, knowing that with giving up their old lives, they must also give up their old names.

"Alright. Belle it's nice to meet you. My name is Clara Sinclair, and I come from South America" Blossom/Clara muttered, extending a hand to her sibling.

Bubbles could only laugh as the two soon entered the property and were greeted by the many servants. Blossom also got to meet the old couple who had adopted Bubbles, and she was delighted upon hearing how they treated her sister. 'Bubbles is very lucky to have found such a family' thought Blossom as "Belle" convinced her parents that "Clara" needed a place to stay because she was a foreign exchange student from South America.

That night, they girls settled down into a room, both wearing their respective color Pj's. Blossom soon found a computer, and began to search the internet. Their research on the Rowdyruff Boys had begun.


	5. Reunite

Hi everyone! This is Kgirlthefox. i'm sorry for not updating in sooooooo long!!! but it was because i had alot of school project...(and that fact that i was graduating from highschool XD) and also that this story hit a bit of a rocky point. i didn't know what to do with it, like alot of my other stories. i wasn't sure if i should have introduced the boys in the last chapter, or if i had developed some other parts enough. but after reviewing, i think it was okay. so here i am again, on summer break (finally!), and ready to jam out with the words & chapters! so i hope i can continue some more, its just that things might come up & i may not be able to write this (one out of many on my computer) story. so don't get your hopes up tooo high :D

But anyways...thank you very much for the reviews & the comments! i took them into consideration when i was writing these other chapters. i hope u find them interesting & enjoyable too~

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5: My Sister, The Jade Seraph

Location: The Delmont Estate

Blossom and Bubbles have been conducting research for about a good week. Both of them were tired and exhausted. They could find no trace of their black haired-green eyed sister, but what they've managed to dig up on the boys was interesting. They found that Brick had actually managed to slide his way into the Mafia, and become their leader, making commands and bonding the United States together with Europe. The proclaimed leader of the Rowdyruff boys was doing "good," bettering public relations with other countries; making fine deals within the black market, and most importantly, monitoring all of the trafficked goods. Yes, the red Rowdyruff was doing better than most evil doers.

The green had made a name for himself as well. Being the robust and malicious fighter of the group, he had nestled himself down in Germany, hidden in the dark depths of the world of cage fighting. Proud to be in the spot light, and always ready to fight he was born for the sport, and he surprisingly found himself to be good at it. Though, this fact did not surprise Bubbles and Blossom. Currently, the green ruff decided to make a profession from his desire to cause bloodshed, aside from being a super powered villain that is. He found it to be quite enjoyable.

Now the blue Rowdyruff on the other hand was a bit more secretive. It took some time for Blossom and Bubbles to find any information on what he was doing and where he was currently located. Since Boomer was more "silent" of the other two boys, he decided to hide himself from the world in Venice, which was surprisingly close. So close in fact that it turned Bubbles face a pale peach color, something that Blossom had not seen in a long time. But, the blue ruff was far from being "silent" about his radical experiments. The girls found many recorded documents of his grotesque research and testing on animals and humans alike. They were quite astounded at what the boy did, seeing as he knew more "biological," "neurological," and "technological" information than both of them combined. Yes, the blue was a crafty one, hiding in secret from his brothers to work on his DNA splicing. It made Bubbles sick to her stomach, but she refused to throw up over such a matter. She knew he would get his just payment when they took them out.

That was all the turned up on the Rowdyruff boys, and Blossom wasn't too surprised that they had made such a name for themselves. She knew that her counterpart, Brick, was always going to be the one to push his brothers farther up into crime. She knew he was the mastermind behind everything. But even though they had done constant research on the boys for a good week, she still could not find a weakness. It seemed hopeless.

After staring at the screen for another minute, Blossom sighed and flopped back onto Bubbles's bed; just looking at another internet file made her sick. They weren't turning up any new information on the boys, and she felt the hope start to slip through her fingers.

Bubbles noticed her sister's frustration, but she did not know how to cheer her up. She knew that any new information on the boys would help them, but they had already scanned the internet sites, visited libraries, and even talked with some of the locals. But alas, nothing new had turned up. Bubbles twirled her blonde pigtails in annoyance, there must be something. Unfortunately, she could not think of anything.

Aggravated, Bubbles pulled her head down over the computer keyboard. She heard the irksome sound of a pop up ad. Looking up to see the annoyance, Bubbles soon sat in her chair, eyes wide with shock.

"Blossom….Blossom!" she harshly managed to whisper.

"What? What is it Bubbles?" Blossom replied, tired, and rubbing her temples as she still lay on the bed.

"Blossom…look at this…" Bubbles pleaded as Blossom soon sighed and looked up at the screen.

What she saw next, lifted her hope. Her green eyed sister, stood proud on the screen, arms crossed and a glare plastered on her face. The letters around her read of an upcoming fight in the ring called "The Bastion," and her cage name, "Seraph."

Blossom couldn't believe it. Her sister was alive! She needed to contact her immediately.

"Bubbles! Quickly! Find out where this 'Bastion' resides, if we can get there, then I'm sure we can reunite with Buttercup!" She excited squealed, watching as her blonde sister's nimble fingers typed the letters and found her location.

Buttercup was in Germany. And her sisters were on their way.

~Meanwhile the red Rowdyruff…~

Location: The old Powerpuff household

A pair of claret eyes scanned the room, eyeing the dusty childhood toys and books. Brick nearly laughed at himself. How foolish he was! To think that the Powerpuff girls were still alive! What an absurd thought!

He laughed a bit, a pearly grin gleaming in the moonlight. From the looks of the household, it hadn't been touched by anyone or anything in years. Fine layers of dust still lay on the old furniture and even the carpet. Old photographs were faded or broken. A cold and damp draft had long settled in the quiet, eerie home. Brick knew it all along. The Powerpuff girls were dead.

He slowly moved about their old home, trying to piece together possible memories from the toys that were left. He found it quite interesting to roam about, since he knew it would be the first and last time he would ever do so in an enemy territory.

As Brick made his way up the stairs, he heard a faint sound. He froze. Was there someone else here? Boldly, almost arrogantly, he walked towards the girls' bedroom door and shoved it open. It was empty, and he breathed a sigh. He almost let himself believe again that the girls were alive. Maybe his brothers were right; he was just jumpy from the preparation for the upcoming party.

But then, he heard the noise again. Quickly whipping his head about, Brick finally spotted the source; a small faded white telephone with a painted on face and a red blinking nose. He watched as the nose flashed several times, and barely let out the audible noise that he'd heard. Brick slowly approached the device, and kneeled over to take a closer look.

The nose had been touched. His keen super powered eyes could see the removed dust particles, and the faint oily outlines of a fingerprint. Whose fingerprint it was he wasn't concerned with, for he already knew the answer. The only other person who could have activated this phone was either Professor Utonium, or the Powerpuff girls. Since Utonium was dead, there was only one answer that was clear in his mind; a name that still sent shivers up and down his body.

Blossom.

Blossom must be alive. Blossom must have come here, and have used the phone. For what purpose, he didn't know. But what Brick did know, is that Blossom is alive, and is probably already planning to get rid of them. Brick didn't know if only she survived, or if their entire group did. He didn't care though. He just wanted her dead.

Blossom. A cunning vixen with long orange tresses and cherry eyes; eyes which displayed intellect that rivaled his. Her face portraying utter determination and dominance. He utterly loathed it. The girl was too smart for her own good.

But, he somewhat missed those eyes; the ones with ferocity and will. He missed being too strong. He missed the challenge.

Brick shook his head a bit. No, he could not let her rise up again. Not when his plan was almost complete. Not when he was so close.

He lifted his face up into the milky moonlight. His eyes betrayed with the color of blood. Death. Death! She needed to die.

~Buttercup~

Location: Moscow, Russia

Buttercup slammed the elbow into the man's chest, making him spew blood into her face. She quickly rolled off him, and bounced about for a bit, not even caring about the crimson droplets. Her muscled body was tight and lean, while her hair was short and spunky. The man still lay on the ground, gasping. Buttercup halted her jig, and soon crossed her arms in impatience.

"Come on! Get up you worthless scumbag!" she spat, swiftly delivering a kick into his side.

The man gasped and rolled onto his side, defeated.

Buttercup snorted, arms still crossed.

"Pathetic…crappiest fight I ever agreed too" she growled, as she finally realized how loud the crowd was around her.

Everyone was erupted in jeers and cacophony. The loved the blood and sweat, and wanted more. Buttercup simply smirked, and then made her way off the stage. She heard cheers of her name, "Seraph! Seraph! Seraph!" echo through The Bastion.

Grabbing a towel from a nearby rack, she began to towel herself off. What a night it was. She had never had such a disappointing fight. But she supposed that only showed how much stronger she has become.

Over the years of her life, Buttercup realized two new things about herself. One was that she could curl her tongue, which apparently, no one else could do. But, the second wasn't as trivial. No, she learned she gained the power of reactive adaption. An interesting ability she researched, and found that her body could miraculously build an immunity or protection to whatever she is exposed to. Even if it was only temporary, it aided her greatly in cage battles.

She had grown very sinewy. Her dark hair still cut short below her ears and flared out for style. Eyes still a deep jade, and lips full and luxurious. She pulled over a thick leather trench coat, taking care to button the front. Buttercup soon collected her paycheck at the main office, then soon left for a bite to eat.

Making her way down the same route she'd been taking for over nine years, she found herself at a hole in the wall coffee shop, which served the best loaves of bread in the entire area. Buttercup soon took her usual seat, and ordered the usual.

Who knew that her life of underground fighting would soon be changed.

"Umm…excuse me…Seraph?" a small voice from behind her called.

Buttercup turned to face the voice, only to find a skinny blonde haired girl, with crystal blue eyes, and two long ponytails twiddling her fingers. Her jaw dropped open. Bubbles. She knew it was her. She knew.

"B—Bu—Bubbles?" she barely asked, her breath caught in her throat.

The girl smiled, and suddenly embraced her, giggling and tears streaming down her face. A hug, something Buttercup hasn't felt in ages since the Powerpuff girls had disbanded. And now, here was her sister, alive, and giving her a hug.

"What—what are you doing here?" she had to ask without choking up, while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"We came to find you…and bring you back with us" Bubbles whispered in Buttercup's ear, gently patting her back.

"We?"

"Yes…Blossom and me. We came to bring you back with us…to reunite the Powerpuff girls once again…" Bubbles answered, sparkling tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Blossom is with you? Where is she?" Buttercup asked, becoming slightly infuriated that the "leader girl" was around.

Whatever Blossom had to say, Buttercup wasn't really interested. She still held a grudge about them ever splitting. And now Blossom wanted them to get back together? It was slightly absurd. But Buttercup put up with it. She knew Blossom had made a bad decision, but what was more important was that her sisters were here with her again. She didn't have to be alone again!

"Yes…Blossom is outside. She wants you to come with us Buttercup. And she also…says she's sorry and that…she was wrong" Bubbles added, hoping to convince the green puff.

Bubbles knew that Buttercup still must have a grudge against Blossom's decision. She hoped the green puff could look past it, and come along with them.

"She's outside? Well…let me go so I can go see her you baby" Buttercup chuckled, while lightly pushing her sister off and strutting outside.

Blossom stood out on the wet street, a small coat covering her frame. She then noticed her dark haired sister march out the door. They stood, eyeing each other. None of them said anything. But their eyes conveyed it all.

Blossom knew she was wrong. Her decision in the past was made in fear, and not of good judgment. Her dim-witted action cost them their close sister friendship. And more importantly, put the world at the hands of

those horrible Rowdyruff boys. Blossom shuddered. What a terrible mistake.

Buttercup just sighed, and outstretched her arms. Blossom looked up to her, eyes beginning to water.

"Come on Blossom…this hugs for free. No whines or comments" Buttercup mumbled as her sister soon collapsed into her, tears at full blast.

The three of them stood there for a long moment. Just for a moment, they were sisters again. They didn't care about what was happening with the world. Nor did they care that Brick was on the lookout for Blossom. All they cared about was that they were together again. They were a team again. They were and now the heroes…The Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

yes it was a bit short, but i didn't really want to dwell on the past too much. i needed for them too just reunite, then on the next chapter i hope to write more about what they're going to do about the ruff's. once again, thank you for all the reviews & such!

NEXT CHAPTER TEASER (lol): "How pleasant to meet you again...Miss Clara. Perhaps...you could join me for a bit of lunch?"


	6. King of Blood and Chaos

Alright! Chapter six!!! XD

I am really on a role this week! But anyway...i hope you readers enjoy this chapter. it's basically ALL red centered. i am going to focus in on the other couples later on in the chapters, but for now, its mainly Blossom and Brick. For you see, they are both the leaders and are both the super analytical ones. Besides, its fun to make them get to know each other first, since Blossom will be the most mistrusting of the group.

anyway....enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Precarious Meeting

Location: Palermo, Sicily, Italy

"Red…Come in Red. Do you spot Red Hawk? I repeat, do you spot Red Hawk?" Buttercup's voice stated as it grated into Blossom's ear.

"No…not yet. Target still has not arrived" Blossom stated, the intercom letting out a groan from Buttercup.

Blossom stood in the street, trying to memorize her bearings. She didn't want to get lost amongst the crowd and, more importantly, with her target, Brick.

It had been only a few days after the girls had gotten back together. And they had already formulated a plan to destroy the boys, once and for all. It was a simple plan; basic actually. They decided that, they would have to go undercover, and find out what the terrible three were up too. The girls would have to spend as much time as possible with the boys. So they suited up, and headed out, using Bubble's wealth to buy them any needed supplies, and her fame to get them into most private parties.

One such private party, was the International Villian Celebration. The one gala held once a year, which gathered villains, thieves, and mobsters of the like from all over the world. It was created on the day when the Powerpuff girls had been killed, making it a day for Villians to celebrate their victory over the poor girls.

Even though the girls dreaded being apart of the hidden society of crime, Blossom knew the only way they could even get close to the boys, is to enter their world of gore. She knew that she needed access to what Brick was doing; she needed to know what he was planning.

But the problem was, she wasn't invited. While Bubbles had a famous reputation from her adopted parents, she was invited. And Buttercup, well, she had made a name for herself in the underground, and had already received an invitation. Blossom had nothing. She only worked as a cashier in a flower shop.

So here she was, trying to spot her counterpart amongst a horde of people. Since the girls found he liked to hang around this particular spot, they sent her to get an invitation. Dressed in a simple claret dress, and pink heels, Blossom was still uncomfortable. She fiddled with her hair, trying to calm herself.

She wasn't very happy that she had to be the first to undertake the task of meeting a counterpart, but it was the only way to get an invitation. It was the only way to catch his attention and keep it.

She took a deep breath. This was starting to be more complicated than they had first discussed. Then, in the distance, a red streak lit the sky. She immediately glanced up towards it. 'Yup…that's definitely Brick. (sigh) Time to get to work' she thought to herself, as she fixed her hair a bit and checked her makeup.

Brick flew through the air, finally spotting his favorite bar, the Cana Enoteca. A small and quaint little bar that specialized in fine wine and delectable foods. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Brick landed, taking care not to dirty his white Italian suit which was custom tailored for flight and fighting. Even though he only pretty much did flying instead of fighting nowadays. He quickly brushed himself off, paying no mind to the staring people gathered around him.

"Red Hawk spotted. I repeat, Red Hawk spotted. Initiating Encounter" Blossom replied to the intercom, as she took a few careful steps forward.

She intended to just walk up to him, and catch his attention; just a simple encounter. But fate had other plans in mind. As she approached him, a pair of men started to fight behind her. Up in each other's faces, they soon proceeded to shove each other around. Blossom was suddenly hit from behind, and caught off guard, went flying forward. She heard Buttercup yell her name in the intercom.

But before she could answer, she was deftly caught in a pair of strong arms which held her, bridal style, above the ground. She was surprised to find them to be Brick's arms, as he gazed down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Miss Clara? I thought you were in South America? Decided to take a trip to Sicily for a vacation?" he prodded lightly, as he gently put her down, steadying her with his hands.

"Oh. Mr. Brick…I didn't expect to see you here. Yes…I am on vacation. I felt I needed one" she sputtered, slightly unnerved by his touch.

"One moment if you will, dear beauty" Brick muttered, releasing her and turning to face his fiery gaze upon the two fighting men.

The two froze in fear upon Brick's stare. Their eyes widened in fear, and sweat beginning to form. Blossom could smell their fear.

"You boys owe this woman an apology" he growled, as the two shook uncontrollably.

"Well? Apologize!" Brick screamed, losing his temper, and his eyes wild.

"We—We're sorry miss!!" they both cried out, as they soon turned about on their heels and ran for the hills.

Blossom had to use every ounce of self control she had to stop herself from slapping the dark red head right then and there. He was a bully, using his power and influence to instill fear into these people's hearts. Blossom couldn't stand it. She loved the people she protected like her family. And she didn't take kind to it when others pushed them around; ESPECIALLY her counterpart.

"Well…now that's taken care of. How pleasant to meet up with you again Miss Clara. I know this is unexpected but…would you care to join me for a bit of lunch?" Brick stated, internally hoping the dark brown haired beauty would.

Blossom heard harsh reminders to "keep the game alive" from Buttercup. She smiled politely to Brick, masking her insecurity and rage.

"Of course! I would love to accompany you for lunch Mr. Brick" she uttered as politely as possible, twirling her hair with her finger.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Brick" he smiled, a pure and happy smile.

She almost felt her heart skip a beat, and another time when he lightly took her hand and led her to the Cana Enoteca. Blossom marveled at the cute shop, finding the rustic furnishings and interior to be romantic and pleasant. The walls were adorned with wines and other drinks of the sort. Wine glasses shined in the brilliant summer light, casting rainbows over the entire room. An older couple smiled as they entered, and immediately seated them.

"Thank you Danielle. You always reserve the best spots for me" Brick chuckled, as the older woman just laughed at him.

"Well Mister Brick. You are a regular, and you always purchase so much wine from us! You really help this small business, and my husband and myself are very grateful" she giggled, placing napkins and silverware before them.

"I only do what I can dear lady. Besides, your wines are the best in all of Italy. My brothers and I both know that" he complimented, making the other woman turn red.

"Oh dear Brick. Don't patronize such a old geezer like myself, especially when you've brought a date this time! What's your name deary? And what can I get you?" Danielle asked, pulling out a small notebook and pencil.

"Oh um…Well my name is Clara. And well…I don't know what I want. I've never been here so I suppose…I'll have whatever he's having" she stated politely.

The old woman just smiled and nodded, then shuffled away to prepare their food. Brick just chuckled. Blossom was quite lost by this point. Every calculation and assumption she had taken on Brick had gone haywire. Was he really the jerk she had fought ages ago? Had he somehow changed? More importantly, was he really such a bad guy?

She didn't know anymore, and she certainly didn't want to ask. Her gaze only remained fixed on him; watching to see if he would suddenly attack her. But he didn't. Heck, the poor boy who took the previous days to try find Blossom Utonium didn't even realize that she was sitting right in front of him.

Brick noticed the girl to be staring intently at him, and he was slightly flustered under her gaze. Never had he met a woman that did that. What was so special about her, that cause him to feel this flutter in his stomach and make him question what she was thinking.

"Is there something on my face? Or are you just looking at my beauty?" he vainly asked her, as Blossom quickly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him.

"Huh? Oh um…I was just thinking about something…that's all" she replied, quickly shifting her gaze away and beginning to twirl her hair nervously again.

"Perhaps…if I may ask…were you pondering about me?" he wondered, slightly hoping she was.

He crossed his fingers and placed his head on them, intently waiting for the girl's answer. Blossom didn't know what to do. She had dealt with boys before, but never with one that was her arch rival and could kill her in an instant. Was she going to answer with the truth, or lie? She figured he could tell if she was lying, so she stuck with truth.

"Well…I guess you could say I was thinking about you" she stated nervously, awaiting his reaction.

She feared her would smack her down. Saying he was superior to her, and that he shouldn't even dwell in another mortal's thoughts. But she was wrong. For Brick only began to laugh, a hearty lung filled one. She sat shocked at he tried to calm himself.

"I knew it. I knew the moment I met you Miss Clara. That you are completely in love with me" he laughed, and the absurdity of his statement even made Blossom chuckle.

"Is that what you think Brick? Well then you are entirely wrong! For you see…I was just wondering if you knew of any…uh…possible work opportunities. I have just recently quit my job and well, I need another" she laughed, watching as he slowly nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Of course, of course. No one would dare fall in love with me; king of blood and chaos" he snorted, "but I would be happy to help you in your plight Miss Clara. For, what a coincidence, I need a secretary of sorts. You see, it's quite hard for me to keep tabs on everyone I meet and made deals with. So it would be helpful if I had a second hand to record and document my accounts. Would you be willing to take the job?" he uttered.

Blossom couldn't believe the opportunity. He was allowing her to stay with him; to keep his enemy closer than his brothers. She could get any information she needed when she was around him! It was perfect!

"I would love to accept your offer Brick. So long as you give fair hours and fair pay" she cautioned, giving him a wink in the process.

"Well, the pay is very generous. But the hours can be a bit taxing. You see, sometimes I do have urgent calls, and so I may have you work in the early mornings or the late evenings. It depends on who needs me" he plainly stated, watching as Danielle placed a splendid looking veal on the table.

"Ah, the foods here. Thank you Danielle; it looks delicious as always!" Brick exclaimed, giving the woman a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

It completely astounded Blossom that the man even knew what a kiss and a hug even were. Danielle then set down two plates, two crystal wine glasses, and lastly was sound of the cork popping open. The burgundy liquid spilled into the cups, glinting against the setting sun. Brick fluidly pick up his glass, and Blossom followed suit.

"To a new partnership" he declared, holding his glass high in front of him.

"Yes. To a new partnership" she mimicked, clinking her glass against his and taking a swig.

The moment tasted as bittersweet as her wine. The Powerpuff girls would finally start their plan to exact revenge upon the tyrant Rowdyruffs. But, in Blossom's thoughts alone, were they really doing the right thing? She was beginning to have second doubts that the Rowdyruff boys were even "evil."

Blossom glanced over at Brick, who stood up and was dancing about with Danielle jovially. Could this boy, who was only a bit younger than herself, kill? She knew what Brick was capable of, but right now he didn't show it. He was just like any other seventeen year old boy. Only, he had super powers.

After their lunch, the pair soon exited from the small restaurant. Blossom still kept her guard up; for fear that Brick would suddenly figure out her identity. But Brick on the other hand, still held no clue, that the petite woman beside him was in fact his enemy. They paused outside, glancing at the setting sun. The brilliant hues of orange, yellow, gold, and red greeted them, filling the sky.

"I had a really nice time Brick. It was very…interesting. By the way, when do you want me to meet you for work?" she stated, peering at him and wondering why she felt nervous and excited at the same time.

She could place her nervousness; it was because he was the dreaded king of blood and chaos. He was the one that created all the horrors stories told to children. But her excitement; what was the reason for it? Was she excited to finally end their luncheon? Was she excited to finally begin their plan to take out the Rowdyruff boys? Or, was it something else? Something else she couldn't explain, but felt.

"I'm glad you had a nice time Miss Clara. I enjoyed myself as well. And about me contacting you, don't worry about it. I have my ways of finding contacts. I'll give you a call soon" he murmured, turning to face her.

Before Blossom knew what was happening, Brick had managed to draw in close to her and capture her lips with his. Blossom stood shocked. A Rowdyruff, no, Brick was kissing her!

Brick didn't know what had come over him. It was a sudden action, an impulse you could say, that made him do such a thing. He had never kissed a girl before, so this was an entirely new experience. He enjoyed every second of it.

Brick released her, and slowly backed away. From what she could tell, he was slightly shocked himself. She pulled her hands up to her lips and lightly touched them. She could still barely feel where he had kissed her.

Brick shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do or say. His face was slightly flushed. He watched Blossom touch his lips, and wondered if she enjoyed it as much as he did. Finally, after some inner conflict about what he should say, he decided on bidding farewell.

"Well…I guess…I'll give you a call then Miss Clara" Brick sighed, preparing to take off into the fading light.

"Brick!" she suddenly called.

He expectantly turned to her, eyes wondering, and hopeful.

"You can call me Clara" she breathed, watching as Brick slowly smiled, then took off into the distance.

She laughed as he performed a few loop de loops for her.

"Blossom! Blossom! Come in Blossom!" screeched an irritated Buttercup, which shook the concealed earpiece.

"I'm right here BC! What is it?" Blossom hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Remember I'm not Buttercup! My name is Gabriella Vont Mar!! Remember it!!" Buttercup yelled, as a 'shushing' Bubbles could be heard in the background.

"Okay, okay I got it! Hey, I didn't really complete the mission, but I got good news. I'm his secretary now. Where he goes, I go. So I'm coming back to base. Over and out" Blossom whispered, shutting off the earpiece and beginning to walk towards the street to halt a cab. As she strode forward, she thought back to the lunch with the red ruff. She smiled.

It had been another couple of days, and both of Blossom's sisters were preparing for the celebration. The red head on the other hand, still had yet to be asked to the celebration from her counterpart. And frankly, it had been bothering her. Every time she tried to ask him about it, he told her new information to record or he was buys in some other work.

Blossom was happy that she had been called by Brick and had immediately gone to work for him. But she didn't think following him would have been this hard

They travelled all over the world in a couple of hours, thanks to a private jet. She watched as he bartered in the black market with some shady "green" characters. She feared for her life when they had to run from a red man with "lobster" claws for hands. She wondered about his thoughts when he went to visit an older male by the initials "M.J."

Blossom had been practically through the thick and through with him over the course of only two days. She had seen him kill, and watched him sympathize with those who needed it. She stood silent as he wept, once, at another villain's funeral.

Blossom didn't want to admit it to her sisters, but she had grown fond of the boy. Brick could be callous, cold, violent, vain, and analytical at times, but she also found a softer side to him. He could also be sweet, caring, humble, and thoughtful. After a long day of traveling around, he'd always take her out for a bite to eat, and could make her laugh in any situation.

She remembered especially one situation, where they were just flying back to Sicily from a trip to America. Both of them were extremely tired, but Blossom felt like she was going to collapse. She had run around, all day, in heels and had documented more than 200 of his products that he bartered with a man named Mr. Morebucks.

Tired from the trip, she had laid down for a rest in one of the seats, and before she knew it, she was out like a light. Hours later when she had awoken, Blossomed noticed the plane had not yet arrived in Sicily. She also noticed that what covered her slim frame was none other than an Italian tailor made suit; a dark silky black one, with a red handkerchief in its pocket. She turned toward Brick to find him fast asleep, and jacketless.

It was the kindest gesture that anyone has done for her, especially an enemy. For most of her life under hiding, Blossom also had to hide her pure and loving heart. She could not open up to any boy, for fear of falling in love and giving away her secret. But now, she was with a boy, at least 12 hours a day; a boy who not only thought about her, but also seemed to care about her.

Of course she did not dare to tell her sisters, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell them about how wrong they were on some aspects of the boys; that they weren't as bad as they seemed. But she could never bring herself to do it. She had a responsibility to do as a leader and as a hero. It is what a hero was made to do.

Blossom and Brick were down in the Cana Enoteca for dinner, and he had been discussing some of the guns along with "other" products that were going to be shipped of to America in the following week. Blossom simply sat, legs crossed, and her dark brown hair tucked behind her ear. The pen in her hand moved quickly and fluidly as she listened to his droning words. How she wished he would talk about the villain's celebratory party!

"Did you get all of that?" He growled at her.

She nodded quietly, swiftly taking a sip of coffee as he chugged down another glass of wine. Blossom knew he was upset at her. She knew why. She had been unfocused today, and only ever too concentrated on him asking her about the celebration. He was also upset because she forgot some files he needed to seal a big deal. And he was even more upset when he couldn't even get the buyer to consider the offer, since he didn't have the files he needed. So, she knew it was her fault.

"Good…" He paused, "What's wrong with you today? Are you feeling ill? Or is it just your girly hormones?" he blurted after.

Blossom looked up at him, this young brash man. She looked at his red locks that fell about his face. She peered at his muscled young body, which fit perfectly into his Italian outfits. She gazed into his deep claret eyes, and wasn't afraid to embrace them.

She broke her gaze; her thoughts returning to scold her heart.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brick…I just haven't been myself today…have I?" she sighed, while pulling up her leather purse and placing the notes into it.

She felt him take her hand with his lightly. Her heart skipped a beat, and she craned her neck up to seem him standing by her side. She almost wondered if he was going to kill her.

"Stand up. Let's dance" he quietly asked, slowly pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

Blossom didn't know if it was the wine that did it, or if he had just lost his mind, but one thing was for sure, she loved it when he was like this. She loved the soft look in his eyes. She loved his slow and languid movements as they danced. She loved how he gently caressed her. In this one moment, she loved him.

"I've been wanting to ask you this all day today…but I didn't get the chance to since we were both so busy" he whispered, his voice tickling her ear and making her light headed.

"What were you going to ask me, Brick?" she wondered, and hoped, looking up into his garnet eyes that sparked with life.

"Well…would you like to be my date for the International Villain Celebration? I would love to take you, even if it is a bit boring" he chuckled, drawing her in close to him, so close that they would feel each other's beating hearts.

Hook, line and sinker. She had him rapt in her.

"Of course…of course I would be your date Brick" she mumbled, happy to have finally been asked to the celebration.

He didn't say anything in return, but just simply kept dancing. Blossom let him, knowing that later in the future the dance would have to end. It would end not because he got tired now, but because he can't see the knife she would soon hold to his back; the cutting edge of truth and irony that would stab his soul and send every fiber in his body screaming in pain, anger, and sorrow. He could not know. For she was still sharpening the blade.

* * *

oh! such a striking ending! don't you think? But its true, in the end the girls will have to betray the boys & kill them. even if they don't want to or not.

UP COMING CHAPTER TEASER: "I'm here to inquire about the job. I heard that we'd be working with animals...is that correct Dr. Boomer?"


	7. The International Villain Celebration

alright, another chapter up.

i warn you reader... i warn you now because this one is a bit on the dark side, depicting somewhat of the boy's possible evil nature.

even though this chapter is a bit...depressing one could say. trust me, its needed for the story.

enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 7: The International Villain Celebration

Location: The White House, Washington D.C.

"Welcome genltlemen, ladies, monsters, and villains of the like! Today I am happy to announce this year marks the 12th annual International Villain's Celebration! I am your host, son of Mojo Jojo, Brick! Please partake in the cuisine we have prepared for you, and the dance floor is to your left. Enjoy!" Brick declared, as villains, celebrities, and monsters all cheered in celebration.

Blossom stood off to the side of the big stage, her eyes wide from fear. Every villain she has ever known and faced was in this very room; Fuzzy, The Rowdyruff boys, Him, Gang Green, Sedusa, Fem Fatale, The Amoeba Boys, Princess, and lastly Mojo. There were all here. Just being in the same room made her writhe in fear and anxiety. Would they realize who she is? She really hoped not.

Blossom shifted about in her place, really wishing that Brick would hurry up and escort her off the stage. But he was busy chatting with his father, Mojo. She couldn't believe that damned monkey was even alive. He looked a little bit older, a few signs of gray sticking from his jet black hair; most likely from rearing the boys in a hostile environment. He sat in a chair, wearing a navy tailored suit. Even the monkey was better dressed than she was.

Blossom only wore an elegant scarlet dress, which draped down in folds over her body. The gown held a side ruching detail with flowers and a chapel train. It was quite expensive but, still within her price range. Her brown locks also flowed down to her shoulders, still silky and luxurious. She made sure not to put it up, for she was terrified at the thought of the villains remembering her for her high tail and bow. She also hoped the chocolate contacts on her eyes would hold until the end of the gala.

Blossom looked to find her sisters also shifting uneasily in their seats. Bubbles seemed a bit unnerved; wiggling about in her silky strapless, low zip back, embroidered sky blue dress. Blossom could even hear her blue heels clack about edgily on the tiled floor. Her sister's blonde hair wasn't in her famous pigtails; it would give her game away. Instead, she pulled her hair back into an elegant up do, accompanied by jeweled pins and clips.

Buttercup on the other hand held a face of pure irritation. She was wrapped up in a deep emerald dress, the straps clutching her shoulders and the rest of the dress falling about her body with a train following. And a satin bow hung at her hip side. Her hair was still the same, but maybe a little more combed than usual. A green clip was stuck haphazardly onto it, and lime green wrist bands covered her wrists. Buttercup's arms were crossed over her chest, and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Blossom could only shake her head at the dark haired beauty. She had no acting skill at all. 'At least she could attempt to look pleased that she's here…sheesh' Blossom snorted at the thought.

"Clara! Clara, I would like you to meet my father…Mojo Jojo" Brick suddenly called to her, as she turned to face him.

Blossom almost had to hide her shock. Mojo Jojo was approaching her, but not as she had expected. The chair he had been sitting in, she realized, was a wheelchair. The poor monkey scooted along up to her, and she stood aghast. Their rival, their main archenemy, was a cripple. What had happened in the times that they were gone?

"Hello Ms. Clara Sinclair, Mojo. I am Mojo Jojo, father of Brick. It is a pleasure to meet you" he stated, extending a shaky hand to her.

She took it and gave a firm handshake. Even if she couldn't believe it, the Powerpuff's greatest foe was now the weakest; confined to a wheelchair and stuck in old age.

"It's a great delight to meet you Mr. Jojo" Blossom choked out shyly, finally releasing her grip on the old monkey.

"Indeed, Mojo" he stated then began to cart himself away.

"Brick! Once the celebration is finished, come speak with me in my office, Mojo" Mojo Jojo stated as he left, and Brick only nodded.

Blossom slightly wondered what he needed to speak to him about. Was it plans for world domination? Or worse, the destruction of the universe? She didn't know, but she would find out soon.

"How did your father…" Blossom suddenly asked, but then went silent.

"Become a cripple?" Brick finished, as he watched her ashamedly nod her head.

"Well, it was during a battle to control Europe. You see, we may have conquered the Americans, but Europe was a little bit more stubborn. They had sent a group of assassins to kill my father. Luckily, the crafty old coon managed to call us for help before they could slice up his backside anymore…" Brick exhaled without emotion, his eyes dull.

Blossom could imagine the scene; a distressed and bleeding Mojo on the ground, with his legs useless and immobile, screaming for his boys. She shuddered from the sight.

"Well, how about I grab us some wine?" Brick asked, as she nodded her head politely.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then took off towards the beverages. She was used to his touch by now, which slightly worried her, but none the less, Blossom began to make her way off the stage, and soon alighted to the ground. She spotted Bubbles approaching her.

"Clara!" she harshly whispered, afraid to call her.

"Yes Belle? What is it?" Blossom answered, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Clara…what do we do? This place is swarming with…well, you know. And Boomer has been staring at me since we arrive here! I think he knows!" She whimpered, glancing over her shoulder to stare at the blonde haired Rowdyruff.

Blossom looked back at the blue ruff, noting that he was indeed glancing in their direction. His azure eyes did not stray from her sister, and they pierced through the crowd intensely.

"So? Maybe he likes you" Blossom chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Clara…this is NOT funny" Bubbles growled, trying to hide herself from the boy's gaze.

"Ugh…Belle…this is ridiculous. Why don't you go up to him and talk to him. He's just a boy, remember? Besides, I think you should try inquiring about becoming his assistant. With you covering the blue, it could give us more information to what's going on behind the scenes and how we can take 'them' down" Blossom reasoned, as she patted her sister lightly on the back.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just being a coward. Alright, I'll go talk with him then. Wish me luck!" Bubbles sighed, as she boldly strutted towards her counterpart.

Blossom only shook her head at her innocent sister. How childish she could be at times.

"Who were you talking to?" she heard from behind her.

Blossom turned to find Brick at her side, holding two elegant glasses filled with a dark wine. He looked slightly puzzled.

"Oh, um," she took the glass from him, "I was just chatting with one of the other guests. I believe her name was Belle Delmont? Well, we were just chatting about how lovely the party was."

"Oh yes. That's right, I remember her now. She's the adopted girl of the Delmonts? Pretty thing" Brick stated, taking a sip from his wine.

Blossom could only nod, and watch her sister carry out their goal for the day: Ensnare the attention of Dr. Boomer.

Bubbles continued her stride, but with every step she took, she grew more nervous. She was walking into enemy territory; uncharted lands. She didn't really know much about boys. She didn't really know much about Boomer and his experiments. The boy was so damn secretive that it was hard to dig up any information on him at all. Even if the odds were against her though, Bubbles remained calm. One thing that life has taught her when she was away from her sisters: Always keep up the act.

And that's exactly what Bubble's was doing. She walked past her counterpart, casually glancing in his direction. She noticed that he was still eyeing her. She gave him a small wink and watched him flush red. She smiled. This may be easier than first thought.

Boomer had been watching Bubbles all day, unaware that the blond beauty was indeed his 'presumably dead' counterpart. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by her, but he was. She was the most interesting woman specimen he had ever laid eyes on. And when she gave him a wink only prompted a quick heart beat and red face. He needed to know her name. Making sure his white collared shirt seemed decent, and that his fly wasn't down, Boomer made strode his way over, not even paying attention to the party around him. Finally he was close enough to speak.

"Excuse me Miss…but would you mind if I asked what your name is?" he smoothly stated, placing his hands into his white silk pants.

Boomer mentally slapped himself for blathering like an idiot. He wished he had Butch's smooth charm and tact.

"Why Dr. Boomer, what a pleasant surprise. My name is Belle…Belle Delmont, it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled, extending a hand to him.

She nearly froze at his touch, and had to stop herself from screaming when he bent down to lay a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. And, I don't believe I have introduced myself to you—" he started to say, but was cut off by Bubbles.

"Well yes that's true…but well you see I've been reading about your work" she quickly covered as he nodded knowingly.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have the delight of meeting you today" he brightly smiled, flipping his yellow bangs from his face.

Bubbles felt her heart slightly flutter. But she brushed it off as being nervous.

"I am also pleased to finally place a face to the work. You're really extraordinary with your experimentations" she stated, folding her hands in front of her and shifting from foot to foot.

"Why thank you. But please, it's not really a profession of mine, only a hobby" he smiled, his teeth pearly white.

Bubbles wanted to draw away from the boy, seeing as she knew nothing about what he's done to the poor animals. She didn't even want to think about the human tests. But she remained fixed to the spot, and hoped she would be able tell him goodbye soon.

"Alright…about your 'hobby'…have you ever considered having an assistant?" she asked, as they began to walk towards the refreshments.

"I have been pondering the thought…why do you ask?" he wondered, as she lightly smiled and looked to her feet, a childlike gesture.

She only did it because she was nervous.

"Well…I'm only here at this blasted celebration to inquire about the job. I've heard that we'd be working with animals…is that correct Dr. Boomer?" She looked up into his eyes, suddenly captivated at the vast hue of blue they contained.

"Why yes…I do work with animals. But are you sure you want to be working under me? I mean, since you look like such an innocent thing, I don't want to be the one to taint your mind" he whispered darkly, almost menacingly.

Bubbles was a little unnerved by what he stated, and she would have out rightly refused the offer if she had the choice. But knowing her duty as a hero, she only smiled.

"Dr. Boomer…you do not scare me in the least, and neither does your experiments. If you would consider me, I would be happy to work as your assistant" she asserted, finally making it to the drinks and swiping a glass of champagne from the table.

"Well then, you're hired! I've needed another pair of hands to help me work. It's been quite stressful lately. My father has been demanding many things from me, and it has been a struggle to keep up. But with your help, I'm sure I can finish now" he beamed, the sinister air replaced with a jolly ambiance.

Bubbles could only play along, lifting her drink up to lightly collide with his. Then both took a swig, tasting the sweet nectar.

Unbeknownst to Bubbles, she stood beside Buttercup, who stood chugging down her fifth glass of vodka. She was far from drunk, for her unique ability of adaption let her stay sober to the alcohols drugging effects. She had listened in to Bubble's little conversation, making sure that the blonde wasn't getting into any trouble. The green puff was relieved that her sister was doing just fine.

After her seventh drink, she finally placed her cup on the table.

"Finished drinking already? Huh, I thought you'd have more 'spirits' in you" she heard someone snigger, and she turned up her face to meet them.

Her counterpart, Butch, stood in front of her, a bottle of ice wine in his rough hands. A playful smirk played upon his handsome features, and his jet black hair was gelled into spikes. His coat was off and hanging on the chair behind him, while his crisp collared shirt's sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. A green tie hung very loosely from his neck. And his olive eyes transfixed on her.

She did not acknowledge his comment.

"Don't be sour 'Seraph'…or should I say, Ms. Gabriella Vont Mar" he chuckled, and she whipped her head to face him, glaring with her jaded eyes.

"How do you know me?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest, a deadly glare on her face.

"Of course I've heard of you…you're famous in Moscow. But unfortunately, you aren't as famous as I am" he laughed even harder, it was getting on Buttercup's nerves.

"If you're so famous, then how come I've never heard of you?" she spat back, as he just smiled back at her, not fazed by the comeback.

"Easy now babe, you wouldn't want to anger the Lord of Madness now would you?" he warned, pouring a large glass of ice wine and gulping it down.

"The Lord of Madness? Never heard of you in my life" she scowled, arms still crossed even when he offered her a drink.

"Well, that's just what I like to call myself, since I reign over all in The Asylum. But you wouldn't know of the place, since I fight only inside the big rings in Germany" he scoffed, as she clenched her fists in rage.

How dare he mock her!

"Oh no I've heard of the place. But it's only for beginners…you know…child's play" she huffed, as she watched his face contort with annoyance.

"Child's play? Is that a challenge dear Ms. 'Seraph'? For the Green Fiend is always ready for a fight" he snarled, suddenly becoming enraged.

She was surprised at how quickly he was angered. But she took it as an opportunity to already complete the next phase of their plan: Steal the heart of the green.

"Sorry, but I don't fight with amateurs" she snorted, grabbing the glass he offered from his hands and swallowed it down.

Butch only stood silent, mouth open, cheeks tinted red.

"See ya later Butchy-boy" she called nastily, turning around and ramming right into someone's chest.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she roared, as Butch was already in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her.

His presence was almost unbearable for Buttercup. She could all too well smell his cologne and the alcohol on his breath. She could clearly feel his muscled body and hear his beating heart. It disgusted her, yet intrigued her interest at the same time.

"You're lucky I find you attractive, baby cakes. Or else you'd be in pieces right about now" he hissed, pulling her up abruptly against him.

"Fuck you!" she seethed, slightly spitting in his face, and wishing she could use her powers to knock his lights out.

"Is that an offer?" he cackled.

Buttercup almost felt the stabbing blade of fear nick her heart. Was this the Rowdyruff's true nature? She certainly didn't remember them being this demonic. But then again, this was Butch, the most violent, hyper-aggressive one with a borderline psychotic personality. Now it didn't surprise her one bit.

"No. That is not an offer. Now let me the fuck go!" she scowled, finally breaking his hold and slapping him hard across the face.

People were beginning to stare and Buttercup didn't like it one bit. She only tolerated it when she was in the ring, but now, now wasn't the time. Butch on the other hand loved the attention. He laughed loudly from her strike, and immaturely jumped onto one of the dining tables. He squatted, one arm resting on his knee, and his other hand under his chin. He stared intently at Buttercup.

"How's about I make you an offer dear Miss Gabriella" he smirked, the playfulness returning.

She glowered at him, wishing she could explode him into a billion pieces. Well, at least she had his full attention.

"If it's an offer to make you shut up then I'll be happy to take it" she glared, her eyes glinting with a fierce and bold challenge.

"Alright. I won't bother you for the rest of the evening…unless, we fight in The Asylum" he beamed arrogantly, while smoothing back his hair.

"Fine, just don't go bawling to your bitch when I kick your ass to kingdom come!" Buttercup snapped back, as she picked up her dress and stomped off, not even caring to look back.

Butch just parked himself on the table, rubbing his chin as he watched the dark delicacy walk away from him. Oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into her pale flesh! She was so elegant, yet so brazen and dominant! He loved it.

"Gabriella…what a lovely name for a green eyed angel" he chuckled, making his way back to bar duty.

Blossom noticed the little scuffle between Buttercup and Butch, but kept her distance. She knew that Buttercup could handle herself, and wasn't surprised when she managed to anger the ruff instead of capture his heart. But she figured things turned out well, after noticing how Butch stared hungrily after her sister. Something she partly wished she hadn't seen. Nonetheless, everything was going according to plan.

Then from the corner of her eye, Blossom noticed Brick edgily making his way through the crowd. She just barely spotted him, burgundy eyes shifty, as he snaked his way through to a door on the other side of the room. She watched him leave.

Taking a quick pace, she followed, pushing past the guests and carefully exiting out, checking to see if anyone noticed her disappearance. Once she was out, Blossom was left in the cold silence of an empty hall. Her acute ears picked up the sounds of Brick's shoes still tapping on the smooth floor. She thanked the lord for her powers.

Blossom followed silently behind him, careful not to be seen and remain hidden. She wondered where he was headed, for he took many turns and narrow passage ways. Finally, she halted when he stopped before a giant door and watched him push it open. She was elated when it was still open just a crack.

Brick stood on the President's Office. He stood poised, hands behind his back, and eyes staring straight ahead. She heard Mojo's cracked voice.

"Brick, my son, happy seventeenth birthday, it's a great milestone for you and your brothers" Mojo coughed, as Blossom dared not to breathe.

"Thank you father" was all Brick said, as he still stood proud.

"So, how are you doing? How are your brothers?" he asked, as Brick simply shrugged, making the old monkey cackle.

"Hah! You boys are always so stubborn to talk with one another. You know, you all should keep in better contact. You don't know what might happen" Mojo lightly warned as Brick nodded, his face scrunched up in irritation.

"So, I see you've met a girl. She's very beautiful, but beauty doesn't mean dependence. Can we trust her? Did you check up on her?" Mojo questioned as Brick's features turned from irritation to infuriation.

Blossom held her breath. What would he say about her? What had kind of information did he find?

"Of course I checked up on her father! God damn it father, don't you trust me? Your own son? I checked her background; she stayed in South America her whole life, moving from job to job and family to family. Are you satisfied now?" he growled, a deathly glare on his face.

It scared Blossom to see Brick like this; when he was most ferocious; when his true dark nature seeped from deep within his soul. What scared her even more was that he knew about her entire life, from when she first entered the orphanage, all the way until now. It made her frightened down to her very soul.

"Father…I trust her with my life. She's the only woman I have ever felt comfortable around. And I feel you should give her some respect!" Brick seethed, clenching his fists tightly.

Blossom felt her heart well with pride and appreciation for the red puff. Who knew he thought such things about her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Alright, fine. Do what you will with the woman. But let me ask you another question. Son, what are you planning. And don't lie to me. I know you always have something up your sleeve. Tell me, what is it?" Mojo huffily demanded, as Blossom heard his wheelchair creak closer to the boy.

Blossom listened intently. This could be the break she was waiting for! She would finally find out what Brick was planning and finally be able to rid their tyranny over the world!

"I'm sorry father, but that information is classified. You see, beloved father, I run the show now…and you are nothing more than just another old prune standing in my way. You don't own me anymore! And you know what else pops? I did talk with my brothers. And you know what we decided? We're sick and tired of you bossing us around, and we want you out of the picture" Brick menacingly whispered, as Blossom covered her mouth with her hands to prevent from screaming.

She watched, horrified, as Brick made his way out of her sight. With blurred vision, she watched his shadow on the wall, as it writhed and soon traveled behind Mojo. Blossom couldn't do anything. Heck, she didn't even know what to do. She could listen as Brick brought his fists down upon the poor soul. Grotesque sounds of bone and flesh breaking made Blossom almost want to puke. Her insides turned as she kept her eyes locked on Brick's shadow, watching in horror as the beating continued until Mojo had breathed his last. Mojo Jojo was dead.

Blossom dared not move or breathe, for fear of being heard by the malicious Brick. The vision of the Brick she had liked now vanished from her mind, replaced with a red haired demon. She transfixed her eyes to the wall, watching his every movement. She heard him breathe a soft sigh, and seen his shadow rise. But she did not move, she was still too frightened.

The door creaked open. He caught her within his crimson eyes. His bloodied face was lit in shock to find her there, shaken and, well lets face it, scared shitless.

"Clara? Clara what are you doing here?" He demanded, carefully picking her up from where she sat huddled, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Don't touch me!!" she screamed, wildly standing up, and stumbling backwards.

She could smell the blood emanating from his body and watched as it dripped bit by bit off of his clothes. She wanted to gag from the smell and the sight she just witnessed.

"Brick! How could you! He was your father!" she shrieked, losing all of her composure from the sight of him.

How could she ever like such a devil?

"Clara…you have to understand. He had it coming" Brick replied, slowly approaching her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" she choked out, tears threatening to fall.

"Clara…you just can't see it. I'm free. My brothers and I are free from his oppression. You see, my father, used us our entire lives. He commanded us as his army of three, dominating countries and destroying the planet. I had no other choice but to end it" Brick pleaded, taking hold of her trembling hands.

"No…No! You didn't have to kill him!" she yelled, as Brick sighed and shook his head.

For a moment he was silent and his eyes closed in exasperation. She wished he would say something, anything.

"Mojo planned to kill us when my brothers and I turn 18; along with everyone else on the planet. He planned to get rid of us Clara. He was going to kill me. I have all of his plans. He was going to kill me…" Brick sobbed, suddenly embracing her and breaking down.

Blossom stood shocked. Mojo was going to kill his own creations? She couldn't believe it. But what she could believe was that Brick was standing here with her. Holding her close and shivering, like a child. His sobs slightly reserved, and his tears dripping onto the floor.

"I was so scared. I—I couldn't believe he was going to kill us. That he was going to kill his son!" Brick stuttered, while Blossom just listened.

"When I found out, I was so angry. I was furious. He—He got schizophrenia you know? I mean, I didn't blame him for his delusions about my brothers and me. That he thought I—I had some brilliant plan to destroy him. So when he asked me what I was planning…I…I just exploded! My anger just took over…and…all I saw was red and then…and then…he was gone…" Brick bawled, barely even making any sense to the horrified girl.

Mojo had schizophrenia? She supposed it was possible, I mean, the mathematician John Nash had schizophrenia and he held an extraordinary brain. She supposed that Mojo could have held a delusion about Brick, thinking that his son would one day turn on him. Blossom never felt so torn in her life. She wanted to run from Brick because of his malevolent and violent killing of his father. But then, she also wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was all right. What was she to do?

"Come…I need to show you something" Brick suddenly stated, pulling away from her and shuffling down the hall.

She followed obediently, watching as he wiped the blood and tears from his face. He led her down a long corridor and finally pried open a steel door at the end. She was slightly reluctant to follow, but soon stepped edgily in after him.

The room was filled with files and papers. They littered the ground and covered the walls. The lights barely shown in the dank room, and Blossom felt a chill suddenly bury itself through her skin. Brick stood in the center, turning around to face her. His face was a grimace.

"This is my father's work. All of the plans he made to destroy us!" Brick growled, swiftly kicking up the papers, sending them hurtling all over the room.

Blossom bent down to inspect them. And sure enough, as Brick had said, there were indeed plans to get rid of the boys. There were detailed tactics and devices that Mojo had written. And there were diaries, telling how he knew Brick was planning something, of what he didn't know. Blossom, covered her mouth. It was all true. Not only did Mojo lose his ability to walk, but he also lost his mind.

"I believe you" was all she could say to the red ruff, as he heavily embraced her and stifled his sobs.

The celebration had ended outside, and cheers of villains echoed through the empty halls. But the two reds remained silent. It was not a time for joy, but a time of loss.

As Blossom traveled to the Delmont Estate that night, the events replayed over and over in her mind like a movie reel. Brick wasn't the evil one at hand here, Mojo was. Well, he actually wasn't even in his right mind. Blossom had already forgotten about the revenge she wanted for the Professors death. She had forgotten about the life or death fight all those years ago. Right now, all she thought about was Brick. How he did what he had to do to protect his family. To keep what he treasured, safe; even if it meant killing his own father. No, not killing, but setting him free. Setting Mojo free of the incurable disease that consumed his brilliant mind and turned him into a madman.

Blossom did not want to continue the plans anymore. She felt they had no reason to. She figured that the boys were of no harm to them, or the public.

How dreadfully wrong she was…

* * *

Yes...she is wrong. the boys still do have that evil in them and cannot control that. they might be able to if the powerpuff girls are there, but since they were absent all those years, its pretty much run its course. hopefully blossom, bubbles, and buttercup can stop their evil before...well you get the picture.

and for Mojo fans...i am sorry!! but it was the only way for me to carry out the plot. if not, then the story really wouldn't have a dilemma on their hands.

you see, i have been pondering what event could trigger the girls possible exposure of their true identities. and i figured that some giant monster or something of the sort just wouldn't cut it. it wouldn't have developed the story as well, you could say. like it'll be just one of those regular, monster comes in and does some damage, girls come in and save the day & reveal their powers, boys get angry, fight ensues, yada yada yada. see how boring that sounded? yea, that's what i thought. so this is why i'm stressing that fact now that Mojo had a purpose & that his death also had a purpose. since i wrote the story this way, it'll be more dramatic. and the 'thing' they have to face will be way worse and more intense than any 'ole monster.

i do regret killing mojo. because personally in the series i really did like him as a villain. but it couldn't be anyone else, because the boys didn't have anyone else that was so close to them. HIM DOESN'T COUNT BECAUSE HE WASN'T THEIR FIRST CREATOR.

alright. now about the whole schizophrenia thing. yes it can cause a person to pretty much go insane. you see, people with schizophrenia usually have delusions (false beliefs such as Mojo thinking Brick was out to kill him) or hallucinations (false sensory inputs, like seeing a dog that isn't really there...) or both. luckily, mojo only had 1. schizophrenia doesn't really only affect "intellectual" minds, but i thought i should make the reference to John Nash, since he was a very extraordinary man who did have schizophrenia & managed to live with it. you can watch "A Beautiful Mind" to find out what his life was like (it really sucked at some parts)...

thanks again for the reviews, i really appreciate them and sometimes take them into consideration. thank you!

UP COMING CHAPTER TEASER: "Blossom...I...I love you" eeekk! love is in the air! XD


	8. Amour In Italy

FINALLY!! UPDATE!! gosh i'm sorry i took so long to work on this story. it's just that school has started and well, i'm working out a lot of stuff with college. so idk when i'm going update again, but hopefully i can work on this soon. so enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Amour In Italy

As summer turned to fall, and fall to winter, Blossom and Brick had grown closer than ever before. Other than working, Brick would take her out on long strolls through the cobblestone streets of Italy, or he would pull her into various restaurants and they would enjoy the delectable wines, and other times they would sit silently together, connecting.

And Blossom also noticed how unhappy Brick became. Most of the time they were working, and he seemed fine. But when they get back from a job or a trip, he seemed depressed and remorseful. Blossom guessed that even though Mojo Jojo did plan to kill them, and use them, he was still their only father figure.

Blossom felt sorry for him, and did everything she could to cheer him up. She would leave little notes for him. She would give him comfort and support. Then, she would give him a amorous hug, when he needed it.

Blossom knew what she felt was wrong; that to fall in love with her enemy was wrong. But she couldn't help it. Brick was different from her in so many ways, yet so similar that it scared her. And he wasn't all that bad; he could comfort her, caress her, and almost make her feel…loved.

It was something the analytical girl has never wrapped her head around before; love, passion, lust. Things she never dared to taste. But now she was surrounded by it everyday. The intoxicating allure of the red haired ruff, with his deep claret eyes, and toned body. Along with a brilliant mind filled with cunning, and intellect.

Her mind chided her, giving doubts and thoughts and anything else it could throw. But her heart was elsewhere, it was with Brick.

It had been another hard day of work with the ruff. Blossom was tired, and she flopped down upon the bed in the guest room of the Delmont Estate. They had been running around taking care of the funeral arrangements for Brick's late father, and her enemy, Mojo Jojo. She had scheduled flower pick ups, accounted for guests, arranged the ceremony, and a whole list of other things. Just thinking about what else she hadn't done made her groan and rub her temples.

As she lay on the bed, she thought back to the International Villain Celebration. She remembered how vicious Brick was when killing his father; then how tender his eyes looked when he confessed about Mojo's insanity. Why, even when she was away from him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She sighed when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out and peered at the number. Brick.

Heaving another sigh, she answered, hearing him demand about some of the products they recently purchased from some backwater gun dealer. She answered all of his questions, and feeling more tired than before, was ready to hang up.

"Wait…" she heard his tender voice.

She paused, feeling her heart tighten under her skin.

"Could you come over for tonight? My brothers aren't with me, they have other business…so umm…can you" he asked, his voice suddenly soft.

Should she? He was not calling her over for business, and it didn't seem very beneficial to their plans. Blossom fought with herself for a moment, weighing the causes and effects. After some time, she finally sighed. What harm could a little get together do to their plans?

"Alright Brick…I'll be over in a bit" she answered, then said her goodbye and stood up.

Walking over to the closet to find more appropriate clothes, she barely noticed Buttercup at the door, leaning on its frame. Her face held displeasure.

"Going out again with your boy-toy? I swear Blossom…you need to take a break every once and a while" Buttercup hissed, folding her arms lividly over her chest.

"It's not my fault that he needs my brains for everything" she sighed, pulling on a red blouse, black pencil skirt, and a heavy brown trench coat.

Blossom suddenly felt her sister's arms wrap around her, and she felt her heart twist in pain.

"Blossom…I love you. Bubble's loves you. And sometimes I just wish we can go back to being a normal family again. It's selfish of me…I know. But why do you have to hang around with that god dammed boy when you can spend a little more time with us. Your sisters…" Buttercup raged, hugging her sibling close.

Blossom felt her lips grow tight, and she could feel her stomach turn. She wanted to spend time with them too. She wanted to turn back the clock and go back to when they were young and innocent. Yet, she also wanted to be with Brick. To feel him caress her, and kiss her lips like he had when they first met. But, both wishes could never be.

Blossom lightly pulled her sister's arms from her body and turned to face Buttercup. She masked her pain with a playful mood, lightly smiling at BC.

"Buttercup…did you forget why we're doing this? It's for the people, we need to protect them. If not, who will Buttercup? I know I have to spend a lot of time with that punk Rowdyruff, but I don't do it because I want to, but because it's to save the world" she smiled. Her stomach churned at the lie.

Buttercup nodded, knowing it was for the good of Earth that they rid the boys once and for all. Why, she decided to get in on the action herself.

"Alright…well if you're going out, then so am I. I need to give Butchy Boy a little payback anyway. So I probably won't be here for a couple of days. Also, tell Bubbles not to call me, cause then she gets all emotional and gross" Buttercup huffed, stepping out into the hallway and striding to her room to pack.

Blossom watched her raven haired sister leave, and could only smile. She was so bold, yet so very loving. Blossom shook her thoughts from the clouds; she needed to go to Brick.

Blossom arrived at his estate a couple moments later. It was a giant old Victorian mansion, standing upon a large five acre lot with various flora surrounding it. She noted all of the demonic gargoyles about its spires. She felt herself inwardly shudder.

Pulling out the spare keys he gave her, Blossom opened his front door and walked inside. She had never been in his home before, and quite frankly, she was petrified at what she might find inside. The red puff cautiously walked inside, hearing her scarlet heels clack against the marble flooring. She hung her coat and looked for the red head.

"Brick?" she called, hearing her voice echo throughout the compound.

Her claret eyes searched about, and found nothing. She sighed.

"Ah Clara…I didn't hear you come in" she heard from behind her, and Blossom whipped her head about to find Brick behind her, locking the door.

"Yes well umm…I just used your spare key and—"

"Yes of course. You're always welcome here" he stated, cutting her off and taking her hand.

She slightly tensed at his touch, and Brick noticed, turning his ruby eyes to meet hers.

"Are you alright? You seem a little nervous" he asked, running a hand through her short hair.

"Oh yes…um I'm alright. It's just that I have never been over your estate before…it's a lot to take in" she mumbled, noticing how near he was.

"Yes well, I hope you like my home. It's a bit big, but nothing to be afraid of" he smiled, "But, you shouldn't be frightened by me. I mean…we've been through a lot together."

Brick pulled away from her, and proceeded farther into the home. Blossom was at first unsure whether or not to follow, but soon gave up and quickly hurried to catch up. She took in the dark furnishings of the red wood floors and furniture. The dim lighting made it hard for her to see, but she could make out a balanced russet living room, and farther back a modern marble kitchen. She felt very comfortable.

Brick returned from a hidden dining area behind the kitchen and brought back a lovely selection of tart red wines. Setting them down on a small coffee table, he popped open a bottle and glanced up at Blossom.

"Aren't you going to sit or are you just going to stand there like a dimwit?" he chuckled at the remark, seeing her sharply intake a breath and scrunch her nose up in indignation.

"I am not a dimwit. And I will sit, thank you very much" she huffed, boldly placing herself right next to the boy, and sitting with her back straight, nose in the air, and legs folded.

Her infuriation only made Brick laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, her chocolate eyes bearing down on the ruff.

"You're so uptight Clara…you always act so elegant, and refined, and dignified. It drives me mad! You need to learn how to settle down…and relax" he snorted playfully, handing her a glass of wine.

Blossom pursed her lips together. Maybe she had been working too hard. Maybe, he was right. She just needed to relax. And besides, what could he do? She was a Powerpuff girl.

She had almost forgotten that he was indeed a Rowdyruff boy, but right now, she frankly didn't give a damn. The two just sat there drinking, and she felt that maybe Brick just needed to be with someone. There was no one in the house, and he must have felt lonely. She sighed. The questions about why she was even there with him were piling up. Was he lonely? Did he miss her?

A long moment of silence ran between the two, and Blossom finally summoned up her courage. No she wasn't going to be afraid of him any longer.

"Why did you call me here Brick?" she asked boldly, scanning him up and down, noting he was in his famous white Italian leather suit, with a red loose tie and white snakeskin shoes.

The Rowdyruff sat silent for a bit, then took another swig from his glass. He glanced at Blossom, and his eyes flashed with darkness and lust.

"Are you scared Miss Clara? Are you frightened of me?" he asked, leaning towards her, as Blossom suddenly felt the discomfort he was putting on her.

She had nowhere to go. And when he edged even closer, there was no escape.

"No" she stated plainly, as he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Blossom held her breath. Maybe he had discovered her secret. Maybe he had found out that she was a Powerpuff.

"Are you sure you aren't terrified of me? The King of blood and chaos?" he pressed, not letting up from the poor girl.

"Yes Brick. I am very certain" she whispered, as she felt his hands snake their way up her body and to caress her chin.

Brick didn't say anything more, but merely looked at her deeply. Blossom could only stare back, half wondering if he had figured out her disguise. Without warning, the red ruff pulled her in for a vehement kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth and feeling about. Blossom was too stunned to do anything, and she merely accepted it, giving in to the burning desire in her heart.

Without even thinking, she found herself suddenly topless, her blouse suddenly gone; probably littered somewhere on the floor. Brick stood back a moment to admire her breasts, and he smiled at her. She could feel herself blush.

Blossom's mind was in a state of utter panic and bliss. What she was feeling was different from what she was thinking. Her mind, her conscience, screamed at her to stop, to gain control. But her heart and her body wanted more. She wanted the delectable nectar of intimacy, and soon, she could feel his strong arms caress her as she was carried to the bed. The cold silk sheets were slightly comforting as they rubbed against her back and thighs. She could feel herself strip, and hear Brick's moans as he thrust himself deep into her. Her skin was on fire from his light touch. She felt his chiseled body, and kissed his moist lips, and felt him release within her. She had never felt anything so wonderful, but she had also never felt so wicked. She was fooling him with lust and false love. Giving him a lie; feeding him nothing but sex in order to gain his trust and his heart. She truly was wicked; a red haired demon in disguise. But it was worth it. It would all be worth it.

Finally they finished, and lay panting under the sticky sheet. Blossom never felt so alive. Everything was clear to her, every sight, tough, smell, and sound. It was all so vivid and surreal.

"Clara" she heard Brick's tired voice, and watched him pull out of her and roll beside her.

"Clara…I…I love you" he wearily mumbled, kissing her forehead then falling back onto the pillows.

All Blossom could do was bite her lip, and painstakingly watch as her lover, and enemy, fell into a peaceful slumber.

For the third time in her life, Blossom cried. She wept until she fell asleep.

~Berlin, Germany~

Buttercup finally got off her plane. Annoyed when getting on, and completely furious when getting off; she hoped her little fight with 'Butchy Boy' would be a good stress reliever.

Retrieving her bags and making her way out of the busy German airport, she was actually surprised to see Butch, in a heavy overcoat, standing in the wet snow, holding a bright green sign that stated "Welcome To Germany Baby Cakes!!"

Buttercup's jaw dropped at the sight, and she watched the green ruff smirk; much to her loathing.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" she seethed, pulling her bag through the snow to the side walk.

"Duh, I live here. Besides, I couldn't leave you unattended and alone in such a big, scary place. I figured you needed a man around to protect you" he grinned, suddenly picking up her luggage in one swift movement, and holding it proudly above his head with one finger.

Buttercup had to refrain from punching him in the gut.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself" Buttercup snorted, snatching the bags from him and making her way across the icy street.

Butch didn't follow. Instead he stood watching her, hands in his pockets, and a toothy grin still plastered on his face.

"Do you even know where you're going baby cakes?" he called out, his breath leaving a foggy cloud.

"So long as it's FAR away from you!" she howled back, while sticking the middle finger at him.

She heard him lift off the ground and watched as he landed in front of her. She scowled as he cut off her escape route.

"Get out of my way" Buttercup spat, finally having the patience to see if he would move.

"You aren't going anywhere by talkin' Russian. So why don't you just let me be your guide?" he asked, folding his arms in front on him.

"I said…Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Buttercup growled, tying to make her way past him.

"Let me be your guide. And then I'll leave you alone" he stated, face serious.

Buttercup eyed him warily. What was the dense boy up to? She had no clue. But seeing as she couldn't use her powers to fly him to kingdom come, and suddenly realizing she was freezing her ass off, was enough to make her agree.

"Fine, you have a deal. Now just get out of my way so I can find some shelter, sheesh" she huffed, as he stepped to the side, and let her go.

As she was making her way along, knowing he was still standing there, in the cold, still with that horrid grin on his face; Buttercup almost wanted to stop. A small, tiny, miniscule part in her heart told her not to leave him there. That maybe, he was just trying to be nice. She paused in the snow, suddenly realizing that flakes were falling onto her head.

"Yeah…well maybe he just wants to get laid" she snarled to herself, and trying to deny her emotions.

Butch watched as she stopped and he wondered about her thoughts. He guessed it was probably about him, and he smiled. He smiled genuinely.

He saw Gabriella turn to face him, arms folded across her chest, and her face slightly pink from the cold. He cocked his head.

"Hey, guide boy. Can you find me a good hotel or what?" she grunted, her gaze averted, and her aura not quite herself.

Butch's smile grew wider. It had been easier to get under her skin than he had first anticipated. Why, getting into her pants would be no fun now.

"Alright, but if I find you a great hotel, then you got to eat dinner with me" he chuckled, stalking up to her to pick up her luggage.

"Urg, whatever…just get me out of the freaking cold!" she snarled, as Butch only glanced at her and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!!!"

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Bubbles had gotten up early, and dressed in a blue tequila dress with white pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

'He should like this' she thought, and was about to head out.

But when she did, Blossom slowly crept in. Bubble's noticed how tired Blossom looked. Her face was a pale color, and her eyes seemed red from crying. Blossom's luxurious locks also did not have their usual sparkle, and she slumped over tiredly.

"Blossom?" Bubbles called, "Are you alright?"

Blossom blankly turned to her blonde sister, eyes dull. She sighed.

"Yes Bubbles, I'm alright. But I'm very tired so I'm going to bed" she stated, exhaling heavily then dragging herself up the stairs.

Bubbles bit her bottom lip. Never had she seen Blossom in such a horrid state. But, knowing her sister would be too tired, and too stubborn to talk about it, she just left out the door.

Bubbles hailed a cab and soon stood before the laboratory of Doctor Boomer. It was a plain white building, with large glass doors and windows. Bubbles slightly shuddered from the sight of it.

As she entered, there wasn't much to see either; colorless walls, accompanied by white tiled flooring, and a small desk where a clerk sat at; nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ah Miss Delmont! What a pleasure it is to see you!" she heard someone call from behind.

Bubbles whipped about, and found the tall blonde haired Dr. Boomer standing before her, a wide smile on his face.

"Dr. Boomer! You startled me! I wasn't sure whether to call you first or to just come down to the facility…" she blathered, mentally slapping herself.

"No, no it's alright. Besides, you're here now, and I'm here now, so we can get started" he smiled, and Bubbles felt her heart skip a beat.

Why did these boys have to be so gorgeous? Why couldn't they be horrid and despicable in appearance? Especially since the boys are the most notorious villains in the entire world. Bubbles acidly thought, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"So, what will I be doing under you Dr. Boomer?" Bubbles inquired, hoping to dig up some information.

"Don't worry about it Miss Delmont. I want you to get used to what we're experimenting with first. Please, follow me" he stated, leading her down into a dark hall.

Bubbles bit her lip in fear. She was still afraid of the dark. But knowing she had a mission to complete, she willed herself into the dim area, and followed silently.

"I warn you…some of the things you may see are quite horrific" he blankly stated, as they stopped by a giant window.

Bubbles peered inside, but it was too dark to see anything.

"What exactly are we looking at?"

Dr. Boomer suddenly turned on the lights, and Bubbles had to refrain from screaming. She swiftly covered her mouth and bit down hard on her palm, as her eyes watered and made the sight before her blurry.

A misshapen monkey, a gorilla to be exact, stood before them; with eight appendages and an extra head. It looked about dumbly, tongue lolling out of its mouth and eyes wide. It's two main arms held it upright, while the other four that grew from its abdomen and back lay limply, entangling the beast. Its tiny hind legs shook violently, trying to hold up its own immense weight. The poor beast gave a sickeningly piteous moan.

"Oh my…" Bubbles barely spoke, as she turned from the vicious sight.

How could they do such things to the animals? Was Boomer so cold hearted and callous that he would create such a creature? Bubbles didn't know.

Boomer stood silent, watching the sad creature as it barely roamed about the white room.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Miss Delmont…but it's my experimentation with a special chemical" he said, putting his hand up to touch the glass.

"And what horrid chemical would that be Dr. Boomer? Acid perhaps?" Bubbles snarled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No…" he softly stated, "the chemical was created by a Professor John Utonium…Chemical X."

Bubbles gasped. They were experimenting with Chemical X? But, why? She needed to know.

"Chemical X? But isn't that chemical dangerous? What are you using it for anyways? What are you planning to achieve in your science?" she bashed him with questions, and he turned to face her.

His face was dark and solemn.

"That information on Chemical X is classified. It was under the work of my late father, Mojo Jojo, and now it's been passed to me. I don't quite understand how you know of the chemical, but I assure you, it won't be used to make any more Powerpuff Girls" he growled, turning away from her and walking farther down the hall.

"Come Miss Delmont…there is more to see" he huffed, as she stood in shock at the man.

Mojo Jojo was working on the Chemical X formula? But why? Was he using it to control the boys? To use it to threaten them? Or was it for another purpose? One she or her sisters haven't even thought about? A different way to use Chemical X for world domination? Bubbles had no clue.

She ran to catch up with Boomer. If the research really was under him now, then she had to be his assistant. It was the only way to find out what he was planning to do with the chemical, and what his entire research is about. It's the only way.

"Dr. Boomer! Please wait!" she called.

Boomer turned to face the blonde, still noting her beauty and radiance, even in such a dim place. He waited until she caught up to him.

"I would still like to be your assistant…" Bubbles breathed, and swiftly took his hand.

Boomer stood shocked at the action. Even his other assistants never did such a thing. Quite frankly, he scared the living shit out of them.

"Please…I would really like to work under you. I don't really understand what you're doing with the Chemical X, but I don't care about that…I want to work with you" she lied, hoping he would fall for it.

Boomer pondered the thought. He did want her to work under him, and she would be very helpful. Why, what was the worse that could happen?

"Alright…" he stated, "but, you need to listen to what I order you to do, no if's, and's, or but's. Understand?"

"I understand Doctor" she stated, as she pulled herself away from him, and bowed.

It would be a very interesting partnership after all.

* * *

FINALLY done :)

alright, i know this chapter seemed a little rushed, but i had extreme writers block when doing this one. besides, i felt i needed to get the reds to be more "attracted" to each other. then i decided to work with building some of the other characters. :)

Upcoming Chapter: "Hah! I knew you wanted me! If you wanted to suck my cock so badly why didn't you say so Babycakes?"


	9. The Green Fiend

Alright. another chapter. finally it's about the green team! yes!!! lol, i really like using their dialogue :) probably because its contains so much cussing haha.

well i hope you like this chapter, n i know its short, but i needed to end it before i moved onto something new.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Green Fiend

~Berlin, Germany~

Butch had found a wonderful hotel for the raven haired Buttercup. He made sure they catered to her every need. If she wanted her bags taken up to her room, they would take it up immediately. If she was hungry, they would instantly provide her with food. If she wanted a foot massage, they would give her the damned best foot massage they could provide.

Butch made sure of it. He knew that he could get his way. He would always get his way, because no one dared to be on his bad side; notorious in the underground for being the bloodiest fighter and infamous above for being merciless and quick to anger.

Buttercup was soaking in her tub, her body slick with oils and other bath soaps. She never felt so pampered in her life. Even since she had flown away that fateful night, life had been rough. She had landed in Russia, and had to learn to live on the streets. She stole, cussed, and fought in order to survive. It wasn't as luxurious as now, where she was catered to her every whim.

But of course, she was only being treated this way because Butch made them to. And she loathed him for it. He was the reason why she was a Powerpuff Girl. Him. She couldn't stand it.

Buttercup got out of the bath and toweled off, still thinking about her green counterpart. He was so malicious, and almost psychotic. Why did HE have to be her opposite?

Buttercup growled when she heard the soft click of her room door. He was a sneaky little bastard.

She opened the bathroom door to find him on the bed, waiting for her to come out, his famous grin on his face.

"Hey Babycakes! You wanna go out to eat? I know all of the great restaurants in Germany!" He chuckled, all the while scanning her towel clad body up and down.

"No thanks…I'd seen enough of you tonight" she snorted, pretending not to notice his disgusting action.

"Awww come on Sweetcheeks! You know you want me" Butch vainly stated, flipping his short spiky hair out of his eyes.

"No…quite frankly, I hate your guts" she snarled, as she made her way behind a shoji screen and began to change.

Buttercup knew he was watching, probably with X-Ray vision, but she didn't give a damn. Her life in Russia taught her not to be baited by such tricks, especially now since she was dealing with Butch.

Buttercup pulled on a tight green shirt that said, "You Can Get Up Now" in bold black letters, and a black jeans. Once done, she poked her head out from behind the screen, and glared at him.

"Could you leave? Cause I really want some privacy you jerk" she hissed, as she once again hid behind the screen.

"You do have your privacy" he stated, "I wasn't watching you with my X-Ray vision…that wouldn't be any fun" she heard him finish.

Buttercup emerged from behind the screen and stood before the boy, arms crossed.

"Well, I want you to leave…NOW" she fumed, finally having enough.

"You know…I don't like to be teased" Butch suddenly whispered in her ear, appearing behind her.

Buttercup stood shocked for a moment, not even realizing how quickly he moved, but she regained her composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about 'Butchy-Boy'" she huffed, as she felt his rough hands wrap around her waist to embrace her.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about…standing there half naked in nothing but a towel…do you know what that does to a man?" he vehemently hissed, pulling her close and pressing himself against her.

Buttercup could feel how hard he was, and she was absolutely disgusted. If it was one thing she didn't want in her, it was THAT.

"Get the fuck off me!" she roared, struggling against him.

But without using her powers, it was useless. Butch was too strong.

"Oh you liked that didn't you? Like I said Babycakes, it's not nice to be cock teased" he chuckled, slowly beginning to push up against her.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, wishing she could shove her fist into his grinning face.

"That offer is still open" he laughed, as he suddenly flung Buttercup onto the bed, and pinned her.

Butch swiftly began to dry hump her, and moaned in the process. Buttercup was too mortified to react. Butch suddenly kissed her soft lips, and pushed against her. As he was doing so, Buttercup thought of a wicked idea.

Buttercup pushed up against Butch, and pressed her lips hard against his. She rubbed her inner thighs against his, much to her dislike.

"Hah! I knew you wanted me! If you wanted to suck my cock so badly why didn't you say so Babycakes?" Butch stated, breathing hard as he pulled away.

Buttercup sat up on her elbows and gave him a cold hard glare.

"Suck this!" she roared, suddenly delivering a swift punch into his crotch, and pushing him off of the bed.

Butch reeled in pain and stumbled about, holding his groin.

"Bitch!" Butch screamed, as he still cringed in pain.

Buttercup stood before him, defiant. She bent over and whispered darkly.

"Get out of my room you asshole!" and with that she delivered a swift kick into his side, and sent Butch flying through her glass door and out past the balcony.

Butch caught himself quickly, and hovered about in the air. He shook the glass from his hair, and turned his jade eyes onto Buttercup.

"Tomorrow at The Asylum…10 pm…don't be late" he roared, then flew angrily off into the night.

"Don't worry…I won't be" Buttercup snorted, as she watched his green streak disappear into the night sky.

With him gone, Buttercup finally got some peace to herself. But she knew it wouldn't last. It's finally time to put Butch in his place, she figured. After watching him boss around the hotel workers and yell at them, she wanted to smack him down. And now she could get her chance.

"I've been waiting a long time for this…and nothings going to stop me from beating you" she snarled, while balling her fists.

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Bubbles nervously followed Boomer around all day, and mostly wondered what other horrible experiments with Chemical X he was working on. She didn't ask any questions, and she didn't bother him about anything. She was too scared too. After witnessing the horrible ape experiment, Bubbles was utterly petrified of the man. For all she knew, Boomer could be some mad scientist who just loves to experiment with chemicals. Then again, he could also be a researched, who just uses unusual practices like his late father, Mojo Jojo.

Bubbles sighed, all of her emotions that swirled within her were starting to drive her up the wall.

"Miss Delmont?" she heard Boomer mumble.

"Yes Dr. Boomer" Bubbles replied softly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly in his presence, he may inject her with some crazy mixture.

"I…I'm sorry that I dragged you around today…I didn't mean to have you follow me about" he stated, catching her gaze with his brilliant sapphire eyes.

"It's alright Dr. Boomer…I'm your assistant, and it's what assistants do" she replied, hoping he couldn't detect her terror.

Boomer stared at Bubbles for a moment, lost in her baby blue eyes. He didn't know why she was so alluring, or what made her so, but he didn't care. He loved that she was his assistant, and didn't notice her uncanny resemblance to his old counterpart, Bubbles.

"Dr. Boomer? Is everything all right?" Bubbles asked, lightly touching his shoulder.

Both of the blonde's slightly jumped at the action, but quickly tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry! Did…did I startle you?"

"No! Not at all! I'm sorry for being so rude!"

"You weren't being rude! I was being the rude one!"

They both paused to look at each other. Bubbles slightly blushed. Boomer was handsome; his golden locks that fell about his face, and framed his azure eyes. His facial features were softer than his brother's and his body was lean and toned.

"Belle…come with me" he suddenly whispered, taking her hand softly and pulling her down the dark halls.

Bubbles couldn't tell if she was blushing red from his touch, or from when he addressed her by her name. She didn't have enough time to debate about it, for Bubbles found herself in the room with the deformed ape. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"What are we doing here doctor?" she barely asked, eyes beginning to water for the pitiful sight.

"I'm going to show you something…" Boomer stated, as he approached the poor ape.

"What are you going to do?" Bubbles asked, backing up to the discolored white wall.

"I'm going to show you something…that I have never shown anyone. Not even my brothers…" Boomer breathed, as he finally reached the beast and gently placed his hand on it.

~The Asylum, Berlin, Germany~

Buttercup stood off to the side of the lighted ring. A green silky cloak was wrapped about her sinewy frame. And Buttercup could feel her wrapped hands tighten as the announcer called Butch to the ring.

"And in the East Corner, our ring leader, our beast… the Green Fiend!!!" The announced screamed, his lungs shaking underneath his stripped shirt.

Buttercup watched Butch, in dark green shorts, strutted up to the center, eyes proud, and arrogant. He flipped into the stage and there was a roaring applause from the crowd.

'Showoff' Buttercup thought as she readied herself, feeling each individual muscle in her body tense then relax.

She was ready.

"And in the West Corner stands the beautiful, and busty angel of Russia…Seraph!"

Buttercup heard her cue, and walked out. She held herself proudly, but not conceitedly. It stung to hear the crowd booing her, but she didn't care. She would show them what she's made off.

She entered the ring casually, stripping the cloak and appearing in only black biking shorts and a sports bra. Buttercup watched as Butch smiled, and looked at her from top to bottom. She wanted to rip his eyes out of his face.

"No wonder why you're called the angel" she heard him whisper.

Even in the massive roaring crowd she could only hear his voice. Buttercup scowled.

"Is that your face? Cause it looks like a cry for help" she spat, as she watched Butch laugh.

"Let the fight…Begin!"

Once the Ref said that one word, Buttercup was already on Butch's ass. With lightning speed built from years of training, she caught him off guard and slammed him into the ground, mauling him with her punches. The crowd screamed around Buttercup, driving her on, making the entire stadium shake.

Buttercup didn't stop, she only saw flashes of what she was doing to the boy. One moment, his face would be contorted in pain, and she could see a small bruise forming. In another, his eyes were open and angry.

She felt Butch suddenly throw her off, and Buttercup flew into the chain link fence that surrounded the stage. She wished she could use her powers.

Her green eyes scanned the ring and found her opponent, slowly advancing on her. She got up on one knee before Butch violently grabbed her by her dark locks.

"I don't like it when you make the first move…I go first!" He hissed in her ear, as he suddenly whipped her into the fence.

Buttercup took the blow, and waited for an opening. She watched, and seethed, as Butch continued to slam her repeatedly into the fence.

Then she saw it. His gut flashed open within a fourth of a second, and she took it. Mustering all of her strength, Buttercup lunged forward, and slammed her elbow right into his solar plexus.

Butch stumbled back, coughing and sucking in air. But he lost valuable time in doing so. Buttercup took the chance to heal herself with her power. She smiled as the pain went away. She could already feel her body adapting to the blows from the ruff, healing over and lessening the damage. She looked back to her opponent.

"Come on Butchy-Boy! Let's see what you got!!" she called out to him, as Butch finally stood and took a ready position.

"Don't worry Baby Cakes…there's plenty of me to go around!"

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Boomer touched the creature, and could already sense its molecules floating underneath. It was like a giant scrambled puzzle, with atoms and structures strewn all over the bloody place. He just needed to find the correct pattern.

Bubbles heard the beast moan in anguish as Boomer began to rearrange its DNA.

"Dr. Boomer!" she called frightfully, but still remained against the wall.

"Don't interfere…I need to concentrate" he growled, eyes an icy blue.

Soon the beast began to morph, its grotesque limbs and head slowly began to shift back into its body. It contorted and convulsed as the transformation continued. And soon, it appeared as an ape, and nothing more.

Boomer collapsed to the floor, his power exhausted. It would be a few moments before he could recharge again.

Bubbles looked on as the gorilla walked away, not even scathed from the incident. She quickly went to Boomer's side and knelt by him. She could hear his deep breathing.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

Boomer sat up and groaned, feeling the new amounts of Chemical X swirl around in his body.

"I rearranged his molecular structure…and took out the Chemical X strain" he stated plainly, watching the ape sit and begin to eat.

"How did you do that?" Bubbles wondered, as she peered at the ape as well.

"Easy…I developed a new power. It's called Biological Manipulation. It's a strange ability that allows me to control any living creature's biological make-up. Even my own…" he murmured, as he shakily stood to his feet.

Once he did, he helped Bubbles to hers, and held her hand. He peered into her crystal blue eyes.

"Belle, I wanted to show you this because…well because I don't want you to think I'm a bad person. I can change them back…I can change them back…" Boomer had lost his words.

Bubbles put a finger to his lips, and shy looked down to her feet afterwards.

"I…I believe you…Boomer. And you have my trust" she concluded, as his hand went under her chin to tilt her head up to his.

They stared at each other for a long and soft moment.

"Thank you for understanding" he finally said, as he released her and led her back to the front entrance.

Bubbles turned to look back at her blue counterpart; seeing him in an entirely new light.

"I'll be back again tomorrow…so don't start without me" she called, feeling her heart slightly skip a beat.

"I'll be waiting!" Boomer shouted back, as he gave her a small wave, then headed off into a corridor.

Bubbles never felt so giddy in her life. And she quickly rode home to tell Blossom about her new information about the Chemical X experiments.

~The Asylum, Berlin, Germany~

Buttercup and Butch were locked in a vicious battle, both of their faces desperate and their eyes fierce. The bout had been going on for thirty minutes now, and the crowd was still going wild. Buttercup on the other hand, was growing tired. She hadn't faced an opponent for this long, especially one of such strength.

Every time she would knock Butch down, he would get right back up and keep on coming. It drove her almost mad.

'Stay down!' she thought, as she slammed him into the ground with a knee slam.

But, as expected, the raven haired boy just stood back up, and took his ready position.

Both of the green's were covered in numerous bruises and cuts. Why one of Butch's eyes was already swollen shut from Buttercup elbowing him in the face. Whereas Buttercup had a nasty gash on her cheek from Butch, when he violently collided his fist with her face.

Neither of them wanted to give in, and Buttercup sure as hell wasn't going to say "mercy" to the Rowdyruff. But her power was weakening, and the temporary healing wasn't lasting as long. She needed to do something soon.

"Come at me Butch! You pussy!" she growled, try to bait him.

"No thanks Seraph! I think I'll stay in the air!" he scoffed, as he took alight from the ground and soared about the ring.

Buttercup grit her teeth. She couldn't use her powers, even if she really, really, REALLY wanted too.

"That's cheating!" she screamed, as she stomped her foot like a child.

Butch laughed at the girl, seeing her infuriation. He also couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, with her black curled locks and Russian green eyes; her sinewy body slick with sweat, and bust full. And her lips soft and tender. Oh how he wanted her lips against his. To feel her moan against him, and let him take her. How badly he wanted her.

Butch soared down, and landed by Buttercup. She tensed and waited for his attack. He peered up at her, and looked at her. He was looking at her without the scoffing or smirk. He was genuinely just admiring her.

"Fine. I won't cheat anymore" he mumbled, carefully approaching her.

Buttercup still stood in her stance, ready for any tricks.

"Don't come any closer…I'm warning you" she scowled at him, as he still approached.

"I said I won't cheat…but I want something in return" he softly added, now so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"What would that be" Buttercup asked, still ready for a fight.

Butch leaned in and kissed her. A soft chaste kiss placed on her lips. The crowd went deathly silent. Butch loved it; her soft lips against his, and the smell of her sweat. He'd fallen in love.

When they pulled apart, Buttercup was filled with different emotions. The first emotion she felt, she knew very well. She wanted to knock his lights out. Knock him down for embarrassing her in front of the audience and for kissing her. The second emotion was harder to place. She wanted to kiss him back, and make him surprised. The third emotion being utter confusion.

Enough confusion, it seemed, for Butch to suddenly whip behind her, pull her arms behind her back and pin her. Buttercup didn't even know what happened.

"What the—!? Butch you bastard!!" she roared, trying to squirm free.

Butch smiled.

"You fiend! I should rip your guts out!" Buttercup snarled, trying as desperately as she could to get free, but to no avail.

"Thank you. That's why I'm called the Green Fiend!" Butch chuckled as the match was over.

Butch had won.

"And the winner, the almighty reigning champion in The Asylum...the Green Fiend!!!" the Ref roared through the mike as the crowd burst from the stands in rapture.

Butch had released Buttercup and stood proudly amongst his fellow Germans. He took a quick bow and smirked.

Buttercup on the other hand, sat on the floor, defeated. After training for so long, and fighting many a battle, she had lost. And now she was going to have it rubbed in her face.

Butch approached her, and stood before her, green eyes dull. Buttercup waited for the gloating. But it didn't come. Instead, Butch extended out his hand to the green eyed girl, and waited. Buttercup looked at him in shock.

"Great match…best one I had since…since a long time ago" he stated, as she took it and he pulled her up.

Buttercup didn't know why he was being so nice. But she would find out.

Later that evening, when the crowd had gone home, and the stage was left bare, Buttercup went to the locker rooms. She knew Butch would still be there. If you asked her how she knew, she couldn't tell you. She just did.

Buttercup made her way inside, and found him, taping up his bruises. She leaned against one of the lockers, her arms crossed.

"What the hell was that today?" she snorted, watching as he didn't look up from his work.

"What the hell was what?" he said, finishing, and putting the tape away.

"You know what I'm talking about Butch. What the hell was up with that kiss?" she stated testily, trying to keep herself calm.

"Why? You didn't like it Seraph? I did" Butch chuckled as he turned to face her.

Buttercup was not satisfied yet. And she shoved Butch in the shoulder. His face contorted to discontent, and he put his green duffle bag on the floor.

"Don't fuck around with me…that kiss…why did you do it?" she demanded, her hands balled into fists, and eyes flaring.

Butch remained silent for a moment; debating whether or not to tell her something.

"What? What is it!? Tell me! Why did you do it? Why didn't you just spit in my face or attack me like your brothers? Why!?" she screamed, slamming her fist into a locker and denting it.

The pain stung, but it pulled her back to her senses. She wanted him to give her a reason. A reason why he did what he did to her. Why he acted differently than how he should. How he acted like a human being. Instead of acting like a Rowdyruff; instead of wanting to fight and cause bloodshed; instead of, kissing her.

"You really want to know why?" Butch suddenly whispered, his deep jade eyes peering into her own.

"Yes…give me a reason…give me a reason of why you didn't act the way you're supposed to…" she seethed, wanting to club him in his face.

"Why I didn't act the way I was supposed to? Who do I act like? My brothers? You got that wrong Baby Cakes. I act the way I want to act. And the reason I kissed you…was because uhh…was because I wanted to embarrass your ass! That's why!!" he lied, standing up abruptly and shoving his way past her.

Buttercup stood there for a few moments, hearing him stomping out of the locker room. She waited until she heard his footsteps stop, and come running back. She turned towards the door.

He suddenly opened it, eyes undecided about something.

"I…uh…wanted to ask you something…" he stated softly, as Buttercup waited.

"I was wondering…umm…if you wanted to grab some dinner. I usually head down to a small bar for some drinks and pizza. Do you wanna come?" he asked, eye averted and a slight red tinge on his face.

Buttercup smirked.

"Fine, but if I go I get a rematch!"

Both the greens laughed, and headed off.

Excitement and new love abound for two of the sisters. But for one, only regret, and indecision.

* * *

Alright~

finished!

teaser: "Girls...it's time. It's time to end it..."


	10. Death Sentence

Hey everyone! omygoshness what a year it has been....

alright I am sorry for not updating in awhile but the truth is a lot of horrible incidents have been occurring in my life.

the first reason i have not been able to update is that this entire time, i have started college and have had final exams that i needed to study for. as my mother said, "school is better for your brains, not that silly computer of yours..."

not only that but i planned to get some writing done over the winter break....which did not happen...

apparently my new mac 2009 laptop crashed and had "liquid" damage to it (even though I swear on my life that no watery or liquidy substances came near the thing) and had to be sent in for repairs. (my mac is the only computer that has the PPG files on it, since my PC computer crashed and wont even turn on anymore -_-' )

NOT only did my mac crash, but once I got it back before christmas I was hit with mononucleosis and a middle ear infection :D

Also the rest of my family had gotten the H1N1 flu virus and we were all quarantined to our house by doctors orders (isn't life wonderful? XD)

Around New years I did overcome most of the mononucleosis symptoms but right after I suddenly began to vomit and experience sudden nausea for no apparent reason. turns out it was food poisoning.

and only now, my one day before I return to school, I was able to write a quick chapter (mostly about the blues and greens) for those who have been dying to know what's going to happen next. hopefully I can continue to upkeep this story, but don't get your hopes up if I don't update in a month or so...

--Kgirlthefox

P.S. LEMON! (err well kinda, i suck at writing descent sexual innuendo scenes :/ )

EDIT!:

yea i made some mistakes lol like the parts where Butch calls Buttercup BC!!! aiyah! look what mononucleosis does to you! anyway, I fixed it up so it should be better~

* * *

Chapter 10: Death Sentence

Blossom stood next to Brick, her arms wrapped around his back, eyes shut tight and tears threatening to fall. They were currently in a sticky situation, where one of Mojo Jojo's previous buyers decided to cancel the deal Brick had just sealed. The bastard figured that the Rowdyruff would be stupid enough to come alone, and let him hand the money over without any problems. How wrong he was.

Brick didn't really come alone, if you don't count Blossom that is. And he also was very prepared. Of course he wouldn't hand anything over. Even when a 64 magnum, a missile launcher, and a shotgun were pointed in his face. Was Brick frightened? Hell no. Was Brick pissed? Hell yes.

The meeting had started out fine, at first. Brick and Blossom had met the fellow in a damp back lot in the dead of night. Brick had the money, and the man had the goods. But then, things turned ugly. The man demanded more payout for the expensive items, and Brick grew more and more impatient. Which led to Blossom's current position: Hide behind Brick so she doesn't get shot and he realizes she's a Powerpuff.

'Brick you imbecile! Why did you have to engage with this blockheaded jerk!' Blossom screamed in her head as she still held a tight grip on the red head.

Blossom knew from the beginning that something like this would happen. When she first met the dealer, she didn't like him for one second. Brick didn't either, seeing how he eyed up Blossom.

The situation was getting worse. Bullets were whizzing by Brick's face. Everything was going down. He felt one barely grazed his cheek, and he heard Clara whimper behind him in fear. His heart squeezed inside his chest. The urge to protect her struck deep within. It almost felt like a knife was stabbing his chest, cold and steely. Brick needed to do something, and knew he couldn't endanger Clara any longer, and soon flew out of bullet range. As they soared higher, Brick felt her grip slowly release.

"Don't let go yet…I'm gonna drop you off soon" he whispered in her ear, making Blossom shiver from both the cold air around her, and his hot breath in her face.

"Here we are" Brick muttered, gently placing her down on a gritty rooftop.

He hovered there for a moment, checking her over to see if she was alright.

"I'll be back for you in a little bit…wait for me" he said, slightly concerned for her safety.

"I will…" she obediently replied, as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Blossom inwardly cursed that she forgot her scarlet trench back at Brick's house (where she was secretly staying in order to avoid her sister's prying questions) and realized that she only wore a tight brown pencil skirt, and a black frilly blouse with red heels. Brick noticed her discomfort and drew close to her, and pulled Clara into a warm embrace.

"I hope this helps…" he softly added, as he used his power of heat to increase his temperature.

Blossom gasped in surprise. She felt the warmth of his body spread to hers, and over come her entire frame. It was soothing.

"It's my ability of fire…I've had it since I was a kid" Brick chuckled as he soon pulled away from her to gaze into Blossom's eyes.

"I need to take care of the trash back there now. But I'll be back" he stated, soon starting to drift from the girl.

"Brick!" Blossom suddenly called to the red head dressed in a black Italian suit.

She didn't know what came over her, but she watched as he flew back.

"Yes?"

Without warning, she placed a vehement kiss on his lips. Brick nearly fell from being caught off guard, and being so enamored. Once it was done, he started at Clara in disbelief.

"Don't leave me…" she barely chocked out, feeling a massive wave of emotions.

Where they came from, she didn't know.

"I promise" he assured, with a bright smiled, and soon all that was left of the young boy in front of her was a red streak in the sky.

Blossom sank to her knees, and for some reason, she felt tears falling from her eyes. Why was she acting like this?

"Why…" Blossom sobbed, trying desperately to wipe the tears from her face.

Why was she crying for? Blossom could not figure it out. She couldn't even contain her tears. But, why? Was it because she knew that in the end, she would have to kill Brick? Was it because, perhaps, she had come to love him?

"No! I don't love him! I don't! I'm a Powerpuff girl! And Powerpuff girl's aren't supposed to love villains!!" she screamed at herself, almost hysterically.

But she knew deep inside, she did; and she could do nothing about it. Blossom just had to sit with that gnawing blame in her conscience.

'You love him. You know` you love him. You can't help but love him. He loves you. You want him dead. You want revenge. You want his brothers dead. You hate him' were the constant thoughts swirling around in Blossom's head.

It gave her a terrible headache just to think about it. But she knew she couldn't put it aside any longer. Their game of love and deceit had to end. She just couldn't do it anymore; to herself and Brick. She needed to end it.

"Its time…to give their death sentence…."

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Bubbles made her way into the facility, already accustomed to the dark atmosphere and dim lighting. She was slightly frustrated as she stalked about, and played with her golden locks impatiently.

She had tried to talk with Blossom about the Chemical X experiments on the animals, but the red head wouldn't listen. She stated she was too busy with Brick to even think about such things right now.

The nerve! Just when Bubbles had obtained what she deemed valuable information, Blossom just blows it off! She may be the leader, but she doesn't have the patience to even listen to her sister!!

Bubbles paced about in the doctor's room, still agitated. She needed to get some way for Blossom to listen to her. She didn't care that her red head boyfriend needed her every waking moment. She needed to address the situation. NOW.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice from behind her.

Bubbles jumped upon hearing Boomer's voice and quickly turned to face him, a shy blush on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just waiting for you" she half heartedly laughed, trying to mask her anxiety.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distressed Belle" Boomer stated, obviously worried about her condition.

"Well, it's just that…" Bubbles paused, was she even going to mention Blossom? "It's just that…I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner after my shift…since you're usually here alone, and I hardly see you eat…is all" she blathered.

Boomer smiled at the blonde, flashing her pearly white teeth, and making Bubbles grow slightly weak in the knees.

"Of course we can grab dinner! You shouldn't be so nervous to ask me Belle, we are working together now" he laughed, as he walked towards the door and pulled it open for her.

"Well? After you" he smiled sweetly, as Bubbles blushed and quickly headed out the door.

She could tell Blossom later. Since "leader girl" was so preoccupied with her subject, why shouldn't Bubbles get to know hers? It couldn't hurt to do more digging. No, it couldn't hurt at all…

~Berlin, Germany~

Buttercup and Butch were strolling around together, playfully joking at each passerby. Buttercup actually had FUN with the green ruff over the past couple of days. Ever since their fight in the Asylum, he had become more calm, collected, and respectful to say the least. She found out who he really was behind his fighting mask. He actually wasn't a bad guy.

"Why do you act tough anyway? You trying to get the ladies or something?" Buttercup asked as they walked in the snow, heading towards her hotel.

"Well, I guess you could say it was expected of me" Butch said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean…if I'm a Rowdyruff, I have to be feared. In order to dominate a country, you can't show your soft side. You have to show yourself as a bad guy, some one who isn't to be messed with. And that's how it is" he concluded, shoving his hands into his overcoat pockets and kicking the slush about.

Buttercup never thought about it that way before. She knew that the Rowdyruffs were wicked, but she never knew it was because maybe, they felt they had to be wicked. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. Just maybe.

"Hey, you doing anything later? I need to blow off some steam 'cause my room service last night was horrible" Buttercup fumed, remembering her cold soup she ordered.

"Alright. I'll see you at the gym in a couple hours then?" Butch mumbled, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Butch" Buttercup snorted, turning on her heel to stalk into her hotel room.

She strolled up the beautiful gleaming stairs, and proceeded to her room. After opening the door, she threw her bag to the side and flopped onto her head. The green puff gave a heavy sigh.

She felt tired. Her mind was tired. Throughout the entire day all Buttercup could think about was their mission. Hers was to steal the heart of the green, beat him to a pulp, and go home. That's it. No qualms about it.

But no. She found out, he actually had a name, along with a family and multiple friends. Butch wasn't a good guy, to say the least, but he wasn't as vicious as he once was back when they first had met.

She shuddered at the thought, feeling the inner fear grip her heart. His jade eyes had stared almost maliciously at her, and his attack had never ceased when they had first fought. He was the first opponent to ever make her feel…frightened.

Buttercup remembered every vivid detail of that fight, and as angry as she is about losing, she never felt so scared and vulnerable. After they disbanded the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup had never felt so weak. She was trembling when she made it to Germany. She remembered being alone and filled with terror at all the dark corridors. Over time, she learned to mask it with brute strength and high self-pride. If she didn't hide it, she wouldn't be herself, and would have probably broken down in Germany.

Buttercup pushed the painful memories from her mind. What she needed was sleep.

What was she to do? She didn't like the guy, but she didn't want him dead either.

Just then, Buttercup's phone buzzed in her pocket. The green puff snorted then fished it out, looking at her text massages. It was from Blossom.

It stated: "Buttercup. Once you've got Butch in your grasp, end it. This charade has carried on long enough and girls...its time. It's time to end it…When you finished the job text me back. Blossom."

Buttercup flung her phone across her room, sending it splattering against the wall. It shattered into a billion pieces.

"Goddamn you Blossom! Goddammit!" Buttercup swore, her emotions welling up inside.

Blossom. Their red headed leader. The core of their operations. Buttercup sneered at her sister's name. Who died and made her queen? Just because on her command Buttercup was just supposed to up and kill poor Butch? Butch wasn't a saint, but he wasn't a bad guy either.

This only made Buttercup more furious, and her headache worse.

"Screw it. I'm not fucking taking orders from you anymore. If I wanna keep Butchy-Boy alive, it's my choice, not yours leader girl" Buttercup scowled as she grabbed her lime green gym bag and headed out the door.

Blossom had already given enough commands in her life. And most of them had not ended nicely.

Buttercup remembered one specifically. It had been when she and her sisters had fought Mojo Jojo long ago. Blossom had devised an elaborate plan to stop the monkey from stealing a set of precious jewels. Buttercup didn't like the plan, it was too dressed up and intricate. And she was right. In the end, Blossoms plan had miserably failed, Buttercup had been injured in her eye (which later turned black and blue), and the monkey had gotten away while laughing his ass off at them.

Even now the thought just made her blood boil even more.

Buttercup soon arrived at the Asylum. She hauled herself out of the cab and threw her money at the driver, then walked inside. Her bag slapped against her back as she quickly paced inside. She walked into the changing room and stripped. It felt good to be back in her element.

When she walked out, Butch was already in the ring, standing proud, arms crossed with tape strapped about them. His famous smirk played on his face.

"Hey Seraph. You ready to rock or what?" the boy laughed.

"I'm always ready" Buttercup huffed, as she taped her hands.

This was going to be a good match for stress relief.

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Bubbles and Boomer both walked through the front doors, laughter bursting from their lungs. Bubbles had a good dinner with the doctor, and she couldn't convince herself that the man that stood before her was her counterpart. A cold ruthless killer named Boomer.

"I hope you had a good time. I know I did" Boomer blushed, scanning up his lovely blonde haired assistant.

Not only was Bubbles good for the eyes, but she was kind, sweet, and gentle. Boomer had never met a girl who portrayed all these qualities, and wanted to work with him. Out of all the other assistants he hired, she was the diamond in the rough.

"Wow it's late…I should be getting home" Bubbles stated, watching as Boomer bit his lip.

"You don't…have to go. I mean you could stay here for the night…there's a little study in the back where I keep a spare bed" Boomer shyly stated, his face red, and his eyes wandered to his feet.

Bubbles was silent for a moment, her heart fluttering at the offer. She could stay with the handsome Boomer for the night, probably enjoying his sweet comments. Or she could go back to the apathetic Blossom who didn't want to listen to what Bubbles had to offer and was too preoccupied in herself and Brick.

No, Bubbles wanted to have fun for once. To heck with the mission for now. She just wanted to enjoy her time with a boy. A boy who she actually kinda liked.

She felt her baby blue cellphone buzz in her pocket. It was probably Blossom.

"Sure. I don't have anything waiting at home for me anyway" Bubbles smiled as her heart skipped a beat at Boomer's gleeful expression.

Nope. She couldn't stand Blossom not listening to her anymore. Quickly looking at the text, she pushed ignore. She looked back up to Boomer's dark azure eyes as he smiled at her and began to lead her to the back of the facility.

What an interesting night it would be.

~Brick Jojo's Estate, Sicily, Italy~

Blossom paced about. It had been a couple of hours since she had texted her sisters, and had gotten no replies. She was anxious. Her arms were wrapped about her tiny frame, her face written with worry. All she could hear was the click-clacking of her heels on Brick's floor. Her black skirt seemed uncomfortable as it clung to her legs and she began to fidget with her red blouse. What could be occupying them?

"Clara maybe you should sit down. You look a little pale" she heard Brick call from the sofa in the living room.

She sighed and walked from the adjacent kitchen to where he was. Where were her sisters? What were they doing? Where they gathering information?

Not only were these questions swirling in her head, but also how she would kill the Rowdyruff. She had poison in her small black purse, along with a semi-automatic gun. Underneath the sofa was a rifle she had placed there earlier while Brick was in the bathroom. Her watch held a deadly chemical that could break down the white blood cells in a super being. Even her heels were made of pure steel and diamond tipped. She could puncture his heart with Prada if she had too.

But even though Blossom over-prepared for this moment, she still didn't know if she could bring herself to do it. To actually kill Brick. She had spent all last night convincing herself up on that godforsaken rooftop and when she went home after, she had stayed up all night preparing for this one moment.

But could she bring herself to do it?

"Clara? Are you okay?" she heard his concerned voice.

She looked to him, his eyes worried and soft.

"Brick…I need to tell you something" she said, slowly edging up towards him.

He stood to meet her halfway and touched her cheek lovingly.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" he cooed, taking her lips with his in a quick kiss.

"I…" she paused.

Was she really going to come out with it? Was she going to tell him she was a Powerpuff Girl?

"Brick…I love you" she lied.

She felt so ashamed of herself. All this planning, for nothing.

She watched as he gently smiled and kissed her again, more roughly this time. She could feel his hard hands trace around her body, feeling her breasts and even making their way down through her thighs. She gasped in surprise.

"Brick!" she breathed, feeling him touch her without any restriction.

Then without warning, he swooped her up in his arms, and flew to the back of the house.

~The Asylum, Berlin, Germany~

Buttercup smashed her way through Butch, delivering a swift elbow to his solar plexus. She could hear his breath slowly escape his lungs as she watched him fall towards the floor. She could feel her power struggle and surge beneath her skin. Adrenalin, power, the thrill of the fight. It drove her forward and gave her focus. She didn't even need to use her powers of recovery.

She watched as Butch stood up, taking a couple steps back, and inhaling deeply. Her jade eyes met with his. It was almost as if she were looking at a mirror of herself. Well, a boyish version of herself anyway. Butch snorted when he caught her gaze.

"Is that all? I was expecting more from you, Seraph. But this is just sad" he chuckled, watching her seethe in rage.

"Trust me Butchy-boy...there's a lot more coming!" she roared, suddenly leaping at him and pinning him to the ground.

Buttercup launched a barrage of punches into Butch's face. She could feel his flesh soften and bruise under her attacks. It drove her more. She felt her rage and anger swell in her chest. She felt as if she was going to burst into pieces. She felt a battle cry rise from the pit of her soul. The fighting spirit was still with her, even after all these years of suppressing it and hiding it. Her ferocity took control.

Ruthlessly, Buttercup swiftly picked Butch off the floor and flung him into the ring fence. She heard him grunt in surprise. As she watched him rise, she delivered a quick kick into his side. She watched him fall. Taken over by the passion for fighting and the long suppression of her abilities, Buttercup began to beat Butch down; kicking, punching, and clawing at him. This lasted for god knows how long. She couldn't tell anymore. Everything just became a vivid flash of blood and flesh. When she finally gained control of herself, Butch lay motionless on the floor.

Buttercup stumbled back from the boy, shocked at her own actions. Her anger had always gotten the better of her, but this? This has never happened before, she had never beaten any of her enemies so harshly; so cruelly. Buttercup felt her entire frame tremble, so much that she fell back onto her rear and stared blankly at Butch, hoping he would rise again.

She quickly shuffled on her hands and knees over to his still form. She was actually afraid. She could feel it well up from deep within her soul. What was she to do?

"Butch! Butch!! Butch, please get up! This isn't funny! Get up you asshole! Get up! Get up!! Get up!!!" She screamed hysterically, over and over and over again.

But Butch didn't rise. His eyes were still closed, and a pained expression hung on his face. His body lay still like the dead. Buttercup didn't know what to do. She cursed and screamed and cried, but the ruff still did not rise.

The green puff soon just stopped completely, and turned away from Butch. She placed her taped hands over her face, and took deep breaths in order to calm herself. Her whole body was wracked with fear, and it shook violently. She began to mumble incoherently to herself.

Butch wasn't really passed out on the floor. It in fact was all his plan. He let her have some fun, but now it was his turn. Trying to refrain from laughing, the green Rowdyruff pulled his sore body up from the ground, and quietly stumbled over towards where Buttercup sat. With a wide grin on his face, his bruised arms wrapped around her frame.

"Miss me much?" he snickered, as she violently jumped up and spun about to face him.

Butch stood back nonchalantly, his pose relaxed and his famous grin gracing his bruised and battered face. Buttercup, eyes and mouth wide open, was in so much shock and infuriation, that she could not move.

"Don't be mad Seraph, it was just a little trick" he chuckled, slowly walking towards her, hands in his pockets.

"It wasn't fucking funny!!" She raged, lifting her hand to strike him across the face.

He caught it deftly and he pushed it back, knowing he was stronger than her. Interestingly, Buttercup's hand did not shift back as much as he liked. He didn't know where she was drawing this extra power from, but it only drove his hunger to fight back more. Soon, he forced her back, so hard that they slammed into the other side of the fence, both of them breathing heavily. His face was just inches from hers.

Butch was already in love with Buttercup. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was different. There was always that air of confidence and assurance in herself and in what she was doing. Not only was she easy on the eyes, but she was also good with what god gave her. Her talent in the underground domes of battle were unmatched to other fighters, and it was her personality that also spiked his interest in the long run. After that night at the bar, Butch learned she was proud, cunning, vindictive, and of course stubborn as hell. But all these qualities made him come back for more. More of her, more of her biting tact and wit, and her ability to demeanor him. Something no one else, not even his brothers, could attain. She was Buttercup.

Butch could feel her hot and labored breath on his face. He closed his eyes and he could smell the delectable scent of her sweat. On his body, he could feel her own frame be smashed against his. Their skin touched in all the right places. And soon, he felt his lips draw closer to her own succulent ones.

"What are you doing?" She cautiously asked, noting the extremity of their closeness.

He didn't answer. He didn't need too. For Butch allowed himself to give in to the lust and passion in his heart.

He kissed her lightly at first, almost tentative, then he found himself pushing harder against her lips, knocking his teeth against hers. She was so flavorful, and he enjoyed every bit.

Buttercup was shocked by his sudden outburst. She didn't know how to react. But what she did know was that it felt good. She closed her eyes for a bit, testing this new form of social interaction. Oh yes, it was really good.

Butch kept going, running his hands up to grasp her voluptuous breasts. He heard her gasp in surprise. He growled, something that even surprised him, and he released her lips and made his way to the nape of her slim neck, all the while his hands continuing to coddle and massage her bosom.

Buttercup was swept up in bliss. Everything was a swirl of passion and lust in her body. All of these new sensations made her shiver in anticipation. But is this what she really wanted? To be loved by a Rowdyruff? Her nemesis?

She remember the plan. That she was to steal the heart of the green. Well, now she knew he was hers. But now what was she to do? Kill him like the queen bee said?

She watched as Butch striped off his tattered white top and flung it across the ring. She admired his built frame of muscle and marveled at his battle hardened physique. She could feel his hands trace the hem of her sports bra and biker shorts.

"Do you want this?" she suddenly heard him ask.

He was waiting for her answer. His eyes slightly suppressed and soft. They weren't the eyes of the fierce five year old she faced long ago. No, this was different. They held an emotion in them; a soul behind the villain. Could she kill him? Just based on the fact that he's a Rowdyruff? And that maybe he's a Rowdyruff because it's expected of him to be one?

She felt her bra and shorts come off, and never felt so exposed in her life. But seeing him exposed and naked under the light was slightly comforting. He was just like her. Forced into a life that maybe he didn't really want. Maybe he just wanted to be a professional fighter or a trainer. Instead of being a Rowdyruff and ruler of the world. He was just like her.

It hurt. She hissed as he entered her, made a connection with her. But, what ties didn't hurt? What bonds that are forged have never been painful? She took it in, being the strong-tough puff that she is, and soon the pain faded away. It melted into a blissful reunion of two souls. She couldn't even feel Butch's body anymore, all she could feel was the connection they shared and how both of their essence's mingled with one another.

Finally they finished, and she watched in fascination as he pulled out and collapsed next to her. She rolled to face him, and watched as his chest rose and fell from his gasping. Her eyes caught his, and they locked with one another, almost trying to see into the other persons's thoughts. They didn't say anything, but only stared at each other. Soon Butch pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his hot body encompass hers. He kissed her forehead, and then laid back to rest.

She knew that from that small simple action, that he loved her. He didn't even have to say it, and it slightly upset her. Was Buttercup, the hardy and stubborn puff of the group, willing to kill someone who loves her? Would she be able to do it? Even when, she herself finds him attractive, and she shares a bond with him?

Buttercup had no clue. She just curled up in Butch's strong arms, pondering, and waiting until the time when the boy's death sentence with be fulfilled.

* * *

alright...whew~

TEASER: "Belle you have to believe me...the Powerpuff girls are out there...and we're going to find them...and kill them..."


	11. Beware of the Blue

Hello everyone!

Alright, this chapter is really really short. I know. But I feel that is still has a great importance to the story :)

So I have started up school again...ugh, back to hitting the books and probably hardly NO updates from me for awhile Dx

BUT I hope to keep writing this story all the way til its end! I guess you could say it's my last minute resolution to finish this story (and another that I am personally working on which is outside of fanfiction).

Also thank you for all of your support :')

I have gotten better and even though it will take time to recover, I feel empowered by my reviews for this story :)

And now to answer the teaser we have all been dying to see! :D

(Blue centered for this chapter ONLY...I felt I needed to bring them closer than ever before, but no worries no lemon or sexual innuendo)

* * *

Chapter 11: Beware of the Blue

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Bubbles sat in Dr. Boomer's back office, swinging her legs to and fro joyfully as she waited for Boomer to come back. The room was small and quaint, lightly painted a blue hue with white trimming. A small bed lay in the corner, a desk with a computer stood by its side, and Bubbles sat on a love seat while looking about.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she heard Boomer call from the door, as he entered with two steaming cups of hot cocoa.

"No not at all," she smiled, "it's very quaint in here."

"Thank you, it's a great place when I need to be alone" he added, handing the cup to her.

They sat there, sipping the drink, and enjoying each others company. Bubbles could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and she turned to smile at Boomer. He beamed back. She had to hide her blush. He was extremely handsome.

His golden locks framed his face and his pearly white teeth gleamed at her.

"Belle...I am very glad to have you as my assistant" he stated, as he gently took her hand and held it gingerly.

Bubbles furiously blushed at the action. She's never had contact with anyone else other than her sisters. She could feel the heat from his hand surge through her entire body. The sensations in her heart only increased.

"Belle...I've been thinking about you ever since the International Villain Celebration...I..I am very fond of you" Boomer stated, his heart racing.

"I...I am very fond of you too Dr. Boomer. I find you very attractive and kind and pleasant to be around" Bubbles blurted.

Bubbles looked up at Boomer, and she watched as he drew near to her. She closed her eyes in anticipation. All she could feel was her heart almost bursting from her chest and ringing in her ears. But the kiss didn't come. She opened her aqua eyes. Boomer was gone.

She could hear him outside of the room, talking on the phone. She snorted in frustration. It was such a perfect moment, and it was ruined. She stood up and paced to where Boomer was, watching as he talked on the phone.

"Brick, I'm kind of busy right now" she heard him say.

He sounded upset, and Brick didn't sound too happy either.

"Look I've gathered up all I can, what more do you want me to do?...Well I'm sorry but Utonium is dead and there aren't any files left...What's that supposed to mean? Look I'm doing the best I can with what I have alright? Like I said Brick, these things take time...the experiments are fine. Everything is going as planned. Relax. What are you so worried about now?...Brick listen to me...we'll find them...alright...take it easy brother" Boomer concluded, finally hanging up the phone.

She heard him sigh in exasperation.

"Is...is everything all right?" she asked, slightly worried about the conversation she had just heard.

"Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine...I'm just...a little stressed right now" he sighed, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Oh...umm if you don't mind me asking...why are you stressed?" she asked, almost fearful about the answer.

Something in Bubble's gut turned and she felt sick. She was scared to know the answer. She watched as Boomer looked at her, a dark aura now around him, it almost seemed to reach out and grab her. She had to refrain from pulling away from him.

"If I tell you...then I'm afraid...you'll think I'm insane" he chuckled, getting up and moving towards a lab table.

Boomer placed his hands on the table, leaning forward and waiting for her answer.

"I won't think you're insane...why are you stressed out Boomer?" she called.

"Belle...have you ever heard of the Powerpuff girls?" he suddenly asked, his eyes turning to her and catching her aqua ones.

Bubbles was caught off guard. Her jaw slightly dropped. What was she to say? Yes? No? Was he going to suspect her if she said yes? What if she said no? Was he going to wonder he she was keeping information from him?

"Well umm yes of course I have heard of them...but I haven't heard much" she concluded, watching him cautiously.

"Ah I see...well...do you know why I'm experimenting with Chemical X? How do you even know about the chemical?" he asked, drawing closer to her.

Bubbles felt as if she was being stalked by a predator, ready to pounce.

"Well quite frankly...Boomer...I've heard about the chemical from your reports. And I don't know what you're going to do with it..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

He circled her, a hand to his chin. Boomer may have seemed like an idiot when he was younger, but not anymore. Bubbles learned from watching him work. The loud-mouthed dimwit from before had now turned into a silent and calculated man, always thinking and studying before taking action. Probably a trait he picked up after experiencing so much ridicule and mockery for being a dunce and the idiot of the group. Experiences like those change people. Bubbles knew that. He suddenly stopped his pacing.

"Belle...why did you want to become my assistant?"

Boomer looked at her, this petite blonde haired girl dressed in a white blouse and blue pencil skirt with baby blue heels. He searched her face for any trace of weakness or lies. But Bubbles was so innocent and pure that he could not find any. He waited.

"Well? Why are you my assistant Miss Belle Delmont?" he asked again, slightly upset that she didn't answer.

"I..." Bubbles stated, but her mind was in turmoil.

What was she to do? If she said that it was because it was their plan and that she was a Powerpuff, then everything they worked for would be lost. But she didn't want to lie to him and just say that she wanted the career to boost her resume or something. It wouldn't make sense. And by the way he was looking at her, he was suspicious. He could tell if she was lying. So, she decided to tell the truth.

"Truthfully Boomer...I wanted to become you're assistant because...because...I am madly in love with you" she stated.

Well maybe not the whole truth, but she was attracted to him. Hopefully it would be enough to fool him.

Boomer stared at her, almost in disbelief. Belle? This blonde goddess in love with a Rowdyruff like him? It was slightly absurd. But then again, she knew and read his research. She searched him out and asked for the job. It all made sense.

"Belle...I never knew..." he stated, drawing her close and embracing her.

Bubbles took it in. Drawing back from him would put her in a dangerous predicament.

"Belle...I love you too. I do" he stated, caressing her hair and stroking her cheek.

Bubbles felt slightly comforted, knowing that the "darkside" of Boomer had disappeared. If only for now. She hoped that he wouldn't ask any more questions about the Powerpuff girls. But she had some questions of her own.

"Boomer..." she asked carefully, "what do you know about the Powerpuff girls?"

Boomer looked at her, debating whether or not to answer her. He sighed. There was no keeping any more secrets from her, especially if she loved him and he loved her.

"It has been exactly 12 years, 2 months, 7 days, and 3 hours from the girls disappearance off the face of the earth. As you know, the Powerpuff girls were declared dead 3 days after my brothers and me had sent them hurtling into a massive crater in the earth. They have also not shown themselves for the entire 12 years that we have ruled Earth, and have not been spotted flying or using their powers all over the world. I have done research with Professor John Utonium for 11 years after his capture, and have read his data on Chemical X and on the Powerpuff girls. I know all of their powers, their personalities, and even the shoe sizes of when they were five years old. But what puzzles me is if they are really deceased. If they really are never coming back..." Boomer trailed off, his eyes distant and his dark aura returning.

Bubbles had to refrain from high-tailing it out of the room. She was afraid. She was very afraid. Boomer knew everything about them. Everything. Except if the Powerpuff girls would return and save Earth.

"Do you know if they're alive?" Bubbles asked, her eyes wide, her fear to its most extreme.

"My brother, Brick, was always suspicious that they were alive. Why even this year he went back to little Townsville and went into the Powerpuff's home. He didn't expect to find anything after we had ransacked it, but he did. In their room, the phone the girls used to battle crime held a blinking light. It had been touched. Also, Brick checked the crater for their bony and deteriorating bodies. But he found nothing. No trace of them ever lying there. Now it even makes me wonder Belle, are they alive? And you know what I believe the answer to be? Yes...yes Belle. Belle you have to believe me...the Powerpuff girls are out there...they are alive and waiting for us...and we are going to find them...and kill them...if it's the last thing my brothers and me ever do" Boomer concluded darkly, his eyes cold and unmoving.

Bubbles stood frozen to the spot. Sweat dripped from her forehead in fear and anxiety. Her eyes were wide at all the information Boomer had found and pieced together. But, did he suspect her? Did he know if they were the Powerpuff girls? Would he kill her?

"I...I believe you" she managed to spit out as Boomer stopped circling her and stood behind her, drawing close.

"You're so beautiful...its hard to believe that you were once an orphan" he cooed, lightly placing his hands on her hips and pulling Bubbles closer to him.

Bubbles remember what it was like to be an orphan. All too well in fact. When she arrived in Europe, she had high hopes of finding a wonderful family to live with. But when she was placed in the orphanage, her innocent childlike beauty was her enemy. All of the other children hated her for it. She was like the precious angel from above. They hated her, loathed her, envied her. And so, they beat her, and ripped at her hair and her clothes. They doused water on her and snatched away her food. They even went as far as to rip up all of her precious drawings she created, and they burned them in the furnace. Bubbles couldn't help that she was pretty and kind and sweet. It was who she was. But like had taught her, that not everything in the world is as pretty and kind and as sweet as she is. She learned that the hard way.

But she also learned, that beauty counted most on the inside. Those other nasty children in the orphanage were ugly because their souls were dark and spiteful. They could never be like Bubbles because she was pure of heart. And when Bubbles was adopted, she could finally live the happy life she longed for when she first arrived. It didn't matter to her anymore that she was an orphan. What mattered now, was Boomer.

"Yes...I was once an orphan...but not anymore" she stated, turning to face him, "and I am only beautiful because I am beautiful on the inside Boomer. You know that."

Their azure eyes locked with one another, searching for answers and thoughts. She could see the darkness in his heart, but also light as well. The boys weren't all evil. She knew it. Just by looking at Boomer she could tell.

"Boomer...I know that you and your brothers have the potential for evil. I can see your darkness...but I can also see your light. Give me reason to believe that you are a good person inside. Give me a reason to also see you as the handsome man you are..." she stated, as she slowly embraced him.

She could hear his heart beat. The thudding sound that all people shared in this twisted and godforsaken world.

"Boomer...why are you experimenting with Chemical X?"

* * *

Once again thank you very much for you reviews. They drive me to finish my resolution and keep dishing out chapters!

Hopefully I can update again soon. If not, no promises.

TEASER (everybody loves um):

"My brothers...it is time. I believe we have enough substantial evidence to conclude that the Powerpuff Girls...are indeed alive...and we must draw them out using any means necessary. Even if it means we have bring about the destruction of Earth..."


	12. Breaking Down

I am back from the dead! HAHAHA!

Well I am glad to be back readers, and thank you for your continued support and reviews :)

I am sorry that I haven't been able to upload in a very very long time, but I am still slowly working on my stories when I have time to, and whenever I can in the fast-pased, homework-laden college life.

I also hope that you continue to read 'til the end (for yes I am intending to finish!) and just be patient with the uploads.

Thank you very much!

-Kgirlthefox

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking Down

Brick slowly got up from the crimson bed, his eyes half closed from the sleep. He let his legs fall and touch the ground. He needed to call Boomer immediately. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to get on with his life.

Brick turned towards Blossom. His eyes softened. She was soundly asleep, naked of course, after their wild and intoxicating evening of fun. His life with her. This beautiful and intelligent woman who he fell in love with. He didn't want anything to spoil what his brothers and he has accomplished. And more importantly, he didn't want anything interfering between the love of his life and him.

The Powerpuff Girls needed to go.

Brick got out of bed and headed to an adjacent room. He went in, and checked again to make sure if Clara was still asleep. She was. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Boomer's number. As it rang, Brick looked at his watch, noticing it was only about midnight. He heard someone pick up.

"Brick I'm kind of busy right now" he heard his brother snort, obviously he caught him at a bad time, probably working on some experiment.

"Boomer, are you sure you've got everything on the Powerpuffs? Because there's nothing much to work with" Brick stated a little too loudly, her heard Clara shift in her slumber.

"Look I've gathered up all I can, what more do you want me to do?" Boomer replied with impatience.

Brick ground his teeth in frustration. This wasn't giving him any leads, and the little information Boomer collected on his own tells nothing about the girls whereabouts now.

"What about Utonium? Didn't he keep files on his girls or something? Couldn't he have contacted them?" Brick pressed, hoping for something, anything.

"Well I'm sorry but Utonium is dead and there aren't any files left" Boomer stated matter-of-factly, something that Brick despised.

Why couldn't he have stayed as a loud mouthed and dimwitted?

"Well all I'm saying Boomer is that YOU must have missed something because I can't get any lead on the girls with your information!" Brick hissed harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look I'm doing the best I can with what I have alright? Like I said Brick, these things take time...the experiments are fine. Everything is going as planned. Relax. What are you so worried about now?" Boomer finished, and Brick could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Boomer I'm just nervous I guess. I can feel it that's why. It's like I can sense them. And I know they're out there. Just waiting for us...waiting to strike. I don't like it Boomer...I don't" Brick concluded, pacing about the small dusty room.

He poked his head out to check on Clara. Still asleep.

"Brick listen to me" Boomer stated.

"Yea I'm listening" Brick barely answered, as he watched Clara slowly get up from the bed.

"We'll find them..." Boomer promised, as Clara sat up on her elbows.

"Brick?" she called groggily.

"Shit. Yea alright, gotta go. We'll talk later Boomer" Brick pressed, as he spoke as softly as he could.

"Alright...take it easy brother"

And with that Brick dismissed the call and headed into the bedroom. Locking the door behind him.

"You called?" he asked, making his way over to her and sitting on the bedside.

"Yea...I really need to go..." Blossom replied, as she wiped the sand from her eyes and gathered the sheets up around her naked form.

"You don't need too...you can stay here...but I charge rent" he smirked, as she peered at him.

"Okay, now I really have to go..." she stated, pulling herself up and looking about for her clothes.

She felt his arms encircle her body. She stopped in her tracks.

"Please...stay" she heard him whisper in her ear.

Blossom craned her neck to look up at him. His eyes were soft and glossy. She could feel his breath on her face and his scent enveloped her. She felt his lips draw close and snatch a kiss from her.

"I want to stay...," he took another kiss, "but I'm afraid I have to leave" she stated, as she pulled away from him and gathered up her clothes.

"I understand...when will you be back?" he asked, watching her dress.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from her pale skin and her luscious chocolate hair.

"I should be back in a day or so. I need to check up on a couple of things first" Blossom stated, pondering about why her sisters had not yet texted her back.

It made her slightly infuriated that they had refused orders.

"I'll be waiting for you" Brick mumbled, as she turned to face him, fully dressed and purse in hand.

She took a step closer, pressing her full weight against him, and have him a mouth-watering kiss. For a moment, Brick was shocked. It was the first time she kissed him, not vice versa. She released his lips from her own and ran a hand down his cheek.

"I'll be back...you can count on it" she said, then headed for the door.

Once out of the house, Blossom hailed a cab and headed for the Delmont Estate. She was going to call an emergency meeting. It's been too long since she has seen her sisters, and she needed them now. Their information on Boomer and Butch would help her bring about the Rowdyruff's destruction. At least she hoped.

~Berlin, Germany~

"Wait! Why are you leaving!" Butch called after Buttercup, as she lugged her bags to the airport. She wished she could fly.

"Because! I'm sick of Germany! I'm going home!" She called back, finally making it to the front desk.

"Hello Miss. How may I--" the teller asked, but stopped because Butch silenced her with one glare.

"Gabriella, why are you leaving? I know it's not because you want to go home. Is it because of me? Tell me what did I do wrong?" Butch berated Buttercup, as the teller hid behind the counter.

"Butch it's not you. It's just that..." she paused, was she really gonna bring Blossom into this conversation?

"It's just that I need...to see my good friend! She lives in Italy. I met her at the International Villain Celebration. Her name is Belle Delmont?" Buttercup lied through her teeth.

Blossom owes her big time for this.

Butch's face was unreadable for a moment, as he just stared at Buttercup.

"What? You wanna fight?" she snorted, dropping her bags by her feet and crossing her arms over her bust.

Butch smiled.

"Come on. We'll take my private jet" he grinned, picking up all her luggage in one fell swoop and carrying it in one hand.

"Why thank you. You're finally learning how to be a gentleman for once!" She laughed, as they merrily made their way out of the airport.

~Delmont Estate, Milan, Italy~

Bubbles was already home. But as she stared at her own front door that she had been living in for more than half her life now, it didn't feel like home. She missed the laboratory. She missed Boomer.

After she questioned him about his experiments with Chemical X, he said nothing and asked her to go home. Infuriated that he wouldn't tell her, she stormed out and had left a lovely slap mark on his face.

As she left him, she couldn't help but notice his sorrow and regret. Maybe he did want to tell her what they were doing with Chemical X. But he knew that blood was thicker than water. Bubbles commended him for that, but nonetheless, she was his assistant. She needed to know things too. And she didn't like being kept out of the loop. She didn't want to be the ignorant little Bubbles anymore. No more.

Bubbles headed in, said hello to her butler, Jenkins, and then headed up to her room. She stripped off her lab coat and kicked her baby blue flats from her feet. She sighed as she flopped onto the bed. Everything was spinning around in her mind. Boomer's plans with Chemical X, what were they? What is Blossom's emergency meeting about? What could be more important than destroying the boys? Or was it about destroying the boys? What had Buttercup been doing all this time? What information could she have pulled up on Butch?

Bubbles screamed into her pillow for a moment, letting out her frustration and anger. She didn't know anything. Where the plan was headed? She didn't know. What were the boys plotting? She had no clue.

Bubbles heard the door click, and she peered over her shoulder.

Buttercup stood in the door way, bags stuffed under her arms, and sweating from climbing up the stairs to reach Bubble's room.

Bubbles watched as Buttercup dropped all her bags to her feet, and outstretched her arms to her sister.

"Well? You gonna give me a hug or not?" she retorted, as Bubbles quickly jumped up and slammed into Buttercup's arms.

"Hey take it easy you big baby! I wasn't gone for that long" the green huffed, hugging her sister tight.

"I missed you!!" Bubbles cried, she then noticed a dark haired boy outside the door, standing with his hands in his pockets, his green eyes piercing her soul.

"Who...who are you?" she hesitantly asked, slowly releasing Buttercup from her grasp.

"Oh that's right. Belle, this is Butch. He's the cage fighter in Germany. Remember the one I was telling you about?" Buttercup hinted on the last parts of her words, Bubbles gulped hard but kept up the act, like always.

She smiled big, "OH! That's right I remember now! Gabby told me all about you! She said you're real tough and kind of a player" Bubbles stated in a squeaky voice.

Butch only smirked, took one look at Buttercup and shook his head.

"What? What'd I do?" Buttercup snorted, noticing Butch beginning to giggle.

"Gabby?" He laughed.

"Yea? So? Shut up you nimrod" Buttercup huffed, delivering a swift punch into his shoulder, but even then Butch could not contain himself.

Bubbles just stared at the two, noticing how close they've become. She felt a little jealous. Butch didn't seem like the cut throat Rowdyruff she remembered. In fact, he mellowed out. And that's an understatement actually. He seemed reformed, as if he never knew of violence.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Belle, and it's always a pleasure" he winked, suddenly grabbing Bubbles's hand and giving a kiss.

Bubbles luckily managed to stop herself from screaming. Buttercup smashed Butch on the head, her face upset.

"Knock it off! You can't hit on my friend!" She growled, as Butch still, even after being hit, laughed it off.

"Jeeze I was only introducing myself!" He laughed, while rubbing the back of his head.

Bubbles quickly drew her hand behind her back and wiped off his kiss. Childish, but it made her feel better at least. She watched as Buttercup fought with Butch, and stood in awe as he took every blow from her.

"Take it easy Baby Cakes! (laughter) I wasn't hitting on her!" he laughed, as Buttercup continued to rebuke him.

Bubbles heard the front door shut. She stood silent. The clacking of heels on the tiles only meant one thing. Blossom was home.

Bubbles looked to Buttercup, who had also noticed their leader's arrival, and they knew what they had to do.

"Butch okay, you seen the house, now you gotta go. Just like you promised" Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms, and her eyes becoming stern.

Butch sighed, stuck his hands in his pockets, and turned up his face in a childish manner. He scrunched up his nose and curled his tongue at the girls.

"Oh Butch how mature of you. Now leave" Buttercup growled, getting impatient as Blossom's steps drew nearer.

"I'll leave on one more condition..." he spoke, his tongue still curled.

Buttercup stuck her own curled tongue at him. Her eyes narrow.

"No, you said--" but she was cut off.

Butch caught her in a deep kiss, his tongue feeling about her mouth. As Buttercup tried to push him away with her hands, he wrapped his arms tight around her shapely frame and held her tight. He did not release her with his lips just yet. And at that precise moment, Blossom arrived at the top of the stairs. Her face went pale.

Butch released Buttercup, hopped away and flew away from the stairs so she couldn't catch him.

"Butch!!! You!!!" Buttercup howled as he only laughed.

"That's all I wanted! Love ya Baby Cakes!" he stated, saluted, then flew out of the house.

Everything was quiet except for the sound of his jet taking off and flying away.

Bubbles eyes wandered from Buttercup to Blossom. Buttercup still looked upset about what Butch did, while Blossom, her face was expressionless.

Then, Blossom paced over to her green-eyed sister, and slapped her. Hard. Buttercup slammed into the walls, making them crumble at her impact. But she quickly got up, a red welt across her right cheek.

"What the fuck was that for!?" She screamed, as Blossom gaze set on Buttercup, her eyes a fire that Buttercup has never seen before.

"What was it for? What was it for!? I order you to kill them! And I come back and find Butch slathering a wet kiss on your lips!! You disobeyed my orders!" Blossom screeched, her voice going so high that it cracked.

Bubbles felt helpless as she watched her two sisters devour each other alive in rage. She could only watch as the situation turned from worse, to devastating.

"Well who died and made you queen of the universe! I don't wanna take orders from you anymore!" Buttercup seethed, throwing a chunk of wall at Blossom.

"We're in this together Buttercup! I'm the leader and what I say goes! If you don't like it too bad! Because there's nothing we can do! You know if we keep them alive they'll kill us! They will destroy the world!!" Blossom retaliated, but this only made Buttercup's face littered with lividity.

"It's people like you that make Butch into a bad guy. When in fact, you're the evil one! You just want some one to blame for all of your mistakes!"

Bubbles gasped and pulled her hands over her mouth. Tears stung her eyes, but she did not glance away.

"What did you say?" Blossom asked, almost dumbfounded.

"You heard me ice bitch..." Buttercup growled, as Bubbles eyes grew wide.

Blossom just suddenly erupted into a fury and she zoomed at Buttercup, all you could see was a pink flash. The pink puff slammed into her sister, and began to mercilessly pummel her into the ground. With every blow, her rage only intensified.

Blossom was screaming incoherent words as Buttercup used her powers to withstand the blows, and while Bubbles tried helplessly to pry her sisters apart.

"Stop it, stop it!! We're sisters!! Stop! STOP!!" Bubble's cried out in vain, as she finally managed to pull the red head and the green apart.

"I hate you! I hate you!! You aren't my sister anymore!" Blossom screamed whist being restrained by Bubbles.

Buttercup's face suddenly went lifeless, and her face slightly sagged. Her eyes glistened, and were watery, but she did not shed a tear. Then her face began to turn red again, her fury returning.

"I hate you too!! And I never want to listen to you ever again!" Buttercup screamed, as she zoomed out of the room and left only her green streak behind.

Everything went quiet. The entire house was silent. Bubbles and Blossom stood there, frozen, and in shock. Buttercup, the rough-tough-green-Powerpuff, was gone.

Blossom pulled herself away from Bubbles, and smoothed back her locks. She took in a deep breath in her nostrils, and exhaled deeply. She could feel her body slightly shaking from the sudden outburst of rage.

Bubbles was silent. The feelings of shock, and abandonment were slowly setting in. But there was also another feeling that she felt; rage. She strode up to Blossom, and spun her around forcefully, so that she had to look at her blue sister.

"What is the matter with you!? Why would you do such a thing to our sister!? My sister!? Your own sister!" Bubbles yelled, her cheeks red and her eyes wide.

"What is the matter with me? Me!? What is the matter with the both of you! We are on a mission to destroy the Rowdyruff boys! Not fall in love with them! Or have both of you forgotten that!?" Blossom shrieked, as Bubbles remained firm, and her lips tight.

"And what about you Blossom? Huh? What have you been doing with Brick this entire time if I may ask?" Bubbles asked curtly, almost venomously.

Blossom had to hold her tongue. What she had been doing was wrong, but they were doing it too! They were all to blame. They had all given in to the desire that burned so passionately in their hearts. She was as guilty as them. If anything, Bubbles had stuck to the plan. But herself? She had strayed, and now Blossom could feel the shame and guilt overcome her. But her rage still persisted. Where she was at fault for letting the sin of lust take over, her sisters were to blame for never contacting her about any new information, or about how they should even handle the plan in the first place. Blossom surely was born to lead, but she has never been prepared for anything like this. Nothing could have prepared them for the personal and emotional affections and thoughts given to them by the Rowdyruff boys. Nothing could have prepared Blossom for the wonderful, and yet vile emotions of love. Nothing.

"I am doing what I must in order to fool the boys and get information out of them. I don't care if Brick and I are more than close, for I am the one he goes to if he has concerns and anything else. It is the only way for me to find out what the hell they are up too!" Blossom snarled at Bubbles, crossing her arms and turning away from the blonde.

"You're doing what you can to get information out of them!? Let me guess, you sleep around with him in order to get what you want!? You're disgusting! And I have information without having to resort to the tactics that you've had to!" Bubbles screeched back, her fists balled tight.

"Then why haven't I even heard any of that information? Where is it Bubbles?! What do you know!" Blossom screamed, violently grabbing the blonde by her blue coat and rattling her.

"I don't know what they are planning yet!! I'm still trying to get Boomer to tell me what he knows! So back off!!" Bubbles growled, as she pried Blossom's fingers off of her coat and flung her back.

Blossom recovered, and grit her teeth. So her sisters didn't even get any information at all! She uncovered dirt on the boys, all the damage the boys did when they were "missing," and she looked at all of Mojo Jojo's plans on how to destroy them. They could probably use one in order to get rid of them for good!

What did Bubble's have to contribute? Nothing. Only an I.O.U. and more time. But they didn't have time anymore. Blossom was sick of waiting. She wanted this done and over with. They had toyed along with them long enough. And she would finish the job. Even if it meant doing it all by herself.

"I'm leaving" Blossom suddenly blurted, as she went to her room to gather up her stuff.

Bubbles just watched her, and didn't say a word. She knew what Blossom was thinking. She could also see it on her face as Blossom packed up whatever she could, and left. And as Bubbles stood alone in the wrecked house, she sunk to her knees, and cried.

~Brick's Estate, Sicily, Italy~

Butch flung open the door with one hand, the other in his pocket, and made his way into Brick's home with a lazy gait. The red haired Rowdyruff was waiting for him, an irritable air about him.

"What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting for you for an hour" Brick snarled, arms crossed, and his eyes glowering.

"Back off red, I was out with my babe. So chill" Butch defended, still keeping his laid-back pose.

"Whatever, let's just get started" Brick grumbled, knowing there was no point in fighting with Butch when it came onto the topic of Miss Gabriella Vont Mar.

The two made their way deeper into Brick's house, and entered a giant library. Boomer stood waiting by one of the shelves. He frowned when he saw Butch.

"Late. As usual" he snorted, adjusting his white lab coat and pulling a book out from the shelf.

The wall opened up before them, revealing a secret laboratory filled with tubes of black and greed liquids. Boomer led the way into the lab, with Brick and Butch in tow. They began to inspect some of the chemicals that were held in the tubes.

"Well Boomer? Is the Chemical X ready to begin testing on humans?" Brick asked, as he picked up one of the vials and swirled the inky liquid around.

Boomer quickly grabbed it from him and gently placed it back onto the vial rack, earning a grumble from Brick.

"Yes. We're ready to begin testing. But I am not sure if the antigen has stabilized enough yet. It's too early to decide whether or not it will have the desired effects we want" Boomer stated coolly, picking up a green vial and peering at it for a moment.

"Well so long as it works on people with Chemical X right? I mean, not that I really care about the public, but more like one person in particular" Butch added, thinking briefly back to Gabriella and smiling.

"Yeah, yeah your girlfriend," Boomer paused, and he turned to Brick, "and your girlfriend will be fine. The agent only seeks out Chemical X cells and should cause them to implode inside of the blood stream. If we ever get contaminated then I'm sure its the end for us..."

"More like for the end of those Powerpuff girls" Brick suddenly interjected, his face molded into a scowl, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course we aren't going to use it on ourselves, idiot," Butch snarled, "We're gonna call out those blasted Puffs and give it to them! Only one race of Chemical X beings will rule, and it's us!"

"Easy brother" Boomer calmly stated, as he looked over some charts on the table.

"Easy? Take it easy? Boomer, I want results" Brick growled at the blue, as Boomer looked at him, unfazed.

"You will have your results Brick. I am just going to see the Chemical X effects on humans, and then we can destroy the Powerpuff girls..." Boomer muttered, taking the charts and exiting the lab.

Brick and Butch followed the blue out, and the secret room closed behind them. They headed out to Brick's living room, and each took a quick glance at each other. With a quick nod, they each took their leave.

"Get back to me on those results Boomer" Brick stated as the blue nodded and made his way to the door.

Just then, they heard a jingling of keys at the door, and muffled crying. Before they could move, Blossom burst into the room, eyes red, and face stained with tears. She stopped in her tracks when she found all of them before her. Both Butch and Boomer said nothing, but stared deep at her. Brick on the other hand rushed up to her, his hands making its way to her body.

"Clara! Clara what's wrong?" He pleaded, taking a gentle hold of her.

This was too much for Blossom. Her mind was still reeling from the fight. And seeing Brick, Butch, and Boomer all in one spot made her feel dizzy. Everything that had happened seemed to culminate in her mind and began to swirl in a mess of jumbled thoughts. She stumbled out from Brick's grasp, pushing him away, her tears still streaming from her face. She tripped over her own feet and collapsed to her knees, a mess of tears and hair. Then she knocked out onto the floor, the stress of everything around her pushing her mind over the edge.

The last thing Blossom heard was Brick's voice calling to her before she passed out.

~Moscow, Russia~

Buttercup had flown back home. She couldn't take any more orders. Any more fighting. Any more of this entire stupid plan.

Buttercup landed back at her humble apartment. She sighed with relief to be away from it all. She planned to take a nice bath, and live the rest of her life away from Blossom. Of course she'd go to see Bubbles, but not Blossom. No, Blossom had finally crossed the line.

Buttercup made her way into the elevator. Then got off and headed to her door. It was slightly ajar. Buttercup slightly stiffened. Had she been robbed? She briskly made her way over to the door, dropped her things in front of it, and slammed it open. She was astounded to see Butch sitting on her dark green couch. A grin was on his face, his hands were behind his head, and his legs crossed.

"Hey Babycakes" he smirked, as Buttercup felt herself tighten up.

If she hadn't brought Butch to the Delmont Estate, then maybe none of this mess would have happened. She tightened her fists. Then again, Butch wasn't to blame, Blossom was. She was the leader, why didn't she direct them instead of flaunting around with Brick? Buttercup's hands opened. Before she knew it, Butch was before her, and she looked up into his dark eyes.

"No rude comments? No 'Butch shut up'? Not even an...I love you?" he asked, lightly taking her hands with his.

Love. What did Buttercup know about love? What were all of them even doing? We're they just trying to deceive their hated rivals into thinking they loved them? Or was it real? Was this real? Was she even deceiving herself?

She felt Butch's lips on her forehead, and his breath lingered there. She could feel his muscular body envelope her, and pull her tight. All she could see was his black shirt, and all she could hear was his deep breathing.

Yes. This was real. His love for her was real. And yet, was her love for him real too? Is it still just following the plan? But what plan? What were they even doing? Where the Powerpuff destroying evil? Or were they destroying a corrupt innocent? Her heart tightened at the thought of killing Butch. His musty scent overpowered her. She pulled him more around her frame. A tiny tear fell from the corner of her eye. What was she to do now?

~Laboratory of Dr. Boomer, Venice, Italy~

Bubbles entered the facility, her face flushed. She was walking briskly into the lab, and found Dr. Boomer already looking over some charts. She briefly mumbled a "Hi" to him and walked to the back office, throwing her stuff down into a corner. She sunk down onto the bed and put her face into her hands. She breathed deep sighs, trying to calm her nerves.

What happened after Blossom had left wasn't pleasant. She had to lie to her step-parents about the mess they made of the house. And she felt horrible when she saw their disappointed faces. She never saw them look at her like that before. As if they didn't expect her to cause so much trouble. Bubbles stifled a tear.

Boomer was at the door, leaning on its frame. His face was slightly worried.

"Are you alright Belle?" He asked gently, as he moved over to where she sat and took a seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble at home is all...I don't know if I can be of any use to you today. I feel so useless" she hiccuped, as her emotions started to build up.

"You're not useless Belle. You're very strong and organized. And you are a wonderful person. You're a wonderful person Belle" he repeated, taking her hand in his.

"You really mean that?" She stated, her eyes finally looking up into his deep sapphire ones.

"I do. I know you're a good person Belle...and I guess that's why...I love you too" he mumbled to her, as Bubbles gasped in surprise.

Boomer? Love a Powerpuff like her? She never intended this to happen. She only wanted to find out what he was doing with the Chemical X. But then again, maybe she did ask for this. She did come on to him and catch his attention. But it was all apart of the plan. Couldn't he see through the facade?

Then she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. And for a moment, time stopped. In that moment, she could feel his golden locks brush against her forehead, and his moist lips on hers. Just lightly touching. And then it was quickly over. He had pulled away, she figured he was ashamed, and stood up from the bed.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself...lately when I see you, it's harder for me to control my emotions and keep this strictly business" he stated, as he started rubbing his left arm with his hand; Bubbles knew he did this when he was stressed.

She didn't say anything, and she stood up and embraced him from behind. Her face buried into his backside, her arms winding around his body.

"It's ok. I understand. And the thing is...I like you a lot too."

She couldn't bring herself to say I love you. She knew she didn't love him. At least not yet. But she did like him very much, and Bubbles felt that she could change him too. Maybe, she believed, if she loved Boomer, then he wouldn't be the way he is now. A recluse, a man so deathly afraid of rejection and affection. A man, so concealed behind his studies, that no one truly knows him. If anyone could help him from the consuming darkness residing his heart, it was her.

Bubbles pure heart and soul would be his cure. She would be the one to inspire him. To push him to help the greater good. With Boomer's advancements in Chemical X, then maybe, she speculated, they could cure anything!

She felt him slightly turn to face her.

"Belle...do you only like me? Is it...can it...be anything more than that?" He asked tentatively, as she could almost feel his eyes upon her.

"I...I hope so" she stated, as she looked up, and was captured by his azure eyes.

Without another word, he kissed her. And she found herself kissing back. Before she knew it, the cold air had hit her body. Her skin was on fire as he traced his hands over her pale skin. She felt the pain of their union, along with the bliss. She could cure him.

* * *

And there's some lovely lemon for you all :)

hope you enjoyed it!

Spoiler: "I love you Butch. And yet I hate you. You're my lover and enemy. And I have to be honest. I am Buttercup. The toughest fighter of the Powerpuff girls. And I challenge you..." -- I don't know if I am actually going to incorporate this into the story yet...but at least you have an idea of what's coming next hahaha


	13. Jade Crusade

Hey fellow readers! How has it been?

Pretty boring? Yes i know, i haven't uploaded in like...forever!

But let me just say that i do have a life outside of fanfiction and that it has been very complicated and such...you know, with school and everything else :D

anyways, this is the long and very anticipated 13th chapter to "What are Heros Made of?"

This is only focused on the Greens (GREEN POWUH! Lol jk jk) and this reason is because i felt like the ending should be finished in this manner.

the next chapter of course will be focused on the Blues :), especially since i like to save Blossom and Brick last lol.

so i hope you enjoy it. there is a lot of angst and hurt feelings in this chapter, but i also thought that i was very heartfelt in some scenes and that i conveyed their emotions well.

ENJOY! 3~

* * *

Chapter 13: Jade Crusade

~Moscow, Russia~

Butch had spent the night at Buttercup's apartment, and for once, she didn't mind having the boy around. He was curious as to what her tiny abode held, and inspected every single room with great care. He was also interested in some of the trophies she had obtained from cage fighting, and how she started out. She told him everything pretty much, and how life was hard at first, but later got better. He had smirked at her statement and said "he was the better in her life."

Buttercup had just gotten out of the shower and wore a simple black tee and green cutoff pants. She strapped on her green belt and checked to make sure that the hidden communication button was still working. Even if she was still upset at Blossom, she still wanted to keep in contact with Bubbles. As she fiddled with the belt, Butch couldn't help but stare at her as she got dressed. He smiled when she turned to face him.

"What? I can't help it if you change right in front of me, angel" he laughed, as she still sent a glare his way but chuckled in the end.

She had to admire him for being the person he is. He wasn't evil. No. She knew that already. If he was, then he would have surely made a mockery of her when they had first fought in Germany. But he wasn't evil. He was misguided is all.

"So, why did you choose the cage name Seraph in the first place? I mean, you do look like an angel but you sure don't act like one" he chuckled, as he continued to look over her trophies of victory.

Buttercup knew why she had chosen the name. It was a symbol. A statement that she used in order to remember who she was, and what she stood for. She was a savior for the people of the world. And she will never forget that. No matter where she goes now, her cage name, will always remind her of the evils in the world, and how she must take care to destroy them. She is their angel. She is the people's angel. And she actually comes when prayers are made. She would come to save them.

But the question was now, could she save Butch?

"No reason" she lied, "I just thought it was cool."

"There must be a reason," he chuckled, "I mean, look at my cage name. Green Fiend? Come on, you know what it implies."

She laughed, knowing that he truly was what his names implied. He was a fiend. But even if he was, Buttercup knew there was always something behind the mask. Why look at her, she was no different from him. One minute a cage fighter, and another a hidden Powerpuff girl. She was just like him.

"Gabriella, I want to show you something" Butch suddenly blurted, catching Buttercup off guard.

"What is it? What do you want to show me?" she asked boldly, but her tone still soft.

"Well...it's something that only my brothers and I have been working on. It's not a present or anything, just I want to show you what I've been doing...and the reason why I became a cage fighter in the first place" he stated, suddenly growing tense, as if she were going to attack.

Buttercup just nodded, and soon felt his hand take hers. He floated towards her balcony, with Buttercup in tow. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they floated off into the night. Buttercup had no clue as to where they were going, and what she would find.

~Germany~

They flew for hours, and the wind chilled Buttercup's body straight down into her bones. She could only pull herself tighter around the green ruff as their journey continued. Both said nothing to each other. Butch's face was stoic and he was focused on getting to the destination. Buttercup wondered why he was acting so strange...so not himself. What could be so important that he acted like this? Was it something to do with his brothers? Before she knew it, they had landed at an abandoned factory.

The windows were shattered and boarded over. The once red brick walls were now a grayish color from all the years of the cold. A dark forest surrounded the compound, and the unlit building made Buttercup's stomach squirm.

"Butch...why are we here?" she barely asked, as he put her down and began to walk over towards the building.

"Come on...I need to show you this..." he stated, stopping and turning back towards her.

Knowing she wasn't a coward, and knowing she couldn't show fear, Buttercup strode towards Butch and passed him. She strode over to the building and pushed open the doors. She peered into the darkness.

The lights slowly turned on and before her stood a massive army. But not a living army. A robot army. Thousands upon thousands stood in massive rows, frozen stiff. They did not move from their posts, and their gaze remained fixed straight ahead on Buttercup. She felt so insignificant, and the chill in the room wasn't helping.

"Butch..." she turned towards him, "what is this place?"

His face was slightly ashamed as the walked past her, and made his way up to one of the robot soldiers. He touched it lightly. Buttercup felt her stomach twist in fear. Fear. Something she had not felt in a very long time. Back since when she had first faced Butch and was almost destroyed by him.

"This place...is where my brothers and I hold our robot army...we're going to use them to take over and control the rest of the world...and possibly the universe" he uttered, looking back to her.

She could see the shame hiding in his orbs. He knew she would be disappointed with him. And she was. But not for the reasons he believed. Butch had led her to believe that he had a soul. A heart. A humanity for the human race. It was a cold lie to her. She could see it now. Even if he was pushed into a life of crime-the life he never wanted-Butch would still continue what his brothers and himself started. She felt herself tighten up.

"Gabriella...I'm sorry...but my brothers and I are going to use this army. We're going to take over the world and no one can stop us..." Butch concluded as he walked back over to her, and stood before her, his head lowered.

His eyes peered into hers, waiting to find her disappointment and rage with him. He anticipated the multiple blows and her spitting fire from her mouth. But nothing came. Her face was subdued, and her lips were tight. Her jade eyes were unfocused.

"Gabriella?"

"Your wrong." she suddenly blurted, her eyes fixing upon him.

Buttercup felt her fists tighten up. Her body tensed, ready for battle. Her eyes focused on her target, and locked on. There was no going back. She is the Jade Seraph. The savior for her people. And she was going on a crusade. A crusade to save the unanswered prayers of the Powerpuff girl worshippers. A crusade to stop the evils in the world, and put the villains back in their place. Villains like the Rowdyruff boys. Villains like Butch.

"What do you mean? What am I wrong about?" Butch asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"There are people who can stop you..." she answered, as she watched his face morph into suspicion.

"What do you mean...there is no one in the world who can stop me" he lightly growled, his body also tensing and his pupils beginning to dilate.

Buttercup looked upon him, her eyes fierce. They both had taken their ready battle positions and were on edge. He knew she was acting strangely and he didn't like one bit of it.

"The Powerpuff girls can stop you" she stated, stopping and slowly approaching him.

"They're dead...aren't they...? Gabriella...what are you saying...I don't understand..." Butch began to blurt, crumbling under her unmoving gaze as she neared.

She could see his weakness. He knew what he was doing was wrong. She could also see his love for her. And she could see that what she was doing and saying, was hurting him. Buttercup could feel her own heart tighten, but she brushed it away. What she was doing was for the greater good. She would save everyone, even if it meant killing the love of her life. If it meant killing Butch.

Butch could feel his life slowly spiraling out of control. What was going on? Why was she saying such things? He couldn't understand. And this made him enraged and hurt. Why did she have to say such things? How could she? He loved her and this is how she showed her love to him? He could feel the frustration building as she finally stood before him.

"Butch..." she touched his face, and he shivered, "I love you Butch. And yet...I hate you. You're my lover and enemy. And well, I've been keeping a secret from you. I have to be honest...".

She felt herself pause, and look into his forest eyes. He looked vulnerable, frustrated, and confused. His eyes searched her face in desperation. Anything for a lie, a facade, a possible joke. But she had none to tell.

"Butch...I am Buttercup. I am the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff girls. I have been hiding under the name Gabriella Vont Mar since the day you struck me into the earth at Townsville. I am a superhero...and I will do anything and everything in my power...to stop your brothers...and you..." she concluded, slowly pulling away from him.

She watched the horror set into his face, and then the denial. He pursued her and pulled her back into his warm, muscular chest. Butch stroked her hair and hugged her tight. But she did not take the embrace. Buttercup remained silent.

"Please! If this is a joke it isn't funny! The Powerpuff girls are dead! And they will always be dead! You are my love...my angel..." he pleaded, as she could feel his body tremble.

Buttercup then looked into his eyes, and then captured his lips with her own. It was the first time she had even wanted to kiss a boy. And now she had the kill the only boy she ever wanted to kiss. She hated irony.

"I'm sorry Butch...but I am also an angel for the people. I am their savior too...and I will stop you" she finished, beginning to float away from him.

His face was stoic as she flew up above the army and his eyes remained fixed with hers. She knew he was denying what he was seeing. Her flying above him, face sullen, and her gaze piercing through him. She could see tears well up in his eyes. And then she could see the anger that followed.

"How could you! How could you do this to me? I love you and you're a Powerpuff girl!" He screamed.

Buttercup didn't say a word. She had nothing to say. She could only feel the hurt she caused him. But she knew he could never understand her dedication; her duty to save the people of the world.

Butch began to scream incoherent words as his anger only built up inside of him. He should of seen this. He shouldn't have been so soft and had let himself be hurt. He was Butch. Butch never is hurt. Ever. But yet here he stood. Stunned, frustrated, furious, confused, and...wounded. He never felt so vulnerable in his life. And he didn't like it. No. He couldn't stand it.

Suddenly launching himself, he bolted up at Buttercup, tears streaming and a wild cry echoing in the abandoned facility. Buttercup anticipated this, and remained calm, as he quickly approached her. She did a quick dodge in the air and countered with a swift kick to his gut. She sent him flying into the factory wall, and watched as he burst through the other side and was hurled into the fresh fallen snow.

She followed him and landed, watching as he retched in the ice. The hot tears still streamed down his face, and his teeth were grit in agony and anger. She could only frown at his actions.

"Butch...don't make this harder than it already is..." she snarled, as she took her fighting stance, hands up and her gaze unmoving.

Butch only growled in response as he rolled onto his hands and knees and shakily stood up. Shaking the snow from his body, he turned to face Buttercup. His expression, had changed, and was softer. A melancholy frown sunk upon his face, and the tears had not stopped.

"Gab...Buttercup. I love you. Why do we...why are we fighting...?" he pleaded, whilst getting up and taking a ready position.

"Butch. You know why we're fighting. I'm a hero. You're a villain. It's just the way it is..." she stated with an unwavering voice, but she could still feel her body shake from the cold and his words.

"But...I'm begging you...we don't have to do this...you can just let me go...can't you?" he continued to beg with her.

"No Butch. I can't let this go. Not when it endangers the lives of the people and possibly the lives of my sisters. I won't let you escape...not this time. And I won't lose this time either. I'm going to beat your brothers...and you. Even if it kills me" she concluded, as they began to circle each other in the snow.

"Why are you concerned with the people! They have never saved you! They don't even know the Powerpuff girls exist! So why should you protect them?" he screamed, dropping his guard and falling to his knees.

He collapsed onto his hands and knees and panted. He couldn't feel anything. Only the pain in his heart. It was as if an animal had ripped it to pieces and left it bleeding in his chest. He had never felt this way before. How could a woman reduce him to this? But then again, Buttercup just wasn't any woman. She was Buttercup. The toughest-reckless-stubborn-aggressive-vindictive-sarcastic-confident tomboyish girl on the planet. If anyone can break him, it's Buttercup. Butch watched the tears fall from his face into the snow.

Buttercup watched the scene before her, her body still tense and in its ready position. Knowing Butch, he'd get up sooner or later, and if she wasn't ready, she would lose. She can't afford to lose. Not when the fate of the Earth rested upon her. She needed to beat him. By any means necessary.

Butch slammed his fists into the ground, and felt the sting of pain set into his joints. The stinging in his hands brought him back to what was happening. Back to the battle field. Back to what he knew and what he could handle. Butch stood, and wiped the slightly frozen tears away. He faced Buttercup, and took his stance. There was the Butch she knew.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because I'm in love with you..." he stated, while tightening his fists for the attack.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Butch..." she replied, her muscles becoming taught and rigid.

They stopped in their positions for what seemed like hours. The snow fell lightly on them, tranquil and silent. They waited for a sign of weakness or an opening. And then, they attacked.

Butch had propelled himself forward, launching green beams at the puff. Buttercup dodged as she also sped forward, and they quickly collided together in a fury of attacks. Buttercup had anticipated their collision, and after smashing Butch in his face a couple of times, recoiled and zipped away from him. She knew he would pursue her. And he did.

Buttercup raced through over and around trees, and Butch followed. Every time he launched a green beam at her, she quickly dodged.

Taking an advantage of his anger, Buttercup quickly cut up into the sky and raced back to the factory. Butch, puzzled, had stopped and watched her sudden change of direction. He then realized what she was going to do.

"NO!" He raged, swiftly chasing after the green puff.

But he was too late. Buttercup was already at the factory, and she hovered over it for only a mere moment before beginning to use her laser vision on the building. Anything that was under her gaze was quickly incinerated and exploded in a midst of flame and destruction. The robot army was no more, and all that was left of the factory was a massive blaze.

Buttercup watched it go up in flame, and could feel the heat mingle on her skin. Her senses were heightened. She could feel even just the lightest movement of her sweat, as it glided from her forehead down to her chin. Then she sensed Butch's infuriated presence as he came to a stop behind her.

Butch seethed in anger. All that his brothers had worked for and labored to build lay in ruin before his eyes. The blaze before him just fueled his rage. Screaming a war cry, he launched himself at Buttercup, fists clenched tight. Buttercup dodged and rounded about in the air for a counter strike. She had delivered a quick blow to Butch's jaw, and he reeled back. She smirked at her blow. He wouldn't be much of a fight after all.

But Buttercup had overestimated Butch. Still being a cage fighter in the ring, Butch recovered quickly from the blow, and suddenly gripped his hands together and delivered a strike down upon Buttercup's skull. The bottoms of his palms stung from the attack, but he chased after her as Buttercup spiraled down from the hit.

Her mind was reeling. She hadn't taken a such an attack from an opponent in a long time. But she soon regained normal flight and zipped away from Butch as he tried to pummel her into the earth. He snarled in fury from the miss, and scrambled to keep up with her.

"You can't run from me!" He roared, as he shot lasers from his eyes at the puff.

Buttercup didn't respond. She didn't want to enrage him more. Being that he is a boy and his powers are slightly stronger than hers, she didn't want to take a chance of ticking him off any more. Instead, she needed to think of a plan. She needed to find a way to get an edge. Anything that could give her an advantage.

But she couldn't think of anything. And what made matters worse, she didn't know what power Butch had developed over the years. Buttercup had her power of reactive adaption, but if she had an extra, then that meant Butch will have one too. But in the time that she had spent getting to know him, he had never shown anything that was different from the powers they were already given.

"Fuck..." she mumbled, as the trees below her receded. They began to head into the housing districts of Germany. She stopped in flight and turned to face Butch. If she was going to have a battle to the death with the love of her life, then she didn't want anyone else involved. Especially civilians.

Butch stopped before her, his face formed into a scowl. The tension between the two seemed to convulse as Buttercup drew nearer to him. Butch stiffened. He would not be fooled by her charm ever again.

"Butch. I don't want anyone else involved in this. If you want to fight me, I will meet you at The Asylum" she demanded.

"What makes you so sure that I'd follow?" He snarled back.

"Because...I know what you want. You want me. No one else. So let's keep it that way" she stated, their eyes locked.

They both floated above the houses for what seemed like hours. Then Buttercup began to float away. She wasn't flying very fast, but just enough so that he could follow her. She turned about and found that Butch hadn't moved. He still held a glare, and his eyes were dark.

"You coming or what?" she growled at him, as she continued in the direction of The Asylum.

Butch didn't say a word, but continued after her. He made sure there was a distance between them, and watched Buttercup's every move. Buttercup stole a quick sigh as she spotted The Asylum. Now, at least, no one else would get hurt.

They landed and casually entered. Their eyes never left on another's. As they made their way to the ring, Buttercup felt a cloud of doubt encase her mind. What if this wasn't the right path? Should she have consulted Blossom and Bubbles first? Before she took her own action against Butch?

Butch saw a quick flash of indecision in her eyes, and he wondered what it was. He shook his head lightly, trying to dispel the thoughts. But the more he looked at Buttercup, the more his heart hurt. He snarled. No! He won't be fooled again by her!

They entered the ring. The crowd was dispersed and gone. The ring was bare except for the two fighters. They took their ready positions.

Buttercup, without a second to breathe, launched herself at him and sent a flying kick to Butch's face. Butch just barely had enough time to react, and dodged at the last second. He was surprised at her ferocity and was caught off guard when she began to use her powers. This really would be a battle to the death.

She continued her barrage, and chased after Butch. They flew about the ring, their green trails the only thing being seen as they clashed. Flashes of light were all that were seen of their bodies as they collided violently into each other. This continued for a couple of minutes until finally, they both pulled apart.

Butch and Buttercup were panting, and sweat had begun to bead their foreheads. Buttercup still didn't know what power Butch held, but she was determined to kill him before he even could get the chance to use it. She screamed at him and blasted forward, shooting lasers from her eyes and watching as he dodged them whilst flying backwards.

Buttercup became even more infuriated and launched a sonic scream towards him.

Butch easily dodged and counter attacked with a swift spinning head kick. He landed it right upon Buttercup's jaw and she spiraled down towards the ring floor. She breathed heavily as she sat up. Buttercup could feel her own blood trickle down from her nose. She looked back up towards Butch, who floated in his stance. The blood trickled down from her lips to her chin. As the blood dropped from her face, she suddenly sprung up and sent a hyper beam towards him.

It struck Butch fiercely and he smashed into the ceiling and plummeted back down. He grit his teeth at the pain, and watched as Buttercup raced towards him. He faked a kick and then slammed a punch into her right cheek. The blow was powerful enough to slice open Buttercup's cheek, and sent her downwards. She regained flight and soon felt her reactive adaption powers begin to take care of her body. The pain slowly faded, and she felt her cut heal instantly. Even her nose stopped bleeding.

Butch watched in fascination. So that was her power! He grinned in delight. Now

he had an edge on her! Butch quickly pursued after Buttercup and slammed his knee down into her gut.

Buttercup gasped, blood spurting from her mouth into Butch's face. Butch winced. His heart seemed to scream out in pain from harming his angel. Buttercup slammed into the floor from the blow, and rolled around in agony. Her powers were becoming worn from the fighting. It was getting harder to heal herself. Butch stood over her, and bent down.

"Had enough?" he seethed, as he grabbed Buttercup by the hair and dragged her face up to his.

"Never...I will defeat you" she coughed out as her reactive adaption finally healed the nasty gut blow.

Within an instant, Buttercup had ripped free from Butch's grasp and flipped onto her feet. She immediately took her fighting stance and began to charge her body. She could feel her untapped power begin to surge and pulse underneath her skin. And soon her body became engulfed into a soft light green light.

"Oh no you don't!" Butch roared as he swiftly charged towards Buttercup.

Buttercup continued to charge her body, but as Butch drew nearer and nearer with each passing millisecond, she grew doubtful that she would have enough time to even launch her attack. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his fist connecting with her face. A tear managed to escape, and slide gently down her cheek.

Butch neared Buttercup, and he knew she wasn't ready to launch her attack yet. He laughed inwardly at his victory. The Rowdyruff boys will win! But just as he lifted his hand to deliver a blow down upon her, he stopped. His own body froze on him as he gazed at the single tear shed by Buttercup.

Butch couldn't move. He felt like a weight had suddenly been placed on him, and he couldn't strike the green puff. His hand lowered and before Buttercup launched her final blow, he took her face in his hands. He leaned in and gave her one final kiss. He felt her soft trembling lips upon his.

Buttercup's body felt as if it were going to explode. Holding in all that energy at once is dangerous, but it was the only way Butch could be defeated. But as she charged up, she did not feel any blow raining down from the green ruff. Then suddenly, she felt him kiss her. A chaste and loving kiss.

Buttercup opened her eyes, and within that instant, released her energy. She screamed from the shock and from watching Butch be consumed in her power. All Buttercup could do was sink to her hands and knees as she waited for her powerful energy explosion fade. Tears fell from her eyes in small puddles near her hands.

Once the dust cleared, she frantically scanned about. Then in the distance she spotted Butch. His body had smashed into the Asylum wall and lay lifeless. A gash over his eye was bleeding onto his pained face. One lip was bruised and swolled. His body seemed disjointed and awkward as he just lay there amongst the rubble.

Buttercup sank down next to him, her body trembling. She was afraid to touch him.

"Oh my god...I killed him..." she sobbed, the water flowing.

She gently picked him up and placed him onto her lap. She wiped the blood from his face, and pulled his cold skin up to hers. Her tears fell upon his cheeks.

"Butch...I'm sorry...I wish I hadn't...I mean...I wish we were never enemies...because...I love you..." she mourned, as she placed kisses upon him.

Surrounding them were a massive pile of what was left of The Asylum. Everything lay in ruin. The only thing that wasn't in bad shape was Buttercup. Her ability came through and had already begun to heal her. But she didn't care. She continued to cry and wait. She waited to see if Butch would wake up. But from what she saw, it looked like he wouldn't.

Butch's eyes were still shut, and the pain still rippled across his facial features. Buttercup continued to sob for her lost lover. She could feel the pain and sorrow and anger well up inside her. But she knew that it was her job, and her duty as a hero to do what was right. She continued to hold him and caress him as if he were a doll. A lifeless doll.

Just then her belt began to flash. It was a signal of help from one of her sisters. Buttercup lay stunned. But after a couple of moments, she shook her head, wiped her face with the back of her hand, and stood. She touched the belt buckle and it displayed who was in danger. It was Bubbles.

Buttercup wiped her face once more, and stole another look at Butch. He hadn't moved an inch. She bent down and kissed him fully on the lips. She savored it, for it would be the last time she kissed him. Finally, after a couple of moments, Buttercup zipped away, leaving her tell-tale streak of green behind her. She raced towards Bubbles's location, Venice, Italy.

* * *

Spoiler: "How could you? Everything that my brothers and I have worked for is ruined! I should have believed Brick more when he said you thee were still alive, but no matter...Say Belle? Or should I say Bubbles? How about we test my Superantigen X on you...it seems like you will make a worthy subject!"

(and yes people...superantigens exist!)


	14. Cobalt Shock

III'MMMM BAAAACCCKKKK~

Hey there fanfiction! I hope you've enjoyed your summer and practically the entire year from when I stopped writing...but anyhow, i'm back and happy to upload another chapter for What are Hero's made of? I'm glad to finally be continuing the story and do intend to finish. Even if it may take me more time that I initially planned.

I hope you're ready for some hardcore writing in this chapter...really deep stuff if I must say so myself. Hopefully you'll still enjoy reading it however, and I await all of your glorious feedback and support you've all been providing me throughout this entire time!

Thank you so much and enjoy! :)  
Kgirlthefox

* * *

Chapter 14: Cobalt Shock

Bubbles slowly awoke. Her eyes fluttering open slowly. She sat up and stretched. Where was she?

Something draped itself across her torso. She quickly whipped her head about to find a peaceful and tired looking Boomer at her side. She breathed a sigh of relief.

That's right. She remembered now. She had spent the night at Boomer's laboratory. And they committed some acts that she didn't even want to think about right now.

She was still naked, and she shyly pulled the blanket up over herself, even though there was not point since no one was there and Boomer was fast asleep. Bubbles stole a quick look at him once again, and felt her heart flutter with a new admiration for her lover.

Boomer was laid haphazardly about the bed. A hand on his forehead, and the other trying to grasp her waist. His golden locks lay in a tumbled mess, but she knew the look always suited him (even from when she had first met him). His muscled physique was hidden beneath the white coat, and his pale skin almost enticed Bubbles to run her hands back over it. She thought back to their entourage last night and smiled.

Her mouth almost whispered his name now, and she stole herself to be quiet and let him rest. She had called his name enough during the night, and had even done the dirty deed of letting him spill himself inside of her, when she knew she had no birth control. Oh what a mess! Bubbles thought.

But she couldn't say that she DIDN'T enjoy herself. She peered back at Boomer. The boy was just as handsome and dashing as his brothers, and even though he wasn't very good with words, made up for it with action. Just the things they did together last night proved to her how much he did care for her. And maybe, how much she did for him as well.

Boomer shifted in his picturesque sleep, and caused Bubbles to slightly jump. But she relaxed once again and reached out to stroke his fine yellow lumps of hair. He smiled in his sleep. Her heart fluttered once again.

That smile. That smile was something she wanted to see for a long time. It was a smile of pure bliss; of happiness. Something she knew wasn't present in his life until she came along. Until she came, nothing could make him happier.

Bubble's pulled her hand away. A solemn look cast down upon her face. Until she came, maybe he would still be evil. Until she came, maybe he won't have to die.

She shut the last thought out of her head and consequently shut her eyes as well. She didn't want to think about her duty as a hero. She wanted to be normal. Just a normal girl with normal needs. And possibly a normal boyfriend.

But she could never be normal. Even her relationship with Boomer wasn't normal. She was feeding him lies. All of it. And what hurt her the most was; he believed her. He believed every poison she handed to him. He took it as if it were candy and swallowed it down.

How could she be so cruel? So callous, so inconsiderate, so...inhuman! Is this what it meant to truly be a hero? What was worth saving more? The lives of the entire world, or this poor helpless man, who needs her the most? Is it right of her to be selfish, and greedy, and let the world go to hell just for this man? This man that she...loves?

Bubbles rose from the bed abruptly, but luckily she did not wake the sleeping ruff. She pulled on her sky blue pantie and her lacy white bra and made her way out of the room. She needed some air. She needed time to think by herself for a bit.

The best thing she could think of would be to explore this part of the laboratory. This was Boomer's personal workspace, and even she was not allowed to enter. But now she took free roam around the room, hoping to pull her mind off of the subject of eventually having to face Boomer in battle.

She slowly padded her way through the room, peering at the vials and flasks that lay on the multitude of desks. She was barely looking though, for her thoughts were harder to dispel than she had first anticipated.

By the end of her trek around the room, her last stop was Boomers desk. It was a chaos of mess. Papers, pencils, pens, and other things of the like were strewn about in an unkempt manner. She shook her head, a small smile gracing her features. Without her, he could never organize anything.

She began the task of sorting and filing the papers by placing them in piles on the desk. She reached for one of the papers, and it slipped from her fingers and hid itself underneath the chair. She muttered a curse and bent down to retrieve it.

Her eyes landed on a slightly ajar drawer with a key still hanging from the lock. She peered at it for a brief moment. What kinds of secrets was he keeping from her in this room? What exactly was he working on with the Chemical X? She hoped she would find out.

She began to open the drawer, her eyes growing wider at the contents that it may hold. But suddenly, a hand gently pressed upon her shoulder.

"Doing some filing at 3 a.m.? I'm not going to pay you for overtime you know" Boomer chuckled as she spun around and landed into his arms.

She was too shocked to respond back to him. Bubbles mouth slightly parted as he suddenly leaned in and stole a brief kiss from her luscious lips.

"I can pay you in other ways though" he huskily replied to her, as he began to trail kisses from her lips to the nape of her neck.

Her body shuddered in response. She closed her eyes as she could feel ever inch of her body begin to set on fire from his touches. The growing pit of arousal struggled and snuck its way deep into her core. She felt his cold hands sneak their way under her bra, and gently caress her soft bosom. Bubbles felt a moan rise from her throat.

Her small frame was suddenly picked up and laid down upon the mess of papers upon Boomer's desk. The piles that she neatly created were strewn onto the floor as Boomer began to make a space for them.

He bent down and began to suckle upon her bare breasts, and Bubbles suddenly came to the conclusion that her bra had been taken off in the process. She grabbed his golden hair and pulled him ever closer to her.

As he went about his task of pleasuring her, she tried to focus on other things. But it was difficult, since Boomer kept interrupting. Bubbles couldn't even remember what she was looking at before he began to kiss her with his soft lips.

Just then, Boomer swiftly stripped her of her last undergarment, and she pulled her legs up to her chest in surprise. He chuckled to her reaction and pulled her up so her lips could meet his. She gave into the physical lust, and kissed him passionately.

Boomer took the kiss, and returned it tenfold, only increasing their heated session. He snaked his hands between her legs and felt about her tender area. Bubbles moaned into his mouth.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently, as he positioned himself between her, his boxers already on the floor.

She nodded in response, her mind too jumbled with emotions and thoughts to form words now. He nodded back, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and then steadied himself.

Bubbles pulled herself closer to her lover, preparing. But as she waited in that split second, she noticed something in the room that she didn't see before.

It was a door. A heavy metal door. A giant bolt lock kept it shut. A bookcase had obscured it from her view earlier. What could lay behind it?

Her thoughts were interrupted with the pain of Boomer entering her tender area. She gasped out in surprise. What was she looking at again?

They continued in bliss for some time, and both screamed out words of pure joy and ecstasy. And once the two were done, Boomer pulled himself away from her, and picked her up.

"Come Belle, let's go back to bed. We can continue our research tomorrow," he suddenly chuckled, "and maybe even another 'chemistry' lesson."

Belle blushed at his comment. There were doing more than just chemistry, that was for certain. Boomer soon placed her onto the small futon in the study and fell back into a deep slumber. But as tired as Bubbles was, she couldn't get to sleep. She felt as if she had forgotten something.

And then she remembered. The key and the door. What was Boomer hiding from her? She silently got up, and swapped a pillow in place of her body. She saw Boomer quickly cling to the cushion and mumble in his sleep. She shook her head lightly, then turned back to her mission. I need to focus on the mission, she thought to herself.

Getting dressed and then heading to the desk, Bubbles was soon peering at the drawer with the key. She quickly opened it and peered at the contents inside. The first thing she laid her eyes on was the bolded letters that stated "Chemical X: Top Secret."

She knew it! So this is where Boomer had been hiding his research! Finally, she could find out what he was doing with the chemical. She quickly pulled out the files and tucked them under her arm. Bubbles then re-locked the drawer, took the key with her, and walked towards the heavy steel door. She needed to steal a peek at what was inside.

Bubbles stood in front of the door for a few moments. She felt her stomach writhe inside her, but she quickly brushed it off. Using the key, she unlocked to door and slowly pulled it open. Inside was dark, and she quickly found the light switch.

Once she turned on the lights, before her was displayed a horrific sight.

Bubbles felt her mouth hang open and her eyes opened up with fear. Humans lay in giant tubes filled with a green liquid. She tries to avoid staring at them, but no matter how hard she tries, her eyes do not obey. The poor, pitiful people seem to almost choke in the water, and press their naked, slick bodies up against the glass in a desperate attempt of salvation. Bubbles nearly barfs, and only watches helplessly as the test subjects wretch in pain as the chemical X is pumped through their veins. She walks up to one with a woman encased inside. The woman, fearful and devoid of all hope, stares back with a blank and almost empty existence. She then turns away from Bubbles, as if knowing her fate is sealed.

Bubbles turns away as well, the tears welling up in her eyes. But she only turns towards more horror.

In another section of the room, there is a makeshift infirmary. More people lay in the beds, and are strapped down. She can see the black filled tubes coated in X, and stabbed into it's victims. They are moaning in pain, and call out to her for help.

Bubbles freezes. Utter horror and shock lying within her path. How could Boomer be so cruel, so cold. So inhuman.

She clutched a hand to her face, the tears finally erupting from her azure eyes. She thought there was good in him. She hoped there was good in him. But how dreadfully wrong she was. And now the people are suffering.

Bubbles finally found her resolve. She stuffed away her tears; her face now masked by the stone conscience of justice. She needed to help these people, by any means possible. Even if it meant exposing herself and her sisters.

The blue puff quickly dropped the Chemical X files and the key to the ground and rushed to the nearest person on one of the infirmary beds. She struggled to unstrap the pale, thin man. As she attempted the rescue, she peered about his face.

He was sullen. Almost a ghost in a sheet. His eyes were deeply sunken into his face and his frail, weak body rocked with every breath he took. Bubbles could hear the grating noise at the back of his throat each time he took a breath. She felt more tears threaten to grace her angelic face.

"An angel, an angel..." he rasped and she undid one of his wrists.

"Please don't move...you are very weak" she whispered, as she felt his free hand take her own.

"The lord...is my shepherd...I shall not be in want...He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside...quiet waters..." the man began to recite, and Bubbles stopped and looked at him with a soft and somber look.

"He restores my soul. He guides me in the path...of righteousness...for his name's sake. And even though I walk the valley...of the shadow...of death. I will fear no evil...for you are with me (Psalm 23)" the man concluded as he peered into Bubble's eyes.

In that instant, Bubbles knew. She could not save them all. The damage that had been dealt by Boomer had seeped deep into these people's souls. She could see it. This man only wanted the comfort of death. Death dealt to him by a picturesque angelic creature. An angel, to deliver him to the lord. He wanted this, and nothing else.

And she realized it was her duty to do so. To walk the path of righteousness meant doing deeds that needed to be done.

Bubbles slowly undid the last of the man's straps and gently held his hand. Green veins were prominent under his skin, and it seemed to throb with power. A power no human could control. Or should control.

Bubbles sat by as the man slowly closed his eyes. Finally a serene and peaceful air gracing his aura. His face softened, and he sucked in one final deep breath of the sanitized air. Exhaled. And he was gone.

The blue dropped his hand, and sobbed. She realized; no longer could she walk the path of Belle Delmont. No. Once she found her sister's, her new life was over. It was time to walk the path of a Powerpuff. The path of a Hero. But she never knew it would be this difficult; so painstaking.

There was risk. Her life for one. Her sisters and the fate of the world for another. There was also sacrifice. For the rest of the world to survive, many will need to be sacrificed. For the greater good as they always say. But this didn't mean she was at all happy about it. Gone were the days of playfully enjoying recess in Pokey Oaks elementary. Gone were the days of easily beat monsters and villains who have never taken life. This was the true job of the Hero. Making decisions and sacrifices for the greater good. For the greater good. For Good.

The puff quickly took one last look around the horrific room. She went around to each patient, gently taking the blackened tubes from their bodies, and placing their hand in hers. Only within moments, they passed on. The blue continued her way, becoming a

bewitching angel of death. It was her power. A blessing and a curse upon the most cutest and sweetest of the puffs. The power of toxin generation, a power which allows its user to generate and assault others with one or more varieties of toxins, with widely disparate effects.

A gift. A curse. Her happy-go-lucky aura masked with a almost malicious power. But Bubbles held an epiphany within her mind's grasp. There is a purpose. She has a purpose. What better way to die than by the hand of a glorious angel? What better way to end pain and suffering with the silencing release of death.

When she finished, Bubbles quietly grabbed the Chemical X folder and the key and made her way out. She closed the door heavily behind her and locked it just as if it was never disturbed. Her face was like stone and she felt disconnected from the world. She took a seat at Boomer's desk.

She placed her hands to her face. More tears escaped. Each one for the life she had stolen. What kind of hero is she? Where she takes life instead of saves it? For the greater good. How can she justify herself as a hero when she couldn't save the lives of those poor, unfortunate souls in there? The greater good.

An abrupt noise made her look up, her glossy eyes catching sight of Boomer. He stood confused for a moment, then gently rushed up and encased her in a tight grasp.

"Belle...are you alright? What happened?" He gently asked, as he pulled away to get a better look at her face.

Belle. Belle. Belle. That was not her. Bubbles was living a lie. A dirty lie. A malicious lie. She hated it. Hated it. A hero would not lie. A hero would do what's right. Bubbles is a hero.

"Boomer...what have you done? What have you done..." Bubbles rasped, her voice suddenly gone.

He peered at her quizzically, and then remained silent when he noticed the folder and key in her delicate hands.

"Don't tell me...Belle...you didn't..." Boomer stated, but then swiftly swiped the key from her and ran towards the door.

Bubbles still sat where she was. She looked back down at the Chemical X file in her hand. When she pulled her gaze back up, Boomer's infuriated aura stood before her.

"What did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed, almost like a child.

His hands suddenly ripped at her shoulders; digging into her pale, creamy skin. Lifting Bubbles up off the ground with immense strength, Boomer held her gaze directly with his own dark orbs.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO BELLE!" he screeched at her once again, awaiting a response.

"I'll tell you...if you tell me what you planned to do with those poor people...fair's fair" she calmly stated, her eyes distant and tears still trickling down her puffy face.

Boomer gnashed his teeth together violently, and slammed Bubbles back down onto the seat. Then he suddenly rammed his fist into his own desk. Papers and documents scattered about the quiet room and Bubbles slightly jumped in shock. It brought her back to her senses.

"Alright...if you want to know soooooo fucking bad. I'll let you in on the secret my dear sweet Belle," he seethed as he leaned in close to her face.

Bubbles shuddered with fear, seeing Boomer's darker side emerging. Did she really think she could save him? Was there anything good to save?

"You must know my brother Brick? Well, seeing as I obtained some brains over the past couple of years as an ingenious wetware hacker or in lay-mans terms, a Biopunk, Brick thought I could put my talents to good use. You see, he has an absurd obsession with the Powerpuff Girls. Thus he asks me to do some research on them. Of course I turn up empty handed, yet Brick persists. So I decided to hire that idiot of a dog brain Professor Utonium in order to see how he even created superhuman creatures like the Powerpuff girls and myself. After some time of working with him, and learning all of the Chemical X secrets, I took the research further. I perfected a synthetic dosage of the Chemical X serum which could be injected into animals and can give them supernatural powers. It seemed like a smash success. Until I began the testing on humans..." Boomer paused and chuckled.

"Oh the hundreds that perished after the first administering of the X. None seemed to be able to handle the genetic stimulation of the X in their bodies. Most of them imploded once the chemical was in their system...But their sacrifices are for a good cause. You see Belle, even though my brothers and I may have superhuman powers, we're only three people. Three of us isn't enough to conquer other regions of the world. Places like China, Japan, and Africa. We need more of our kind. So what am I doing with the Chemical X you ask? To put it simply for you my dear...I am using the research on Chemical X to build a race of super soldiers in order to dominate the world. Brick is waiting for the results, and he can employ the little fuckers to do what ever he pleases. Butch could care less about my research obviously, and he's doing his own experiments with robots and battle tactics. That's more of his style. For myself, I prefer the path of science, and it was going along just PERFECTLY until you...NOW the problem is YOU. Unfortunately, I'll have to start from scratch because of your fucking MESS in there!" Boomer scowled, as he suddenly gripped her shoulders once more.

"I'm actually debating whether or not I should dispose of you as well. You know too much my dear. Just like that Utonium. Always looking to help others and lend a generous hand. Well you know where that will land you? In the grave you bitch!" he growled as he suddenly shook Bubbles violently and slapped her hard across her face.

Bubbles felt the stinging pain on her cheek, and she already could feel it swell from the blow. The coppery taste of blood seeped into her mouth from her cut lip. Inside her, she could feel her fury building. Everything slowly began to turn red.

She whipped her head back towards Boomer, a fire suddenly burning in her sapphire eyes.

"It was you! IT WAS YOU!" she screamed, suddenly rising from the seat with the folder still clenched in her hands.

"YOU KILLED THE PROFESSOR! NOT MOJO!" she roared, suddenly incinerating the documents to dust and lunging at Boomer with tremendous speed.

Like hell Boomer was getting away from her now. Like hell he is going to use those documents for more experiments on the poor public. Like HELL is she going to let her father's killer get away.

Tackling Boomer to the ground, Bubbles suddenly unleashed her pent up rage and frustration from all the years in her life. From when her happy childhood was suddenly ripped away from her from the Rowdyruffs. To the time she spent her tortured days in the orphanage and the torment of the other abused children. Til now.

She ripped and tore at the blue ruff, and felt her nails shred into his skin. She could smell the scent of blood mingle in the air with her sweat. Then suddenly, Bubbles was slammed into the ground of the cold tile.

Quickly springing back up, she took a solid stance and glared at her opponent. Blue eyes met with blue eyes.

Boomer stood shakily, his face littered in disbelief and anger. Her nails had cut into his cheeks and neck, but other than those cuts he remained unscathed. Under the physical exterior however, Boomer lay fuming. His emotions were a jumbled mess of frustration, rage, anxiety, and shock.

"You...you're...I...how did you...impossible" was all Boomer could form before Bubbles quickly launched a blue hyper beam in his direction.

Before Bubbles could make another move, Boomer spoke. It was a softer voice that he had taken, but his dark aura still lurked around him and consumed him. It sealed his fate.

"How could you? Everything that my brothers and I have worked for is ruined...I should have believed Brick more when he said you thee were still alive, but no matter..." he paused then continued his speech, "Say Belle? Or should I say Bubbles? How about we test my Superantigen X on you...it seems like you will make a worthy subject"

With that said they both charged at each other, and both didn't hold back as they began their onslaught of violence and bloodshed upon one another.

She had no time for words. She had no time for sympathy. She had enough of being the quiet, innocent, dim-witted, empathetic girl. Now was the time for action. Now was the time for justice. Now the person that stood before Boomer, with her hand raised and a electric beam charging was not Belle Delmont. In the here and now, it was Bubbles. A Powerpuff Girl. A Hero.

Now Bubbles knew. All along she never could lead the life of Belle Delmont, for in her heart still pulsated the very core of what it meant to be a hero and true justice. She could have never married and lived a simple life. With her powers, she would only have lived in misery, and regret.

"Let me, let YOU in...on a little secret" Bubbles growled, her hand still outstretched and surging with untapped power.

"My sister's and I were defeated against the Rowdyruff boys...exactly 12 years, 2 months, 10 days, and 3 hours ago. We were created to be the perfect little girls and to aid the City of Townsville and bring justice to those who disobeyed the law. Everything seemed perfect. Our lives were perfect. Until that godforsaken day when we met Boomer. Until that fucking day...everything would have went perfectly. But after that day...my sister's and I survived. We separated to distant corners of the Earth in order to protect each other. In order to make sure YOU don't find us. And from there, I came here to Italy. I figured this would be a good place to start afresh. To be "reborn" you could almost say. But after living my life here for such a long time...I realized something. Nothing I ever did as Belle Delmont helped me to move on from my past. Nothing could make me forget your cold hearted hatred on the day you tried to kill me. Nothing. Thus, my sisters and I plotted revenge. And we shall have our vengeance...Justice will prevail..." she hissed as she finally launched the beam at Boomer's face.

Luckily, Boomer managed to dodge the attack and rolled to one side of the room. He quickly took cover behind his equipment.

"OH! BOO HOO HOO! Little miss perfect wants her life back! Well it's too late to fix the past! But as a prize for letting me in on your precious secret, I'll put an end to your miserable and useless existence!" he roared as Boomer suddenly sprang up and zoomed at Bubbles.

Shocked at his suddenly attack, Bubbles's attempted to dodge his attack, but to no avail. She felt him smash into her and she reeled back from the blow. Maybe she couldn't do this alone. What if she failed?

Acting quickly, she activated the S.O.S. signal on her belt and writhed out of Boomer's way. Once she was free, her eyes heated to a blinding red and shot at the blue ruff. It caught him on his backside, and he collided into his desk. More papers and documents were scattered about.

"You know...were you Belle or Bubbles when we did the nasty?" he laughed maniacally as he rose from the dust. A large burn mark seared permanently across his backside and dripping tears of red.

"Shut the fuck up! SHUT UP!" she screamed as she once again began to see red.

She charged at him, and swung and kicked and spat. But in her moment of strength, was also weakness.

Boomer quickly took advantage of her instability, and smiled evilly at the plan he formulated. Quickly flying away from her, he made his way back into his Chemical X laboratory. There she pursued him and frantically attempted to knock him down.

Boomer had other plans however, and finally spotting an opening, he attacked. Bubbles tried to punch the blue's lights out, but Boomer quickly dodged and shoved her downwards into a giant test tube.

From there, he punched in a code on the machine, and tube began to fill with the green liquid. Bubbles struggled to fly out of the mess, but the liquid was sticky and clung to everything it touched. She was slowly losing more and more control of her body. Bubbles began to scream.

"Now, now my dear Bubbles. Don't be scared. It's only a gel I designed for humans with super strength. I have to keep them contained in those tubes somehow, you know? Just sit back and relax. Oh, and make sure to take a deep breath, since I'm not going to shove a breathing tube down your throat!" he cackled, as the tube began to fill.

Bubbles screamed and struggled against the ooze. But to no avail. She was trapped.

"Boomer! Boomer! What are you going to do to me!" she screamed, slowly feeling the green ooze make its way up to her hips.

"Why I'm killing you of course. I don't want to keep you alive, and besides...it'll be easier with you dead so that I can show Brick you exist" he stated plainly, eyes cold and intent as he watched the tube fill.

"Boomer...! Boomer...I!" she struggled to breathe out as the gel made its way around her chest.

"What's that? A dying wish? Well come on spit it out!" he snickered as he bent closer to her.

"I...want you to...kiss me" she panted, as the reserves of her air were being forced out from her lungs.

Boomer paused for a moment, and pondered if he should actually honor the dying request. But seeing as there was no harm in kissing the fair maiden, and since he's done it plenty of times before, he agreed.

Bending down into the tube to meet her face, he softly place his lips on hers in one final kiss. He could feel her supple lips gently caress his; something he would miss from her. And he would feel the warmth of her slowly emanate into him. He made sure the kiss would last, and he could feel her own pair pushing up against his in desperation. It made him deepen the kiss even further. Boomer truly did love this woman and unfortunately, he must kill her.

After a few moments, they released each other. Boomer sighed and shook his head. He probably would never feel the lips of a woman ever again. Nor the exhilarating feeling of love. He watched as Bubbles gulped for air as the green goo made its way up her neck.

"Goodbye Bubbles...I truly did...!" he gasped, and suddenly fell to the ground.

Boomer convulsed on the floor. His body burned as if he was aflame, and his head throbbed and seemed ready to explode. He shuddered almost as if cold, then began to profusely sweat and tear. What was going on!

"WHAT...! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEEEE?" he screamed out, clutching his body with his own arms, and writhing about the floor.

"I gave you...a taste...of your own...medicine...asshole!" Bubbles managed to exhale as the sharply inhaled a deep breath as the goo finally covered over her face. She was frozen in the tube, and her time was running out.

"A poison! You have powers of your own don't you! You little bitch!" Boomer continued as no reply came back.

Incoherent words streamed from his mouth, and he scrambled about the room. Hallucinations suddenly enveloped him, and he shrieked in fear at the horrors he witnessed.

Suddenly the door to the lab room slammed open. Boomer reeled back as the tall and proud Buttercup stood before him. He knew this was not a hallucination. He knew that in his condition, he would die.

Buttercup scowled at the scene and immediately turned her attention to the frozen Bubbles.

"Bubbles! Don't worry, I'm here to save you!" she roared as she smashed her fists into the glass, breaking it to pieces.

Bubbles was released from the gooey mess and she immediately sucked in breaths of fresh air. She sputtered and coughed as Buttercup made sure she was okay. Then the furious green turned her gaze upon the blue ruff, her eyes yielded death.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" she roared as a sudden green streak pounced upon the blonde boy.

Sickening sounds of flesh cracking bones were heard, as Buttercup twisted and snapped Boomer's right arm to pieces.

"Buttercup STOP!" Bubbles suddenly shouted as the green stopped and made her way back to the blue.

"Look at him...he's suffering enough already" the blue stated as they both peered at the boy.

Boomer lay in shambles. His hair a jumbled mess, and bruises and cuts littered on his body. His right arm lay lifeless from Buttercup's onslaught. Blood dripped from his lips and his eyes. He lay propped up against one of the steel cabinets and he coughed.

With his good hand, he slowly reached up onto the counter and pulled out a black vial filled with Chemical X. Taking a needle, he filled it up with the devilish liquid and quickly injected it into his arm. He smirked as it went into his body.

"Bubbles...what the fuck did he do?" Buttercup stated as Bubbles shook her head.

"I...I don't know..." she stated as they continued to watch him.

"Computer...execute program X" he mumbled as the lab suddenly began to move and stir. "Executing program X. Targets acquired. Initiating Antigen X" the computer replied as some of the lab equipment near the girls suddenly lunged at them.

Both the girls were caught by surprise, and suddenly a black liquid was fired into their bodies. They reeled back from the pain and quickly escaped from the lab. Boomer's maniacal laughter echoing back at them.

"RUN, RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN! HAHAHA!" he shrieked, completely out of his mind as he watched the blue and green stripes fade in the distance. He knew where they were headed. He also knew it was only a matter of time until the antigen broke down their bodies. He knew.

With what little strength he had left, he scrambled to the phone. He hastily dialed Brick's number and felt himself beginning to fade into a slumber.

"Hello?" It was Brick.

"Brick..." Boomer barely managed to speak, "they're here...they're here..."

With that said Boomer passed out, while Brick screamed back to him on the phone. Boomer let Bubbles curse take him, and all he could picture in his mind was her angelic face smiling down upon him as he descended into darkness.

* * *

WHEEW...what a chapter! Once again thank you all for reviewing and I hope you did enjoy the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get started on the next couple of chapters and then it'll be finished!

and before i forget...the teaser :)

NEXT CHAPTER TEASER: "I hope you enjoy my gift Blossom...within an hour, Mojo's place is going to be the most toxic place on earth...and it's all thanks to you. It's all...thanks to you."


End file.
